El Amor en Brazos del Enemigo
by agupex
Summary: Un pequeño suceso en una fiesta, cambia la vida de Hermione. Empieza a sentir sentimientos que ni siquiera imaginó y con quien jamás esperó. Además una serie de conflictos, le hacen las cosas más complicadas para que su sueño se cumpla... SPOILERS
1. La Hermosa Rubia

**Importante: **Holaaa! Este es mi primer fic, no será extremadamente largo, pero tendrá más de quince capítulos. En fin ,primero que nada, debo aclarar ciertas cosas.

Ésta historia, ocurre después del 7º libro, pero sin el epílogo, tal vez así les resulte más "entendible" mi fic :)

Aunque ya lo saben, (_casi_) todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a **J.K ROWLING** y no a mí.

También quería explicar ciertas cosas de mi "gramática":

A veces pongo palabras en_cursiva_ para remarcarlas… o hay algunas que siempre aparecerán en cursiva como: _sangre sucia_ o _muggle_

Utilizo _cursiva_ al expresar un pensamiento o a la hora de escribir una carta ... en fin, creo que eso es todo,

Los sueños también van en _cursiva_, es decir, si el narrador cuenta un sueño, aparecerá el letra normal, pero si el sueño está ocurriendo en este mismo instante aparecerá en cursiva ¿Se entiende? Otro aviso importante, es que la historia contiene _**spoilers**_... ;)

¡A leer! :)

* * *

El Amor en Brazos del Enemigo

Capítulo I: La Hermosa Rubia

El_ fin_. Esas eran las perfectas palabras para describirlo todo. Siete años ¡Qué rápido pasaron! No los vería más, ya que ella no sería aurora, como sus dos mejores amigos, ¿Hermione Jane Granger aurora? Eso sería imposible. Los vería por última vez en el baile, donde se reencontrarían las escuelas Beauxbatons, Durmstrang y Hogwarts; pero estaba casi segura de que Ron, estaría flirteando con las chicas de Beauxbatons todo el tiempo y Harry se pasaría toda la fiesta con Ginny, por lo tanto, ella se quedaría sola. Aunque, pasaría sus vacaciones de verano en la Madriguera. Además tendría que afrontar a Viktor Krum, y confesarle que no estaba interesada en él, y que por eso no contestaba las cartas que él le enviaba. Recibía al menos tres por semana desde la última vez que lo vio en la boda de Fleur.

- ¡Lo descubrí! – Gritó Hermione en voz alta – Ya descubrí que voy a hacer para que Viktor no me reconozca en la fiesta... usaré el antifaz de mi prima Arianne, y su collar con las letras "A" y "G". Así nunca sabrá quien soy – dijo de repente la castaña.

- ¡Qué increíble! – Exclamó una voz detrás de ella, haciéndola pegar un salto – Primero, no sabía que hablaras en voz alta y segundo… no te creía capaz de eso Herms. Pero ¿No es mejor usar poción multijugos? – Ginny.

La novia de Harry. La hermana del chico que había besado en medio de una guerra. También se podía decir que era su mejor amiga.

- Ginny, quiero ser Hermione Granger para todos, excepto para Viktor ¿Qué puedo hacer? – Inquirió la castaña

- Deberías usar tintura mágica también, sino sería demasiado evidente – dijo la pelirroja.

- ¡¿No qué no me creías capaz? – gritó Hermione un poco divertida.

- Si, de ser tan inteligente y sin embargo, no saber tramar un plan malévolo – dijo la pelirroja entre carcajadas.

Hermione tomó una almohada, ya que se encontraba en la habitación de Ginny, y empezó a golpearla juguetonamente. Ginny la imitó, y se desató una pelea de almohadas que dejó atrás todo el tema de Viktor Krum.

-O-

Mientras tanto, muy lejos, en una lujosa mansión, un furioso elfo doméstico, gritaba con ira a un rubio que reía en voz muy alta.

- ¡No le permitiré que siga diciendo esas cosas Señor Malfoy! – Gritaba un elfo que estaba por perder su trabajo, al revelarse contra su amo - ¡Dobby decía que el señor Potter, la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley son buena gente!

- ¡Elfo imbécil! ¿Qué no te das cuenta qué yo puedo decir lo que se me da la gana? Más en mi propia casa, y en todo caso ¡El que me haga callar no serás tú, repulsiva alimaña! – Exclamaba un Malfoy enojado y divertido a la vez – Además, es injustificable, que me hallan hecho compartir el mismo colegio con _sangres sucias_, una comadreja y un "cara-rajada" - continuó - Está muy claro lo debajo que están de mí. Pero por suerte, no los veré más, ya que este fue el último año escolar – dijo Malfoy sonriéndose a sí mismo.

- ¡No! ¡Es mentira! ¡Son buena gente! – exclamó el elfo fuera de sí.

- Esta vez llegaste al límite de mi paciencia, estúpido elfo ¡Vete! – ordenó Draco.

Sacó de su armario una fea bufanda, que él nunca usaba, se la entregó al elfo, quien sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Trabajaré en Hogwarts! – dicho esto el elfo corrió libre, por que eso era ahora, un elfo LIBRE. – ¡Rex volvió a ser libre al fin! – se escuchaban los gritos desde el interior de la mansión. – ¡Trabajaré en Hogwarts con otros elfos, y lejos del Señor Malfoy!

En ese momento Draco se dio cuenta de la triste realidad. Ése elfo era lo único que lo mantenía animado, ya que sus dos padres habían salido de viaje con los otros mortífagos vivos, ya que la marca que tenían en el brazo, les había producido el mayor dolor que ésta podía causar. Él aún conservaba la marca tenebrosa en su brazo, ya que nadie sabía como sacarla, pero no asistiría a esa reunión. Su madre estuvo a punto de perderlo, y no haría que se repitiera. Ahora estaba completamente solo (más de lo habitual, ya que sus padres lo ignoraban olímpicamente, aunque estuvieran en la mansión con él… excepto el día de la caída de Voldemort). En fin, iba a ir a prepararse para el baile de esa noche, nunca sabía si iba a terminar la noche con alguna preciosa chica de Beauxbatons.

-O-

- No te atrevas a mirarte al espejo – dijo Ginny, finalizando la preparación de Hermione.

- Por favor – rogó la ojimiel juntando las cejas.

- Estás preciosa, pero no lista, todavía falta el color de pelo y que te ponga el antifaz – decía la Weasley concentrada en la preparación de Hermione.

- Ginny, ya dije que no quería nada de color en mi pelo – insistió Hermione exasperada.

- Herms, sólo falta un minuto para que termine – contestó Ginny, mirando en distintas direcciones - ¿Dónde está ese estúpido antifaz? – balbuceó – ¡Aquí está! - dijo al verlo atado al picaporte – Ya estás lista - anunció por fin la pelirroja.

Al voltear la silla, no había una Hermione en el espejo; había una hermosa princesa, con el pelo planchado y sostenido en un elegante broche plateado, un vestido negro, que llegaba hasta las rodillas, con detalles plateados, acompañado de un escote que dejaba ver bastante más que la túnica de Hogwarts, unas preciosas perlas como colgante en las orejas, el antifaz plateado, el pelo de color rubio, que parecía muy natural y el bellísimo collar de su prima con las iniciales "A" y "G" (Arianne Granger).

- Pero Ginny, no veo con esta cosa puesta en la cara – se quejó Hermione forcejeando un poco con el antifaz para poder ver.

- ¡Herms, no hay tiempo son casi las ocho, el baile ya casi comienza! – dicho esto, Ginny tomó a la "rubia" por el codo y la arrastró hasta la sala de estar.

Salieron de la casa y subieron al nuevo auto volador del señor Weasley, donde se encontraban el señor Weasley y su esposa, en la parte delantera. Harry y Ron se encontraban en la parte trasera del auto. Ellas subieron a su lado. El auto estaba hechizado para que el espacio alcanzara para cuatro personas en la parte trasera del automóvil.

- ¡Ginny! ¡Hermione! ¡Están preciosas! Pero Hermione ¿Qué hiciste con tu cabello? ¿Le cambiaste el color? – preguntó el señor Weasley mientras arrancaba el motor y elevaba al auto por los cielos.

- La verdad es que no lo sé, éste antifaz no me deja ver casi nada – dijo Hermione mirando a Ginny (La ojimiel al forcejear, logró acomodar el antifaz para ver un poco). La mencionada rió un poco y contestó sonriendo:

- Le puse una tintura mágica que funciona sólo por esta noche, quería ponerle una permanente, pero no me autorizó para que lo hiciera – dicho esto soltó una carcajada.

Todos rieron mientras el auto continuaba su camino.

-O-

_Un Malfoy, caminando, con este frío ¡Es imposible! ¿A quién se le ocurre? ¿O Soy el único que siente que esto no está bien? ¡Llevarse el auto! ¡Y esconder las llaves de los otros! ¡ES INAUDITO! _

Pensaba el rubio ofuscado. De repente empezó a carraspear y toser, con tanta violencia que tuvo que dejar de caminar y sostenerse de una pared para no caer. Le dolía increíblemente la garganta, había tratado de adivinar el camino, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido; divisó una anciana de baja estatura y algo regordeta, con ropa oscura y no muy elegante. Tenía unos sesenta años, se acercó utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad y le preguntó:

- ¿Sabe si hay algún salón en esta calle? – su voz no era la de Draco Malfoy, estaba gastada y cansada, ni él la había reconocido al principio.

- Si, está ahí - dijo señalando por detrás de Draco - debes ser de Durmstrang - dijo la mujer haciendo sentir a Draco un estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta, ya que arriba de la puerta había un cartel gigante que decía: "Salón de eventos y fiestas".

Al entrar, se quedó congelado. Se encontraba en un lugar hermoso, y limpio, era un salón con paredes blancas, una enorme pista de baile, varias mesas con comida, varios parlantes colgando en la pared, un escenario con luces, y todo el salón estaba iluminado con arañas hermosas y brillantes, elegante y moderno a la vez. Varios chicos ocupaban parte de la pista bailando.

-O-

Hermione, Ginny, Ron y Harry quedaron boquiabiertos al ver el gran salón. Ron saltó hacia la comida, Harry se acomodó en uno de los sillones que estaban al lado de la pista de baile con Ginny sentada en sus rodillas. Frente cada uno de los sillones, había pequeñas mesas que tenían comida. Hermione se sentó en un sillón que estaba vacío a unos metros de sus amigos. El suelo de la pista cambiaba de color cada cinco segundos, era un muy buen efecto. Arriba de la pista, una esfera de luces de colores le daba vida al salón. Entretanto fueron llegando las mellizas Patil, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Luna Lovegood (increíblemente hermosa usando un bello vestido rojo y el pelo suelto) Neville y varios chicos de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Un hombre se subió al escenario, era un joven de unos veinticinco años. Era un antiguo estudiante de la escuela Durmstrang, que, por supuesto, ya se había graduado.

- Hola a todos, éste es el baile que une nuevamente a las escuelas Durmstrang, Hogwarts y Beauxbatons. La última vez que estuvimos juntos fue en el torneo de los 'tres' magos – hizo énfasis en la palabra tres, ya que Harry había sido el cuarto esa vez.

- Fue donde murió ese chico… ¡Cedric! ¿Verdad? – preguntó una chica morena y alta de la escuela Beauxbatons.

- Si, todos recordamos ese desafortunado acontecimiento – dijo algo afligido el muchacho.

Hermione automáticamente, dirigió su vista hacia Harry y, como ella pensaba, estaba cabizbajo al recordar ese momento.

_¿Dónde está Ron? _

Pensaba Hermione mientras el hombre que estaba en el escenario seguía hablando. Ella pasó entre la multitud, buscándolo, hasta que una mano la tomó del hombro, y la llevó hacia atrás.

- ¿Astoria? – le preguntó una voz que no lograba identificar - Creí que no ibas a venir – dijo la voz del muchacho.

- Creo que me estás confundiendo con alguien… - pero él pasó por alto esa frase, le puso un dedo en la boca, la tomó de la cintura, y la llevó a la pista de baile, había una canción lenta, en la que seguramente Hermione y su torpeza le pisarían el pie al muchacho.

- Y… ¿Cómo estás pasando tus vacaciones? – preguntó la voz.

- Excelentemente, pero me estás confundiendo con otra persona. – ella hablaba mirando al pecho del chico, ya que éste era más alto que ella Hermione subió la cabeza, y logró ver una piel un poco pálida, y unos perfectos labios.

En fin, seguiría bailando siendo "Astoria", ya que sus dos mejores amigos y Ginny, no estaban por ninguna parte. Además, el muchacho no era feo, muy por lo contrario, lo que se veía era perfecto, parecía un cuerpo tallado a mano. Al bailar él, la guiaba perfectamente, impidiendo que Hermione lo pisara. Parecía que hubieran ensayado anteriormente, ella sentía que era una mariposa, la cuál se dejaba llevar por el viento. Después de un rato de bailar sin conversar, el muchacho, movió sus manos de la cintura de ella, la tomó de la mano, y la hizo sentarse en un sofá que estaba vacío, bastante lejos de la pista.

- Astoria, ¿Ahora sabes quien soy? – inquirió el chico sonriendo.

- Claro, si, por supuesto – mintió la ojimiel.

Éste la hizo levantarse del sofá, ofreciéndole la mano como un caballero, y la hizo subir por unas escaleras que estaban a un lado de la pista, que daban a un balcón con una hermosa vista a Hogsmeade. Era de noche, pero la luna plateada, y las estrellas iluminaban la zona.

Ambos apoyaron la espalda contra la baranda. A continuación, el muchacho la tomó de la cintura y dijo:

- Bueno, hoy no me reconociste al principio, pero esto va a hacer que no me olvides de nuevo – dijo el chico aproximándose a Hermione.

La chica simplemente se dejó llevar, como en el baile. Cerró los ojos, sintió los húmedos labios de él posándose en los de ella, sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas que ahora se encontraban rojas, sintió como se movían sus bocas rítmicamente, ahora ella le correspondía con pasión; él inclinó hacia atrás la cabeza de ella, para penetrar su lengua y despertar la de ella (ya que por ahora estaba dormida). Sus lenguas se mezclaban entre sí, dándoles a ellos cada vez más ganas de seguir intensificando el beso. Hermione, ya había puesto los brazos alrededor de su cuello, y él la apretaba más contra él, estaban técnicamente pegados. Sus lenguas, parecían haber ensayado para ese beso, ya que era como con el baile, parecían estar coordinadas. Eso intensificaba la sensación que el beso provocaba en ellos. Unos minutos después, él comenzó a darle a ella besos en el cuello, que bajaban al hombro, y nuevamente subían a la boca. Hermione interrumpió la escena, aunque no quería.

- ¿Sabes que hora es? – preguntó ella, que tenía los ojos todavía cerrados.

- ¿Hmmm...? – inquirió el chico que también tenía los ojos cerrados.

Miró su reloj y dijo:

- Las dos de la mañana - ante esto Hermione abrió los ojos algo sorprendida

- Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir… – dijo la "rubia" algo enojada.

- Ven a mi casa – sugirió él sonriendo.

- Perdón pero no puedo – insistió ella.

La ojimiel le entregó un rápido y apasionado beso, y salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

-O-

- Hermione… ¿Se puede saber que demonios estabas haciendo? ¡Hace media hora que te estamos buscando! – exclamó Ginny – Mis padres, están esperándonos en la puerta, ¡Vamos! - finalizó la pelirroja arrastrando a Hermione hasta el auto.

Pero Hermione seguía pensando en ese beso que la mantendría distraída por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este cap... acepto criticas... supongo que actualizaré una o dos veces por semana máximo... eso depende de las cosas que tenga para hacer...

Por favor **reviews**


	2. Muchas Sorpresas para Hermione

Quiero dar MILLONES de gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews y a los que leyeron y no comentaron. Las respuestas están abajo… También gracias a los que agregaron este fic a favoritos :D

¡A leer! :)

* * *

Capítulo II: Muchas Sorpresas para Hermione

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione despertó con una sonrisa, había soñado con el chico de la noche anterior. Ginny, que ya estaba despierta dijo:

- Hermione, ya estamos solas… ¿Puedes contarme lo que pasó anoche? – su tono era el mismo que utilizaba la señora Weasley al reprender a sus hijos por haber hecho alguna travesura.

- Nada – respondió la (nuevamente) castaña.

- Herms, no sabes mentir, ahora, dime – ordenó Ginny.

- Bueno… conocí a un chico que me decía Astoria, era lindo, lo que se veía – remarcó – y después de bailar me llevó a un balcón, y me besó… - confesó - nos besamos – corrigió Hermione.

- Pero Herms, ¿No amabas a Ron? Sabes que él a ti si – reprochó la ojiazul.

- ¿Qué? Está más que claro que a Ron yo no le gusto. Besó a Lavender Brown en mi cara cuando éramos novios, y ayer seguro que pasó toda la noche besuqueándose con alguna chica de Beauxbatons – exclamó Hermione.

- Bueno Hermione, cree lo que quieres – dicho esto, la pelirroja se levantó, dejándola sola.

_Estoy más que segura de que no amo a Ron. Es decir, tal vez antes un poco, pero después de ver como era en realidad, lo prefiero como amigo. En todo caso, si me tuviera que enamorar de alguno de mis amigos, me enamoraría de Harry, pero no quiero romper el vínculo que nos une, y además Ginny me mataría, y junto con ella Ron. Si lo pienso, solamente salí con Viktor Krum, y besé a alguien que no se quien es… ¡Soy patética!_

Pensó Hermione. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidas por un ruido proveniente de la ventana de la habitación de Ginny. Al girar vio a un hermoso tucán con un sobre en el pico. Abrió la ventana y el tucán soltó el sobre en el piso, ella abrió el sobre. Una carta de Luna Lovegood, ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió? El sobre venía con un paquete. Al abrir el paquete, vio un objeto que era una especie de sombrero, aunque que tenía dos agujeros. Se lo puso, y éste pasó de largo su cabeza, y fue a parar a los hombros. Rió un poco, se sacó el extraño artefacto y después abrió el sobre. La letra de Luna era hermosa, y mirando la carta vagamente, detectó palabras como: "antifaz" y "nargles". En fin, la empezó a leer.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Ayer en el baile, creo que eras tú esa linda chica que usaba el antifaz… bueno, si eres "ella", debo preguntarte, ¿Por qué bailabas con Malfoy? Es decir, si tú eras esa chica… pero después de un rato no te volví a ver. Aunque en realidad, al principio, no sospechaba que fueras tú, pero al verte irte con Ginny, y escucharla decir Hermione cuando le hablaba a la chica… Comencé a sospechar…_

_En fin, muchos besos y abrazos,_

_Lamento haberte molestado,_

_Luna Lovegood_

_PD: El sombrero confunde a los nargles, para que no se metan dentro de tu cabeza._

Eso era simplemente imposible. Malfoy no podía haberla besado. Pero lo que ella no sabía, era que Draco, estuvo convencido de que ella era Astoria Greengrass, todo el tiempo, por las iniciales que Hermione tenía colgadas en su cuello (A y G).

-O-

Después de unas horas, ella estaba leyendo, su primera novela _muggle_, ya que los únicos libros _muggles_ que había leído en su vida, eran informativos, o instrucciones para instalar una computadora o armar un asador. La novela se llamaba: "A Pink Rose", trataba sobre una chica, que se enamoró de su mejor amigo, y él de ella. Ellos se encontraban todas las noches en la calle más oscura de la ciudad, para que no pudieran verlos demostrándose su amor. Pero un día, la chica al estar esperando al chico sola, en el mismo lugar que todas las noches, alguien la secuestra, separándola de su amor eterno. Hermione al llegar a esa parte, dejó el libro, ya que le había parecido extremadamente triste. Cuando apoyó el libro en su mesita de noche, escuchó otros golpecitos en la ventana. Miró hacia ella, y vio una lechuza plateada, tomó la carta que ésta traía atada a la pata, y al ver que era de Hogwarts, dio un brinco, la abrió y la leyó a la velocidad de la luz.

_Queridos: Ronald Bilius Weasley, Harry James Potter y Hermione Jane Granger:_

_Les queremos informar, que Hogwarts ofrecerá un octavo año (por única vez), para los magos y brujas que estuvieron en séptimo el año anterior, ya que debido al suceso de Lord Voldemort…_

(Escalofríos recorrieron el cuerpo de Hermione ante la lectura de ese nombre)

…_varios alumnos, no tuvieron la oportunidad de realizar su último año al igual que los otros. Las clases darán comienzo el primero de Septiembre como siempre, utilizarán los libros del año pasado, pero les enseñaremos clases prácticas, que no les hemos mostrado todavía._

_Atentamente,_

_Minerva McGonagall._

Al terminar de leer la carta, sus ojos quedaron como platos, al igual que su boca. Gritó muy fuerte a causa de la emoción, Ginny, Harry y Ron, subieron las escaleras corriendo para ver que pasaba.

- Herms, ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la pelirroja asustada

- ¡Va a haber un octavo año el Hogwarts! – gritó ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- ¿QUÉ? – gritaron Ron y Harry al unísono, y con cara de espanto.

- ¡SÍ! ¡No cursaré mi último año sola! – gritó Ginny abrazando por la cintura a su hermano que seguía en estado de _shock_.

- ¿Es obligatorio? – inquirió Harry pálido.

- Creo que sí – respondió Hermione entregándoles la carta.

Ron, y Harry, hacían caras de enojo cada vez que veían a un calendario, y su fecha. Los días pasaban volando, y ellos no querían volver clases.

-O-

Mientras tanto, en una mansión fría y casi vacía, se oye un grito desgarrador.

- ¡¿Otra vez? ¡Ésa estúpida escuela! ¡Mierda! ¡Otro inmundo año con esos repulsivos sangres sucias! ¡Potter y Weasley, también! – gritó Draco muy enojado. - ¡Y además, no tengo alguien con quien desquitarme! Ohhh, suerte para ese estúpido elfo, por que sino le estaría rompiendo la cabeza… – gritaba a su máximo nivel de voz Draco Malfoy.

Rompió la carta en trizas, las tiró al fuego de la chimenea, pasó sus manos por su cabello, cerró los ojos, hasta que descubrió una razón por la cual debía ir a Hogwarts. Astoria. Astoria Greengrass. Iba a hacerle frente, y preguntarle por que demonios se había ido del baile tan rápido. Inmediatamente, comenzó a armar las maletas y a buscar los viejos materiales de lectura, aunque debería comprarse una nueva varita ya que la había perdido el año anterior.

-O-

Después dos semanas, Hermione ya se encontraba en su casa. Estaba guardando las

cosas para la escuela, entonces su mamá entró en su cuarto.

- Hermione, ¿has terminado ese libro tuyo? – preguntó su madre con voz angelical.

- No, es demasiado triste… por lo menos lo que leí. Pero seguramente, no aguantaré la intriga y terminaré de leerlo. – contestó la castaña extrañada por la pregunta de su madre.

- Bueno. Te dejaré éste… De todas las novelas que leí en mi vida, fue la mejor. – contestó la madre de Hermione.

Dicho esto, salió de la habitación, dejando a la ojimiel, nuevamente sola.

Leyó el título: "The Beautiful Black Diamond". La tapa era negra, y mostraba una hermosa y prolija letra plateada para el título.

-O-

Al día siguiente, Hermione, despertó una hora antes de que el reloj despertador sonara. En el tiempo que tuvo libre, leyó "A Pink Rose" durante media hora, y le empezó a gustar nuevamente, ya que el chico rescataba a su 'novia secreta', y estos decidían, no mantener su amor en secreto para que esa horrenda situación no volviera a ocurrir.

- ¡Herms! Vamos, tu padre ya está en el auto. – dijo la mamá de Hermione.

- Ya voy, estuve leyendo el libro que había dejado, para poder empezar el tuyo después – su madre sonrió alagada, Hermione tomó sus cosas, las subió al auto, y se fueron.

-O-

- ¿Harry? ¿Ron? ¿¡Ginny! – dijo la castaña extrañada. - ¿Qué les pasó? – inquirió Hermione preocupada por la cara de "zombi" que tenían sus amigos.

- Despertamos hace diez minutos – contestó Harry.

El vagón estaba en total silencio. Excepto por los ronquidos de Ron (que estaba en el piso durmiendo, ya que, a causa de una fuerte vuelta que había dado el tren, había caído al suelo), Hermione leía a la velocidad de la luz, pasaba las páginas como si no estuviera leyendo. Al terminar, una lágrima, cayó sobre la última página. La lágrima, se multiplicó, y estaba técnicamente llorando, pero sin hacer ruido alguno para no despertar a todos sus amigos que dormían. Alguien entró, pero a Hermione no le interesaba si el mismísimo Lord Voldemort reviviera, entrara a su vagón y le hiciera un _Avada Kedabra_ ahí mismo. Pero por suerte sólo era Luna.

- Hermione, yo se porque lloras – dijo Luna con voz de comprensiva – te olvidaste de guardar el sombrero que te envíe, toma, aquí tienes otro – dijo ella dándole otro sombrero con dos agujeros a Hermione.

- No Luna, gracias. Pero, no estoy llorando por eso – dijo Hermione en voz baja.

- ¿Lloras por que Ron está muerto? – dijo Luna señalando al piso, donde Ron dormía – para tu consuelo, no está muerto, está dormido, oigo sus ronquidos. – dijo Luna poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

- No, Luna. Lloró por un horrible final de un estúpido libro. – contestó la ojimiel muy triste.

- Quédate tranquila, es ficticio, ¿No? – dijo la rubia dándole palmadas en el hombro.

- Si, creo que tienes razón – dijo Hermione abrazando a Luna.

-O-

Después de media hora, Hermione ya había parado de llorar.

- Luna… Ya no es necesario… No, no estoy llorando – le dijo Hermione a su amiga.

- Bueno Herms, cambiando de tema, no respondiste mi carta, ¿Eras tú la…? – pero no llegó a terminar ya que Hermione le tapó la boca con la mano, haciendo que se callara.

- Shhhhhhhh… Acompáñame a otro lugar – susurró Hermione.

Dicho esto, ambas se levantaron, y se metieron en el primer compartimiento vacío que encontraron.

- Bueno Herms, ¿Eras tú? – preguntó la rubia.

- Si, Luna, si, era yo… Desde que leí tu carta sé por que me llamó Astoria, – respondió la ojimiel con una lágrima cayéndole del ojo.

- Y, ¿Qué tiene de malo? No es para tanto, no llores… fue sólo un baile lento, ¿Verdad? – dijo Luna, con sus ojos saltones mirando a Hermione.

- Desgraciadamente no Luna… cuando nos fuimos, que fue cuando me perdiste de vista, me llevó a un bello balcón y… nos be… nos be… - intentaba decir la castaña - nos besamos - confesó cabizbaja.

– Pero Herms, no debes sentirte mal… por ejemplo, si un pato, no se hubiera enamorado de una rata, no habría ornitorrincos… - _Luna… tu manera de consolar no es efectiva…_

Pensó Hermione algo irritada.

- ¿Qué dices Luna? ¡Yo no me enamore de…! él – dijo Hermione con voz aguda.

- Bueno, Herms, lo que estoy diciendo, es que no está mal lo que hiciste, no fue a propósito y no lastimaste a nadie, solo a… ti – dijo comprensiva la ojiazul.

- Si que está mal Luna… nos molesta a mí y a los chicos desde el primer año, además no solo molesta, nos critica, nos insulta, ¡Su tía me torturó! Y él estaba presente, sin decirle que parara, ni nada. Solo miraba… – dicho esto, la castaña comenzó a llorar nuevamente por el doloroso recuerdo.

Después de estarla consolando, Luna se levantó de su asiento, y junto con Hermione, se fueron, ya que el tren había llegado a su destino. Al bajar, vio a unos caballos muy raros y feos. Eran de color negro, pero ella ya sabía que eran _thestrals_. Escuchó varios gemidos de sorpresa. Todo Hogwarts había visto morir a alguien el año anterior, así que ahora verían a los caballos también.

- No puede ser que nunca hayas visto uno, Goyle – dijo alguien arrastrando las palabras.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Goyle, que podía hacerse pasar por mono, ya que su cara de desconcierto al ver a los_ thestrals_ era la de un primate, bastante similar a Dudley Dursley.

Draco, que parecía querer matarlo, tomó la manga de la túnica de Goyle, se la levantó hasta el hombro, e hizo lo mismo en su brazo. Hermione, que había estado mirando la escena todo el tiempo, con escalofríos recorriéndole el cuerpo cerró los ojos al ver a la marca tenebrosa. Al ver a Hermione tapándose los ojos horrorizada, Malfoy se acercó a ella y dijo:

- ¿Qué te pasa, Granger? – dijo con una voz muy diferente a la que la había llamado Astoria – Estarías mintiendo si me dijeras que no haz visto cosas peores, ¿No? – inquirió él como si estuvieran hablando del clima.

Ella simplemente, se giró y siguió adelante. Pero Malfoy la tomó por la túnica (seguramente le daba asco tocar la piel de una "sangre sucia"), la dio vuelta, le sacó ambas manos de la cara y dijo:

- A mí, nadie me deja hablando solo – dijo con voz amenazadora.

Pero al querer continuar la frase, en su cabeza, la cara de Hermione apareció con un antifaz, y su pelo se volvió más claro. Al ver esa imagen en su cabeza, la soltó y se fue agarrándose su cráneo. Las curvas de la cara de Granger, coincidían con las de Astoria.

_No… ¡No! ¡No! Mi mente me ha jugado una broma, si, eso era…_

Trató de justificarse mentalmente el rubio.

-O-

Hermione, había quedado con los ojos como platos después de la escena de Malfoy y su brazo, más por la parte en la que él se fue sin hacerle nada. Ella estaba en el carruaje, y era la única callada. Sus amigos Ginny, Ron y Harry charlaban sobre Quidditch, y lo mucho que odiaban a cierto hurón botador, recordando varias cosas que había hecho el año anterior. Al llegar entraron, y Hermione respiró hondo y miró todo, sabía que esta vez si sería la última oportunidad para poder estar con sus amigos… trataría de no pasar tanto tiempo en la biblioteca y estar con Ginny, Harry y Ron. Entraron al comedor, se ubicaron en las mesas, (un poco más apretados que de costumbre) McGonagall, se levantó de su asiento de directora y dijo:

- No, los de octavo año, por favor, acompáñenme, no comerán con nosotros – dijo haciendo que todos se sorprendan.

Los guió a todos por un camino raro, y muy largo, pero al llegar, era todo un espectáculo. Llegaron a un retrato de un hombre a caballo, McGonagall dijo una contraseña parecida a: "Helado de fresa"; al entrar todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, era una sala común más grande y más elegante que las otras cuatro juntas, todos entraron, y la directora informó:

- No habrá casas para ustedes este año, compartirán esta sala común y los chicos de todas las casas, dormirán como si todos pertenecieran a una misma, y las chicas igual. – comentó la profesora.

Se escucharon varia quejas, pero estaba claro que la directora no iba a cambiar de opinión.

- Todas sus cosas están arriba de sus camas – dicho esto cerró la puerta.

-O-

Después de cenar en un comedor, que también compartían, se fueron formando pequeños grupos de gente en la Sala Común, y otros que estaban muy cansados se fueron a dormir, ya que estaba claro que no iba a haber ceremonia de apertura para ellos.

Hermione, fue a los dormitorios y vio a Lavender en el centro de toda la habitación, parada en unos libros que había apilado, hablando para que todas las chicas la oyeran, pero ella definitivamente, no lo iba a hacer, así que simplemente se acostó en su cama con la ropa _muggle _que llevaba puesta, y se durmió al cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Espero que este cap les haya gustado... :D Bueno, en resumen Hermione descubre que pasó esa noche en realidad, gracias a Luna, ¿Que piensan? ¿Se lo contará a Ginny, Harry y Ron? :O

RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:

_Sailor Mercuri o Neptune:_

Tienes mucha razón, creo que no establecí correctamente por que él la confunde con Astoria; según lo que creo, Astoria es rubia, y al tener Hermione ese color de pelo y, al tener, una figura tan "bella" como la que creo que Astoria posee, la confundió. Además, supongo que Scorpius es hijo de Astoria y Draco. Igual, en este cap aclaré un poco tu duda ;) GRACIAS por el review, espero que te guste el cap, tanto como a mí me gusta recibir reviews.

Saludos!

_Queen-of-shadow:_

Espero que te guste este cap! MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por el comentario. Al subir el capítulo anterior, creí que iba a ser el primer fic de la historia que nadie leyera o comentara, me puse tan contesta a ver tu comentario, y mucho más al ver que te había gustado mi historia (bah, el primer capítulo :P)… Por favor, sigue dejando reviews,

Saludos!

GRACIAS POR AGREGAR LA HISTORIA A FAVORITOS A: tokio2323, Veida Joana, sailor mercuri o neptune y hermione grangers


	3. Batalla en el Corredor

Holaa! Acá va el 3º cap, estuve bastaaante ocupada estos dias... pero en fin, aca está... un poco más corto que los otros, pero está :) ya decidí que los días que actualizaré serán los lunes y los jueves (trataré de hacerlo).

¡A Leer!

* * *

Capítulo III: Batalla en el Corredor

Hermione no había tenido una muy buena noche, ya que había tenido una pesadilla relacionada con Malfoy. Ella estaba besándolo, con el antifaz puesto, cuando de pronto, Draco se separaba de ella, le arrancaba el antifaz, rompiéndolo, y se oía la voz de Lord Voldemort diciendo: "Mátala Draco, es una odiosa _sangre sucia_…". Y cuando Malfoy pronunciaba las palabras: _"Avada Kedabra"_, toda la escena se volvía de color verde; en ese momento despertó. Se vistió, y bajó las escaleras corriendo, pero no había nadie en la sala común.

_Es obvio…_

Pensó al ver un reloj que había pegado a la pared, arriba de una chimenea.

_Son las siete, nuestras clases empiezan a las tres de la tarde, cuando los de primero, segundo, tercero, cuarto, quinto, sexto y séptimo terminaban las suyas. ¿Qué estaba pensando…? Mejor desayunaré a las ocho, y leeré durante una hora._

Alguien había dejado arriba de su mesita de noche el horario, el cuál había leído, pero recién al llegar a la sala común percibió su error. El libro que le había dado su madre era interesante, una chica se enamoraba de su peor enemigo, él de ella. El chico la besaba, y descubría estos sentimientos que nunca había sentido: amor, cariño… Pero nadie aprobaba esa relación, así que se veían muy pocas veces, pero tanto se amaban, que con un segundo de verse les alcanzaba.

- Herms, ¿Qué es eso que lees? – dijo una rubia, sobresaltando a Hermione.

- Luna… Me asustaste… - dijo Hermione respirando hondo a causa de la sorpresa.

- Lo lamento – se disculpó la rubia sonriendo.

- Es una simple novela _muggle_… no te preocupes… - explicó la castaña.

Hermione miró el reloj, y se dio cuenta de que eran las ocho y media, había leído una hora y media más de lo que había planeado. Subió a las habitaciones y arrojó el libro sobre su cama. Después bajó, dispuesta a desayunar y pasar un buen rato con sus amigos.

-O-

En realidad, Hermione no había sido la única que había tenido una mala noche... Draco, casi no durmió a causa de la broma que le había jugado su mente. Él soñó que besaba a "Astoria", ella se sacaba el antifaz, se sacaba la peluca rubia, y ahí estaba esa _sangre sucia_. Increíble; una _sangre sucia_, se había colado por toda su mente. Tenía un millón de cosas en las que podía pensar, pero su mente, eligió a esa impura. Se tapó la cara con una almohada, y respiró hondo. Escuchó que alguien que abría la puerta de su habitación (cada uno tenía habitación propia, los hombres y las mujeres). Era Blaise Zabbini.

- Draco, despierta, son las once. Tenemos clase a las tres de la tarde y no desayunamos, vayamos a la cocina a pedirle a esos inútiles elfos que nos den algo. – Draco no tenía hambre, pero ver nuevamente a ese elfo llamado Rex, al que le había dado una bufanda para despedirlo, era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciarse.

- Espérame en la sala común – dijo Draco sacando a la almohada que todavía estaba tapando su cara.

Zabbini se fue de la habitación, dejando a Draco sólo. El rubio se vistió, bajó las escaleras, y fue al cuadro que tenía frutas. Blaise ya estaba ahí. Zabbini le hizo cosquillas a la pera, y la puerta a las cocinas se abrió. Como lo había pensado Draco, ese elfo estaba ahí, con la bufanda aún puesta; el rubio dijo:

- Oye Blaise, ¿Qué se siente tener que compartir las clases con _sangres sucias_, comadrejas y "caras-rajadas"? – dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras y con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Me da asco. – respondió Blaise poniendo cara de asco.

Cuando Draco había empezado a hablar, el elfo había reconocido su voz, se dio vuelta y lo miro en estado de _shock._

- Pe-pe pero el s-s-señor Ma-ma-lfoy es-s-ta en la-la ma-ma-ma-mansión. – logró tartamudear el elfo.

- No, elfo inútil. – dijo el ojigris con cara de asco – A la estúpida directora, que tiene esta maldita escuela, se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hacer un octavo año escolar, y yo lo tengo que cursar, así que te pido que te acostumbres a mi presencia, en esta asquerosa cocina, por que la próxima vez que te vea tartamudeando te echaré un _Cruciatus_. ¿De acuerdo? – dijo Draco inclinándose hacia el elfo con cara amenazadora.

- De-de-de-de-acu-cu-cuerd-d-d-o – dijo el elfo. Acto seguido Rex tomó una sartén y se la empezó a golpear en la cabeza. – ¡Rex debe obedecer las palabras de su amo Malfoy! – gritaba el elfo llorando, dándose un golpe después de pronunciar cada palabra.

Draco y Blaise, se agarraban el estómago con ambas manos, mientras se descostillaban de risa.

- ¡Es mentira! – dijo la voz de alguien – Rex, no le hagas caso a ese hurón, estás en Hogwarts, y no debes golpearte la cabeza, excepto que McGonagall te lo ordene, lo cual dudo mucho. – era cierta castaña, cumpliendo su deber de prefecta.

- Oh – dijo Draco haciéndose el sorprendido – Granger, la protectora de los elfos _sangre sucia_, pretende que yo, Draco Malfoy, le haga caso – dijo el rubio con cara amenazadora, pero hablando irónicamente.

- Para tu información, Malfoy, soy prefecta, y si McGonagall me autoriza, puedo castigarte. – dijo Hermione con voz autoritaria.

- Para tu información, dientes de castor, yo también soy prefecto, así que fíjate a quien amenazas la próxima – dijo Draco acercándose a la castaña.

Él quedó a unos centímetros de Hermione, pero ésta no retrocedió ni un paso. Sino que le contestó:

- Si, de Slytherin. Pero esto es octavo año, y McGonagall ha elegido a los nuevos prefectos, y tú, ya no eres uno de ellos – dijo la castaña.

A Draco los puños se le cerraban, y trataba de calmarse para no terminar matando a todos los seres que se encontraban en esa cocina, incluyéndose a sí mismo. Odiaba que alguien, que no fuera él, tuviera razón, pero que una _sangre sucia _la tuviera, no tenía perdón. Sacó la varita de la túnica, pero Hermione, que preveía ese movimiento, dijo antes de que Draco hiciera algo con la varita:

_- Confundus _– Draco arrugó el entrecejo, se tomó la frente con la mano, y su varita se cayó al piso. Parecía confundido (ya que ese era el propósito del hechizo). – _Confundus_ – gritó nuevamente Hermione, ya que Blaise también había querido sacar la varita de su túnica.

Ambos ex-Slytherins se sentaron en el suelo, ya que el hechizo causaba un leve dolor de cabeza.

- También hará que no recuerden nada – dijo Hermione soltando otro hechizo sobre ambos chicos inconscientes.

Acto seguido Hermione se fue escabulléndose rápidamente.

-O-

Eran ya las dos de la tarde, Hermione se encontraba caminando por un corredor; se dirigía a la biblioteca, quería preguntarle a la señora Pince cuales libros necesitaría para la clase de pociones con Slughorn. Ella caminaba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando oyó un:

_- Aguamenti_ – que cayó sobre ella, empapándola; a continuación y sin poder reaccionar, escuchó un – _Wingardium Leviosa_ – que la elevó por los aires.

Temblando y en estado de _shock_, Hermione bajó la vista, para lograr ver quien había sido su atacante.

- ¡Sorpresa Granger! Ya que en las clases siempre estás dispuesta a levantar la mano y responder a los profesores, contesta: ¿Qué pasa cuando alguien utiliza el encantamiento _Confundus_? – era Draco Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras.

Hermione no quería responder, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a hacerlo, que las palabras se escaparon de su boca:

- El que recibe el hechizo queda confundido y olvida lo que estaba haciendo – respondió la castaña tiritando sin poder contenerse.

- Muy bien, muy bien, sangre sucia – aprobó el rubio asintiendo con la cabeza. – ahora contesta ¿Qué pasa cuando alguien recibe el hechizo _Obliviate_? – siseó el ojigris.

- Borra los últimos recuerdos de la persona que lo recibe – respondió Hermione en estado sumiso.

- Y por último ¿Qué pasa cuando un estúpido elfo comete el error de contarle a la persona que sufrió ambos hechizos lo que pasó? – dijo Draco revelando la razón de los ataques que le había lanzado a Hermione.

- El que recibió los ataques recuerda todo lo sucedido – dijo cabizbaja la ojimiel.

- Exacto – dijo Draco sonriendo – y te darás cuenta de que no te puedo dejar ir así como así ¿No? – preguntó Draco como si estuviera tratando con alguien de cinco años de edad. – Prepárate Granger… _Desma…_- pero al estar a punto de completar el encantamiento, varias gotas de agua cayeron del cabello de Hermione, haciendo que Draco se distrajera al sentir el contacto del agua helada en su cabeza.

Por lo tanto Hermione cayó encima de Draco, haciendo que quedarán uno arriba de otro, accidentalmente, cuando Draco trató de incorporarse, su boca rozó la de Hermione, produciéndole un pequeño choque eléctrico que le encantó interiormente. Él se encontraba en estado de _shock_, pero ella, tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas, que temblaban, se incorporó y desapareció por alguno de los corredores. Draco se quedó tirado en el suelo, sin moverse, y sin expresar ningún tipo de emoción. Se levantó, se dirigió a su sala común, se fue a las habitaciones de los chicos, se acostó en su cama, pensando seriamente en no asistir a clases ese día.

-O-

Ella siguió su camino a la biblioteca. Se sentó en la primera mesa que vio. Madame Pince se le acercó y dijo:

- Hermione Granger, me extrañaba no haberte visto durante la mañana. – dijo con una mueca parecida a la de una sonrisa.

- Señora Pince… ¿Me diría que libros necesitaré este año? Usted sabe a que me refiero – dijo la castaña sonriendo.

- Claro que sí, señorita Granger, dejé sus libros preparados en esa mesa – dijo la señora Pince señalando una mesa que parecía a punto de quebrarse por todos los libros que tenía encima.

- Oh… Bueno… Son muchos libros… - al decir eso Hermione casi se tapa la boca. Se había quejado de algo que ella misma pidió.

- Por supuesto que lo son – confirmó Madame Pince – por que repasarás lo aprendido en el año anterior pero además, aprenderás cosas que nadie que haya cursado Hogwarts ha tenido el privilegio de aprender – dijo la señora Pince orgullosa.

- Pero el año pasado no asistí a clases – contestó la castaña entristecida,

- Que lástima señorita Granger – contestó la señora Pince.

Hermione no dijo nada. Caminó a su mesa. Leyó el primer libro que había en la pila; tenía el título: "Botánica Mágica, ten cuidado de que las ilustraciones no te coman". Hizo anotaciones aparte; pero con un torpe movimiento de brazo, arrojó la pluma al suelo. Al agacharse para levantarla, vio una llave que estaba al lado de la pluma. Levantó ambas cosas, le dijo a la señora Pince que volvería después de la cena y se fue. Hermione sabía que guardarse cosas que no le pertenecían estaba mal. Pero algo en ella le decía que se la quedara, aunque ni siquiera supiera para que servía.

* * *

Bueno, al parecer Draco se quedó sin palabras antes ese pequeño y fatal roce (muajajaja) y Hermione encontró una llave, y, a pesar de no ser de ese tipo de personas que se queda con cosas que no le pertenecen, se la guardó... ¿Les gustó el cap? Dejen reviews si quieren que lo sepa :)

RESPUESTA AL REVIEW:

_sailor mercuri o neptune:_

Graciaaaaas por ser la única persona que comentó, espero haber aclarado tu duda, aunque de seguro te iras preguntando millones de cosas más a medida que sigas leyendo, ojala te guste este cap,

Saludos!


	4. La Nueva Profesora

**Capitulo 4**! Ojala que les guste

¡A leer!

* * *

Capítulo IV: La Nueva Profesora

- Ginny… ¡Ginny despierta! ¡Vamos Ginny! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡Ginny! ¡Despierta! – insistía Hermione zarandeando a la pelirroja.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Por qué me despiertas? – respondió la pelirroja frunciendo el entrecejo y con unas ojeras gigantes.

- Por que estabas dormida, ya son las dos de la tarde, tus clases ya empezaron… no estarás planeando faltar a todas… ¿O si? – al escuchar esto, la pelirroja saltó del asiento (ya que se había dormido en la mesa al desayunar).

- ¿Por qué no me avisaste? – dijo Ginny corriendo hacia su clase.

- Vamos Ginny, mejor apúrate – dijo la castaña abandonando a la ojiazul – Mis clases empiezan en una hora, ¡Debo organizar mis cosas! – exclamó nerviosa y muy contenta la ojimiel.

-O-

Cada semana, los alumnos que habían pertenecido una casa elegían la contraseña, los ex-Slytherins habían elegido la contraseña esta semana. Pero Harry se negaba a decirla.

- Vamos, Harry, sabes que no es de verdad – insistió Hermione por sexta vez.

- No – dijo firme el azabache.

- Bueno, la diré yo. Todos los… - pero no finalizó la frase, ya que Harry le tapó la boca con la mano.

- No lo digas. Aunque no sea verdad, no permitiré que lo digas. – dijo el ojiverde abrazando a Hermione.

- Potter, Potter, Potter ¿Cómo vas a entrar si no dices la contraseña? – hablaba la voz de Pansy Parkinson siseando – pero seré buena, y la diré por ustedes dos… todos los _sangres sucias_ morirán pronto – el retrato del hombre a caballo bufó y dejó entrar a Pansy Parkinson.

Harry y Hermione no entraron. El orificio del retrato se cerró y dijo:

- Harry Potter, disculpe, pero yo no puedo hacer nada, y la señora McGonagall está muy ocupada en otros asuntos como para fijarse en este tema – dijo compasivo.

El hombre era alto, vestía ropas medievales, y estaba montado sobre un cabello tan blanco como la nieve.

- Lo sé. Lo sé… - dijo Harry soltando a Hermione a la cual había tenido abrazada todo el tiempo – abre, Parkinson dijo la contraseña - exigió.

El retrato se abrió nuevamente, dejando pasar a ambos.

- Hermione, te juro que si por casualidad veo a Malfoy le romperé la cara. Sé que él fue el principal responsable de esa contraseña. – ésta, como respuesta, lo abrazó, y le depositó un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- Harry, no me afecta en nada lo que puedan decir esas serpientes – dijo la castaña soltando a Harry.

- Herms… Creo que no deberíamos… ya sabes… abrazarnos o… – dijo el azabache algo incómodo.

- O… ¿esto? – dijo la ojimiel depositando otro beso más largo en la mejilla del moreno.

- Si… eso, Herms. – dijo Harry cabizbajo.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió la ojimiel.

- Ron… Ginny… - respondió el azabache.

- Primero, Ginny no está aquí, recuerda que está cursando séptimo año, solo la veremos en viajes a Hogsmeade. Segundo, Ronald es mi amigo, al igual que tú. – dijo Hermione un poco más relajada.

- Pero, ¿No te conté lo que me pasó cuando encontré a la espada de Godric Gryffindor en el hielo? – inquirió Harry con los ojos algo húmedos por el recuerdo de todas las cosas que habían pasado el año anterior.

- Si Harry, sé como se puso Ron cuando vio… eso – dijo Hermione también triste.

- Bueno, si eso era ficticio imagínate, si ve esto - dijo señalando su mano en el hombro de la castaña.

Ella rió y abrazó a su amigo.

- No me importa - dijo la castaña depositando un tercer beso en la mejilla de éste.

- Todavía no entiendo por que terminaste con él – dijo Harry como hablándose a sí mismo.

- Por que lo pesqué en una comprometedora situación con Lavender – respondió Hermione triste.

- Él dijo que ella lo había besado, él no le había correspondido… – discutió Harry.

- No me importa - lo interrumpió la castaña.

-O-

La clase estaba en silencio, hasta que hizo su aparición la profesora.

- Buenas tardes. Soy la profesora Melanie Tonks. La prima de Nymphadora –dijo la nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Era joven, tendría unos veinticinco años, su cara tenía la misma forma que la de Nymphadora Tonks. Pero sus ojos eran color gris mezclado con el hielo, muy familiares. Tenía el pelo rubio, era alta y delgada. Muy atractiva. Toda la clase tenía la boca abierta como si estuvieran viendo a Voldemort reaparecer allí mismo. Por fin Harry reaccionó y fue el primero que habló.

- La… prima de… Tonks… - dijo el azabache con lágrimas brotándole en los ojos. – seguro tu cuidas a… Ted… - dijo Harry suspirando hondo, practicamente tragándose las lágrimas.

- Si. Tú eres… Harry Potter. ¿Verdad?; Lupin y Nymphadora no paraban de hablar de ti. Tenían razón… esos ojos, son los de Lily. – dijo la nueva profesora impactando más aún, si era posible, a todos los alumnos de la clase.

- ¿Co-conocis-ste a mi mad-dre? – tartamudeó el ojiverde temblando.

- Si. Íbamos a Hogwarts. No éramos mejores amigas, pero nos llevábamos bastante bien… Bueno… Ya que éramos de distinta edad, y estábamos en casas diferentes… - paró de hablar - ¿Pasó algo? – por fin la profesora notaba lo anonadada que estaba toda la clase ante su presencia.

Estaba muy claro que hoy nadie aprendería nada en esa clase. Ya que todos los alumnos en, especialmente los de ex-Gryffindor, la bombardearon con preguntas. La clase había durado dos horas, pero habían parecido simplemente cinco minutos.

-O-

- ¿¡QUÉ! – gritó la pelirroja estupefacta al enterarse de la noticia.

- Bueno Ginny, eso pasa por haberte dormido – dijo Hermione dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

- Y ¿Cómo está Ted? – inquirió al borde del llanto.

- Bien – respondió Harry – ella lo cuidó, hasta que le solicitaron que diera clases aquí. Ahora esta en la casa de su abuela – la pelirroja suspiró aliviada.

- Cuando la vi en la cena, su cara me había sonado familiar, ahora entiendo por que – se hablaba a sí misma la ojiazul.

El trío saludó a Ginny, y se fue a la clase de botánica.

-O-

A las siete finalizaron las clases. Se fueron a cenar a las ocho y media. Habían tenido que impedir que una planta carnívora mágica se los comiera en herbología; en transformaciones, aprendieron a cambiar una hormiga, por un perro, y en pociones, Hermione obtuvo una Felix Felicis, y el profesor Slughorn quedó confundido, ya que Harry no fue tan talentoso, como lo había sido en sexto. Cierto rubio no había asistido a ninguna de las clases de ese día.

- Draco ¿Por qué no viniste? Oh, si te contara quien es la nueva profesora… - decía Pansy Parkinson riendo.

- ¿Nueva profesora? ¿Quién era ella? – inquirió Draco despreocupado.

- La prima de Tonks… ¿Cómo era su nombre…? Ah, si, Melanie – comentó ella soltando un bostezo.

- ¿MELANIE? – dijo Malfoy con los ojos como platos.

- Si, ella dijo algo sobre ti. – Continuó Blaise Zabbini – Algo como que tu primera frase había sido "odio a los impuros" – dicho esto soltó una gran risotada.

- Hablando de impuros… No se imaginan lo furioso que se puso Potter con tu contraseña, Draco – dijo Pansy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Yo sabía que Potter o Weasley odiarían esa contraseña – dijo el ojigris. A continuación los tres estallaron en carcajadas.

-O-

- Hermione… No trates de detenerme, colmaron mi paciencia – dijo un, moreno muy enfadado al escuchar la conversación que tenían los ex-Slytherins, ya que todos comían en la misma mesa, y no eran tantos alumnos como para no escuchar las conversaciones ajenas. - ese hurón… - a continuación se puso de pie, junto con Ron, pero Hermione intervino.

- ¡Alto chicos! ¡No cometan locuras! – dijo la castaña desesperada.

- No, Hermione, traté de ser pacífico pero se están burlando de nosotros, eso no se puede discutir – dijo Ron mirando hacia las serpientes con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Además, te dije que si por alguna casualidad veía a Malfoy, y averiguaba si él era el culpable de esa contraseña, lo mataría. – dijo el ojiverde arremangándose la camisa.

Prácticamente arrastrando a Hermione (ya que ella continuaba suplicándoles que no discutieran), fueron con las serpientes.

- Miren quien viene, la rata de biblioteca, un cara-rajada y una fea comadreja – comentó Pansy señalando al trío.

- ¿Qué pasó Potter? Pansy nos contó que no podías entrar a la sala común ¿Te olvidaste la contraseña? – inquirió Malfoy irónicamente cuando los tres llegaron al lado de los ex-Slytherins.

- ¿Por qué Malfoy? ¿Cuál era la contraseña? ¿"Tenemos ganas de ver bailar al hurón botador, Draco Malfoy"? – respondió Harry astutamente.

- No Potter, la contraseña era "A Sirius Black lo mató Bellatrix Lestrange" – respondió el rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro; a lo que Harry respondió con un puñetazo en la nariz hacia Malfoy.

- Estamos a mano, ésa te la debía hace mucho ¿No? – comentó el ojiverde con una sonrisa.

- Vamos, Harry – dijo Hermione tomando un azabache furioso por la camisa, y tirando de ella, para alejarse de ahí lo antes posible.

- Se lo merecía – añadió Ron por lo bajo.

-O-

_Me las pagará. Me las va a pagar. Primero ese estúpido hechizo en sexto, y ahora me rompe la nariz en público… Me las va a pagar._

Pensaba un rubio acostado en la enfermería.

-O-

- Ese odioso, cínico, estúpido, oxigenado hurón… - comentaba Harry todavía con ganas de regalarle un segundo puñetazo a Malfoy.

- Basta Harry, mínimo le rompiste la nariz ¿Qué más quieres? – preguntó Hermione enojada por lo que habían hecho sus amigos – si McGonagall se entera… - pero no terminó la frase, ya que Ron la interrumpió.

- No lo dudo… Malfoy es un soplón… ¿Recuerdan lo de Buckbeack? – inquirió Ron, también furioso.

- Además de soplón, exagerado – coincidió el azabache.

- Basta chicos… Es hora de dormir – intervino Hermione.

Saludo a sus dos mejores amigos y se fue a la cama.

-O-

Esta vez, no tuvo ninguna pesadilla con Draco Malfoy. Miró su reloj. Eran las nueve de la mañana, bajó a la sala común. Escuchó que había alguien afuera tratando de entrar. Salió, y vio que era Luna.

- Herms ¡No diré esa contraseña! – dijo furiosa la rubia.

- ¡Estoy harta! ¡Esa contraseña tiene contenido falso! ¿Por qué nadie quiere decirla? ¿Es qué acaso creen qué es verdad y no quieren herir mis sentimientos? – gritó la castaña.

Para su sorpresa, Luna sonrió.

- ¿Sigues confundida por el beso? – preguntó esta de repente.

- ¿Be-be-beso? – inquirió la castaña.

Ya se había olvidado de eso.

- Creo que sí… En fin, no dirás la contraseña, hasta que alguien se apiade y la diga por nosotras. – dijo la ojiazul cruzándose de brazos.

- Todos los _sangres sucias _morirán pronto – dijo la ojimiel.

- ¡Hermione! – protestó Luna.

- Nunca íbamos a entrar, admítelo – contestó Hermione entrando por el orificio del retrato - ¿No vienes? – preguntó la castaña, notando que Luna no había dado ni un solo paso. Salió del orificio que continuaba abierto, y fue al lado de su amiga. – Luna ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió ésta.

- Herms… Sé que no aprobarás mi idea. Sólo te pido que lo pienses… ¿Podemos idear un plan para vengarnos de esa serpiente? – preguntó finalmente Luna.

* * *

¿Y? ¿De donde salió esta Luna tan agresiva? ¿Qué va a responder Hermione? :O lo sabran el martees, por que me voy de viaje, y volveré el martes, no creo que a nadie le interese mucho, pero por si las dudas, aviso.

RESPUESTA AL REVIEW:

_sailor mercuri o neptune:_

Para averiguar lo de la llave, faltan muuuuchos capitulos... de nuevo, gracias por tus reviews que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo, y bueno... ¿Te gustó el cap?

Saludos!

También graciass a los que leen y no comentan ;) POR FAVOR, apretar ese botón que dice: "Review this chapter" no es muy complicado, por favooor, se los suplico desesperadamente, dejenme saber si esta historia es lo suficientemente buena como para seguir actualizando :|

**R E V I E W S**


	5. Astoria Greengrass

Holaa! Desde ya le agradezco a _sailor mercuri o neptune_ por haber comentado el cap anterior... creo que no podré actualizar tan seguido, pero de todas formas, lamento mucho haberme atrasado tanto, tuve ciertos problemas que no me permitieron actualizar :S EN FIN, aquí está finalmente el cap 5...

¡A leer!

* * *

Capítulo V: Astoria Greengrass

Hermione se quedó congelada ante la pregunta de su amiga. Esperaba estas cosas de Ron, o de Harry, incluso Ginny, pero no de ella.

- Luna… No sé… No me hizo nada malo, como para vengarme – respondió ésta dudando.

- ¿No? – inquirió la rubia.

- Perdonen señoritas… pero ¿Piensan entrar? – preguntó el hombre montado a caballo del cuadro.

Ambas entraron, y quedó claro que Hermione no quería vengarse de nada. Fue a desayunar cuando sus amigos se despertaron.

-O-

- ¿¡Cómo qué te olvidaste! – gritó él comenzándose a enojar.

- Te dije que no lo recuerdo, pero por que no fui al baile, te dije que estaba enferma. – repitió ella con un poco de miedo.

Él tomó el cuello de la túnica, lo abrió, y vio que en el cuello de Astoria, no había nada. Ninguna "A" ni ninguna "G".

- ¿Dónde están las iniciales de tu nombre? – preguntó él bastante furioso.

- Draco… ¿Te das cuenta de las cosas que me estás preguntando? ¡Sólo sé que estoy saliendo con alguien!, ¡no fui a la fiesta! y ¡no tengo mis estúpidas iniciales en el cuello! – gritó ella enumerando con los dedos.

Éste, que la había soltado del cuello, la tomó por ambas muñecas, la giró y le dijo tirándole su aliento en la cara:

- A mí nadie me habla así – y la soltó con mucha fuerza; tanta, que la rubia cayó al piso.

Cuando pudo incorporarse, ella salió corriendo en la dirección opuesta por la que él se había ido caminando.

-O-

_Greengrass, se cree mucho por que la besó el gran Draco Malfoy, además yo sé que sus padres están en quiebra… Aunque… Hablando de estar en quiebra…_

Pensó al divisar a Weasley, Potter y Granger.

- Oye Weasel, vi una moneda por ahí, tómala antes de que Filch se la quede – dijo Draco señalando al piso, y soltó una carcajada al ver como el estúpido Potter se ponía rojo de ira.

Pero su cara de diversión cambió a la de sorpresa, al ver que Granger quería huir de la pelea, yéndose por el lado de la biblioteca. Él se fue por el lado opuesto, sabiendo que había un atajo cerca, que lo llevaba directamente a la biblioteca. Potter se las iba a pagar, y sabía que a Potter le dolería más que molestara a Granger, a que le lanzara un _Crussiatus _a él mismo. Al llegar a la biblioteca vio a la _sangre sucia_ sentada, leyendo. Él sabía que Potter y Weasley lo debían haber seguido, por lo tanto actuó rápido, fue a la mesa que estaba al lado de la de Granger, y dijo:

- Rex, ven acá.

El elfo, apareció al instante. Y su cara se horrorizó al ver quien lo había llamado.

- ¿Qué...? ¿U-uste-ted me lla-lla-llamó? – inquirió el elfo temblando.

- Soy tu dueño ¿No lo recuerdas? ¿Y no recuerdas que te dije que si te veía tartamudeando de vuelta te lanzaría un _Crussiatus_? – preguntó Draco sonriendo, ya que Granger, había bajado el libro que estaba leyendo para verlo maltratar al elfo con expresión de horror en el rostro.

- No, no, no, usted le dio una prenda a Rex, Rex es libre. Usted no puede… Ella… Ella dijo que la señora McGonagall… – dijo el elfo señalando a la castaña.

El elfo tenía la fea bufanda puesta, Draco se la sacó y dijo:

- Ya eres mío de vuelta… - pero la ojimiel reaccionó sin poder evitarlo.

- ¡Rex no lo obedezcas! – dijo Hermione; y sorprendida de lo que había hecho se tapó la boca con ambas manos, y se fue a buscar un libro.

_¿Por qué rayos soy tan impulsiva? La oferta de Luna me está atrayendo poderosamente…_

- Oh, ahí está señorita Granger, la otra vez se fue sin que pudiera decirle que la sección prohibida, no es inaccesible para ustedes… Es decir, para entrar, no necesitan autorización – _Gracias señora Pince, pero no le responderé, por que si dijera algo la mandaría a la mierda… Mejor asiento con la cabeza_

Pensó Hermione, Madame Pince se fue.

_Algo logré, hice que me respondiera cuando no quería ni meterse en la pelea… ¡Pero no es suficiente!_

Pensó Draco malvadamente.

- ¡REX! – gritó éste, con el volumen alto, para que Hermione lo oyera.

- ¿S-si amo? – respondió el elfo sumiso.

- Golpéate la cabeza contra ese estante con libros – ordenó la serpiente.

El elfo comenzó a hacerlo.

- ¡Más fuerte! – los golpes del elfo, sonaban como un martillo contra una pared.

Mientras Rex hacía la tarea que le había ordenado su "amo", lloraba y lo hacía a niveles escandalosos, suerte que no había casi nadie en la biblioteca, por que esa escena, era digna para que Collin Creevey le hubiera sacado una foto si siguiera con vida. La castaña no reinsistió más, oír a una indefensa criatura sufrir de esa manera sumando lo que le había hecho a Harry el día anterior, y esa odiosa contraseña la hicieron reaccionar contra su voluntad.

_- ¡Desmaius!_ – lanzó Hermione.

Inmediatamente, el hechizo tuvo efecto y Draco cayó al piso. Muy lentamente miró a su alrededor, pero nadie la había visto hacer ese ataque.

- ¡Para ya Rex! – gritó la ojimiel, ya que el elfo siguió golpeándose aunque su "amo" había caído al piso – _Obliviate_ – fue lo último que la castaña dijo antes de dejar al rubio tirado en el piso de la biblioteca.

-O-

- ¿En… serio? – dijo Luna Lovegood con los ojos más abiertos que de costumbre.

- Si… pero creo que le debería contar a Harry, o a Ron… O a los dos –dijo la castaña dudosa.

- No… Herms… Ellos quieren vengarse golpeándolo e insultándolo. Nosotras lo haremos de manera diferente, lo vamos a humillar. – contestó la ojiazul astutamente.

- ¿Cómo lo humillaremos? – preguntó Hermione inquieta.

-O-

Hermione realizaría el primer paso de la operación "A humillar al hurón" (título que había escogido Luna). Corroboraría si la sala de Menesteres era utilizable, y si su imaginación era muy limitada como para crear el ambiente que ella necesitaba para lo que debería hacer para la operación de humillar a Malfoy. Imaginó un salón confortable, acogedor, con muchas ventanas, velas y tal vez música. Hizo los pasos necesarios, y abrió la puerta. El lugar era perfecto. Una sala con piso de madera y paredes blancas, sin luces, excepto la de unas velas. Había un sillón contra una pared, una chimenea, y todo lo demás estaba ocupado por un gran mueble con libros.

-O-

El segundo paso, era revisar las cosas que había traído de su casa. Pero lo más importante era el antifaz y las iniciales de su prima. El collar estaba, pero no encontraba el antifaz… Lo buscaría más tarde. El vestido negro estaba. Los zapatos de tacón alto también. Las joyas que usó ese día también. El broche que usó en su pelo, también. La ayuda de Ginny para teñir su pelo… ya veremos.

-O-

- Harry… me prestarías a Hedw… - _lo había olvidado, Hedwing murió el año pasado… ¡MIERDA! Pobre ave… _- ¡Nada! recordé que lo había guardado en mi… habitación.

- ¿Eh? – inquirió el azabache por no entender absolutamente nada sobre el monólogo que Hermione acababa de realizar.

_Utilizaré una de las lechuzas de la escuela. ¡Listo!_

Pensaba al finalizar de escribir la carta para la señora Weasley.

_Querida Sra. Weasley:_

_Lamento molestarla… Pero ¿Recuerda qué en la fiesta a la que asistí con, Ginny, Harry y Ron, yo tenía puesto un antifaz? Bueno… Si lo recuerda, lo necesito… Creo que lo dejé en el armario de Ginny… porque no lo encuentro por ningún lado._

_Con cariño, _

_Hermione Granger._

Envió la carta y a los dos días, llegó la respuesta. Hermione supo que la carta estaba destinada para ella ya que la lechuza era la única que había aparecido en ese desayuno. Lo único que vio en las patas de la lechuza, era una carta, lo cuál la decepcionó un poco, ya que el antifaz no venía también en un paquete como ella lo esperaba.

_Querida Hermione:_

_¿Cuántas veces debo decirte qué me llames Molly? Si querida, recuerdo el antifaz del que hablas, lo metí en el bolso de Ginny, ¿No te lo dijo?_

_Con cariño, _

_Molly Weasley._

Como una flecha corrió a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, y como era prefecta, sabía la contraseña. La dijo, y entró por el orificio del retrato de la Señora Gorda. Por suerte, Ginny estaba sentada leyendo en la sala común.

- Ginny, necesito mi antifaz, y un favor… - la mencionada miró a Hermione.

- ¡Herms! ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo la pelirroja contenta y extrañada a la vez.

- Ginny, no tengo tiempo para explicarlo, ¿Me darías mi antifaz? – dijo la ojimiel nerviosa.

- ¿TU antifaz? – respondió la pelirroja.

- Bueno, el antifaz de mi prima, Arianne – corrigió Hermione.

- Te lo traeré – dicho esto fue a las habitaciones de las chicas, y volvió con el antifaz en la mano.

- También necesito que me peines, como en el día del baile. – la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza, y comenzó con el pedido de Hermione.

-O-

Dos horas después, el pelo de Hermione estaba rubio, y recogido en el broche plateado que usó en la fiesta.

- ¡Estás lista Herms! – exclamó Ginny feliz.

- Gracias, me sorprende que no me hayas preguntado para que quiero este peinado – dijo la nuevamente "rubia".

- Supuse que te decidiste a salir con Ron de una vez por todas – respondió la pelirroja.

- Te puedo decir que para eso NO es – dijo la ojimiel – Pero no te puedo decir para que SI es – completó la castaña.

- Bueno Herms, ya escuchaste mi opinión, no se en que estás metida, pero te pido que no te metas en líos. – dicho esto, Hermione dejó su antigua sala común para cambiarse la ropa, y comenzar con lo acordado con Luna.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado el cap! ¿cual es el plan de luna y hermione? :O muchisimas graciass a MiaRiddley por haber agregado la historia a sus favoritos :)

RESPUESTA AL REVIEW:

_sailor mercuri o neptune:_

Muchisimas gracias por continuar dejandome reviews, me encanta que te guste la historia, pero lamento decirte que este capítulo te llenará de más y más preguntas,

Saludos! :D :D

POR FAVOR... SOLAMENTE LES PIDO: DEJENME UN _**REVIEW**_


	6. Operación A Humillar al Hurón

HOLAA! AVISO: Este capitulo no les gustara mucho, pero creanme, durará poco... pronto todo volverá a la normalidad :D

¡A leer!

* * *

Capítulo VI: Operación "A Humillar al Hurón"

_Querido Draco:_

_Sé que al principio dije que no te reconocía, pero ese beso me dejo sin aliento, quiero repetirlo. Hoy, después de cenar en la sala de Menesteres._

_Astoria_

La letra era negra, prolija y elegante. Sin duda provenía de ella, además ¿Quién más se había enterado de ese beso en el balcón? Lo que le extrañaba era que ¿Por qué le había dicho todo eso en el corredor el otro día?

_Lo sabía, Greengrass. Estaba seguro de que volverías y pedirías más de lo que ningún otro puede dar. Es decir, este cuerpo, no es digno de cualquiera…_

-O-

A Hermione la culpa, no la dejó probar un bocado. El estómago le daba vueltas como un remolino, así que no se molestó en asistir a la cena, tampoco Luna; iban a planificar todo con sumo detalle. La sala común de octavo año estaba completa y totalmente vacía. Así que tenían más privacidad, y no tenían la necesidad de encantar la Sala Común para que nadie las escuchara.

- Recuérdame por una última vez ¿Por qué no le das el beso tú con poción multijugos? – inquirió la "rubia" indecisa.

- Por que ya probó tus besos, si lo beso yo no sería lo mismo. Además estoy enamorada de… de… Ro…Ron… Ronald – confesó en un sollozo la rubia.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó la castaña sin poder creerlo.

- Lo descubrí cuando lo besaste. En ese momento no lo amaba, pero vi el beso, y las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos – decía la rubia haciendo sentir a Hermione más culpable de lo que se sentía hasta el momento.

-O-

Draco nunca había descubierto como utilizar la habitación, así que esperó a que la rubia llegara. Una puerta se formó de repente, miró en todas las direcciones, pero no había nadie. Entró de todas formas. El salón tenía paredes blancas, piso de madera, grandes ventanas y unas velas. La vista era preciosa. Se veía el cielo estrellado, la luna plateada, el lago congelado, y todos los terrenos de Hogwarts cubiertos por una fina capa de nieve. La puerta se cerró.

- Por fin… pensé que no ibas a venir… - Draco giró.

Era "ella", con la misma ropa, el mismo pelo, igual a la del baile. Hermosa. Perfecta. Sangre limpia. Inteligente, millones de cualidades que describían a Astoria Greengrass, ahora que lo pensaba _falsa_ sería otro adjetivo para describirla, ya que en el corredor actuó como si nunca hubiera pasado nada en ningún lugar…

- Antes de lo que vayamos a hacer… ¿Por qué dijiste eso en el corredor? – inquirió el rubio acercándose a la falsa rubia.

- ¿Qué importa? – dicho esto Hermione se acercó, cruzó sus manos por detrás del cuello de el rubio y por primera vez, le dio un beso a Draco Malfoy, sabiendo que era él (esta vez si lo veía con el antifaz puesto. Le veía toda la cara).

-O-

- ¿Y Hermione? – inquirió Harry un poco preocupado.

- No lo sé… No vino a comer – dijo Ron desinteresado.

- ¿Malfoy sigue cenando? – preguntó el azabache.

- No, se fue hace rato ¿Por qué? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Me lo temía – respondió el ojiverde chasqueando la lengua.

- ¿Crees que le haya hecho algo? – preguntó el ojiazul ahora si preocupado.

- No lo sé. ¿Y Luna? – preguntó el moreno.

- Estaba en la sala común y me dijo que no iba a comer, estaba un poco nerviosa – dijo Ron recordando la escena.

- Vayamos a buscarla, tal vez ella sepa donde está Hermione. – Harry estaba muy preocupado.

- Harry, tiene casi veinte años, seguro está en la biblioteca, ¿No puede cuidarse sola? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

- La última vez que se "cuidó sola" casi la mata un _troll_, Ron. Busquemos a Luna. – dijo el ojiverde.

-O-

_Hermione ama a Ron. Ron la ama a ella. Nunca se fijaría en una chica rara que usa rabanitos en las orejas…_

Pensaba una rubia llorando. La sala común estaba vacía, y el único sonido existente era el de los sollozos de Luna.

- ¡Luna! ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde está Hermione? – _ay Ronald… si simplemente te hubieras cayado en "estás bien"…_

- No sé, no la vi, ¿No fue a comer? – _sé que miento mal, pero no es algo que haga habitualmente._

- Luna ¿Por qué lloras? – _Harry… Harry… Harry… Siempre fingiendo que Hermione no te importa… tanto_.

- No hablemos de mí ahora. ¿No revisaron en la biblioteca? – _disimular es inútil…_

- ¡Yo te lo dije Harry! ¡Vamos Luna! ¡Cuéntanos! ¿Por qué llorabas? -_Ronald eres el chico más atractivo de la escuela, estoy enamorada de ti y como no me correspondes estaba llorando como una típica adolescente._

- No pasa nada… vi unos _nargles_ rondando por ahí, tuve miedo - _¡Muy bien Luna! ¿Así planeas conquistarlo? ¿Cómo inventé a los nargles? ¡Ah si! ¡Para situaciones como esta! Cuando no tengo salida y respondo la primer mentira que se me viene a la mente._

- Bueno Luna… - _¡LO QUE FALTABA! Como broche de oro me trata como una loca… Loca por ti Ron ¿Piensas que no vi ese beso que te diste con Hermione…?_

- Adiós chicos – _Adiós Ron, te amo._

-O-

- Basta Draco… Basta – _no Draco no pares esos besos me vuelven loca._

Se separó de la "rubia", la cual demostró en su rostro disgusto. Él se acercó casi rozando sus labios y dijo:

- Tú no quieres que pare – dicho esto rozó los labios de ésta con los propios, y volvió a él un peculiar y familiar choque eléctrico que le encantó.

- No quiero… pero deberíamos – admitió Hermione.

- ¿Por qué?, solo son las… tres de la mañana – contestó él despreocupado.

- Se… - depositó un fugaz beso en los labios de Draco – Van… - depositó otro – A… - depositó el tercero – Preocupar… por nosotros. – dicho esto continuó besándolo con la misma pasión que en la fiesta.

Ella lo besaba sabiendo que era Draco. Sabiendo que le encantaban esos besos. Sabiendo que ni un millón de besos de Ron igualarían un simple roce de labios que Draco le diera. Sabiendo que él la odiaba. Sabiendo que ella lo odiaba. Pero la cosa era vengarse, no hacerlo feliz, tenía que detenerse… Tenía que hacerlo sufrir… Aunque sea un poco… Se separó lentamente.

- Me debo ir… - dicho esto, trató de irse, pero el Slytherin era muy rápido, la tomó de la muñeca, la atrajo hacia sí mismo y dijo:

- Astoria… ¿Para qué el antifaz, y la misma ropa del baile? – comentó él.

- Para que fuera igual a ese día – respondió la ojimiel.

- Bueno, ahora entiendo por que te vas tan temprano… igual que lo hiciste en el baile – dijo él sonriendo.

- Adiós – como acto final, volvió a besarlo, con pasión, introduciendo su lengua, y cuando sabía que él estaba a su merced, se separó. – me voy.

- Ojala sueñes conmigo – contestó él depositando el último beso en la boca de Hermione.

_Con esa boquita me dijiste sangre sucia… Con la que me acabas de besar…_

Pensaba Hermione para sí misma, dejando al rubio solo, como en el balcón de la fiesta.

-O-

Ella creía que nunca lloraría tanto, como lo había hecho el día en el que tanta gente murió. Tonks, Lupin, Fred… mucha gente. Esa noche, lloró tanto que ni siquiera durmió.

-O-

- Veo que desgraciadamente todo salió bien – dijo Luna al ver a Hermione – pero, tranquila Herms, no eres la única que lloró y no pudo dormir. – trataba de consolarla una ojiazul.

- ¿Por qué estabas triste Luna? – preguntó la castaña que había dejado de llorar.

- Ronald… - contestó la rubia.

Bajaron a la sala común, donde un azabache, corrió al ver a Hermione.

- ¡HERMIONE! ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? – preguntó Harry abrazando a Hermione con la misma fuerza que había usado para pegarle a Malfoy.

- Estaba durmiendo – contestó ella con dificultad para respirar.

Pero él estaba tan feliz de verla, que no la soltó. La tomó por los hombros, y le dijo en el oído:

- Tenemos que hablar… a solas Herms – dijo él susurrando.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y pensó en un lugar privado. Y ¿Qué lugar más privado qué el que ella había utilizado la noche anterior?

Entró, y la habitación era exactamente igual. Imágenes de una rubia con antifaz y un rubio platinado asaltaron la mente de Hermione. Ambos se sentaron en el gran sillón que había contra la pared.

- Esto… Herms… Voy a terminar con Ginny – comentó el azabache cabizbajo.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Hermione tomando a su amigo del hombro.

- Por que creo que me enamoré de otra – contestó él abrazando a Hermione.

- ¿Me dirás de quien crees estar enamorado? – preguntó ella interesada.

- Con una condición. Ayúdame a ver si lo que siento por esa persona, no es una confusión mía… – él la miraba con ojos suplicantes.

- ¿Cómo puedo yo ayudarte, Harry? – ella no podía mirarlo así, tenía que ayudarlo a toda costa.

- Bésame, Hermione – dijo él acercándose a la castaña.

- ¿Qué demon…? – pero su pregunta terminó ahí, ya que él ya había conectado su boca con la de ella.

Hermione no quería… Ella sabía que eso estaba mal, pero simplemente lo amaba tanto (como amigo) que no pudo negarse. Pero no le iba a corresponder, solo quería que eso terminara… Y a la vez no, por que su casi-hermano besaba tan bien…

_Harry James Potter… Crees que estás enamorado de mí, solo por que desaparecí y te preocupaste… Por favor deja de besarme por que estoy a punto de empezar a corresponderte._

Pero sin intención alguna cerró los ojos, y le correspondió suave y dulcemente, era una muy bella sensación. Era el sabor de lo prohibido. Su mente le decía: "¿Qué estás haciendo traidora? No solo traicionas a Ginny, sino a Ron". Su boca le decía: "No pares… Esto no se repetirá, aprovéchalo". Como una tonta, le siguió correspondiendo, y se besaron, hasta que la culpa de Hermione le provocó tanto de dolor que tuvo que detenerse.

- Perdón Harry, no tenía que haberlo seguido – se disculpó ella sintiéndose basura.

- Perdón Herms, yo te besé, pero no fue en vano, fue una de las mejores cosas que me pasaron en la vida – dijo él sonriendo.

Era tan dulce, tan hermoso, tan prohibido que tenía ganas de llorar, esa también había sido una de las mejores experiencias de ella. La repetiría una y otra vez, pero perder tres amigos por el placer de besar a su mejor amigo, no era algo que ella quería experimentar.

- Romperé con ella – confirmó Harry.

- No Harry por favor – ella tenía ganas de llorar, había usado a su mejor amigo.

- Por eso te dije que no me abrazaras ni me dieras besos, me estabas tentando… Ya había empezado a sentir algo, y tú me lo ponías tan difícil – confesó el azabache.

- Harry, no soy linda, paso todo el día en la biblioteca, tengo despeinado el cabello, te usé como a un juguete, no te enamores de la peor persona del mundo – argumentó la ojimiel.

- Hermione Jane Granger, si de esa preciosa boca vuelven a salir esas horribles palabras, repetiré lo que ocurrió hace un instante – amenazó él ojiverde.

- Pero… - intentó replicar ella.

- Herms, no me importa lo que digas, me enamoré de ti, y si no alejas tus hermosos labios de los míos, volveré a besarte – dijo él con cara de sufrimiento (ya que sus bocas estaban separadas por solo unos centímetros).

- Harry, sabes que si yo te correspondiera, esta relación no tendría futuro – dijo ella triste por su mejor amigo.

- ¿Por qué no? – dijo él tomando a Hermione de la mano.

- Por que está mal. Ginny me mataría, junto con Ron – dijo la castaña, triste de que su amistad fuera tan problemática a veces.

- Te amo Hermy – dicho esto, le dio un suave y dulce beso en la mejilla a la castaña.

* * *

Estoy segura de que muchos ustedes ODIARAN este capítulo, pero tranquilos, mi pareja predilecta es D&H, no me maten! :) Lamento haber decepcionado a varios que seguro deben pensar que esta historia va a estar cada vez peor, pero no se apureen! quedan muchos capitulos, odienme al terminar de leer el capitulo final :S

Gracias por agregar esta historia a favoritos a: Sweet Knight, Charlotte G9, nonaloka y waso

Miles de gracias a los dos reviews! :D :D :D

RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS

_sailor mercuri o neptune:_

Holaaaaaaaa! como siempre miles de gracias por el review y por seguir a esta historia desde que publique el primer cap, no me odies por este cap, espera a lo que viene en los otros ;)

Saludos! :D

_Charlotte G9:_

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR DEJARME UN REVIEW Y POR AGREGAR LA HISTORIA A FAVORITOS ;) me alegra que te haya gustado, y espero no decepcionarte con este RARO capitulo...

Saludos! :)


	7. La Propuesta

Holaaaa! Muchisimas gracias por los 3 reviews que recibi! Es la primera vez que recibo tantos en un solo capitulo :D ojalá que con esto se aclare que soy una amante pasional de los DRAMIONE hahaha,,

¡A leer!

* * *

Capítulo VII: La Propuesta

Ese beso atormentaba a Hermione, suerte que no veía a Ginny seguido, por que la culpa terminaría matándola. Aún recordaba lo triste que había estado su amiga.

Flash Back

- Te juro que al principio, ni siquiera le creí, pensé que era una broma, pero… pero… en sus ojos… él, ya no me miraba como antes, además casi nunca nos hablábamos, no me veía más que como una amiga – confesaba Ginny llorando.

En su rabieta, había destruido ciertos decorados de la habitación.

- Pero Gin… Él también sufrió mucho el año anterior – trataba de consolarla Luna.

- Es verdad, no tienes idea de cómo estaba cuando salías con Dean en sexto... – decía Hermione casi tan triste como Ginny.

- Ustedes no entienden… No saben lo que me costó enamorarlo, desde los diez años que sufro por él – dicho esto, siguió llorando con más fuerza que la que había utilizado Rex cuando se golpeaba la cabeza.

Fin del Flash Back

_Harry… me arrepiento de haberte besado… Ojala que esto no arruine nuestra amistad…_

Pensaba para sí misma la castaña.

- Herms, ¿Podemos hablar? Sin trucos, lo juro – comentó él con una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo Harry, ¿En el mismo lugar? – _Acabo de descubrir una nueva cosa de mi misma…_

- Si – _soy masoquista._

-O-

Al entrar, la sala de Menesteres tenía luces, y contaba con varios sillones individuales formando un círculo, y con una pequeña mesa adelante. Muy parecida a una sala de estar.

Esta vez, Hermione tomó distancia, no quería terminar como la última vez que habían "hablado en privado".

- Ron me odia – confesó el azabache.

- Por que lastimaste a Ginny – aclaró Hermione.

- No sabes lo triste que estaba cuando dejamos de ser amigos buscando los _horocruxes… _siento lo mismo ahora Eres la única amiga que tengo… - dijo el ojiverde abrazando a Hermione.

- No, no, Harry… Tienes a… ¡Luna!, a Dean..., a Seamus, a Neville – dijo la castaña aliviada por su mejor amigo.

- Pero a ellos no los quiero tanto como a ti – dijo Harry sonriendo y abrazando a Hermione, la soltó rápidamente - vete – dijo de repente.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la castaña algo ofendida.

- Vete, no voy a poder aguantar más – contestó el azabache cabizbajo.

- Aguantar… ¿Qué? – preguntó la ojimiel alarmada.

- Aguantar las ganas de hacer esto – contestó Harry acercándose a la castaña.

_Otra vez no…_

Pensó Hermione volteando la cara, para no repetir la complicada situación que se había desatado el día anterior.

- ¿Qué pasa Herms…? ¿Tan malos son mis besos? – bromeó el azabache.

- No, Harry, al contrario. Me encantan... – confesó la ojimiel.

- Entonces déjate llevar – dijo el azabache sonriendo.

- No Harry, está mal. Escucho a Ginny en mi cabeza, y veo la cara de espanto que pondría, ella o Ron si nos vieran. Harry, tú ya no eres como antes…– confesó la castaña muy triste.

- Hermione Jane Granger ¿Tiene Ron derecho a enojarse? ¿Le hicimos algo? – preguntó el ojiverde.

- No… pero – argumentaba Hermione.

- Shhhhhhh… Entonces, si amas a una persona ¿No puedes tener derecho a estar con ella? – preguntó Harry tomando a la castaña por los hombros.

- Si pero… yo no te… amo… yo te usé por que me… gustaron tus besos – contestó la castaña con un hilo de voz.

- Solo te pido una oportunidad… y… tú si me amas, pero te cuesta admitirlo, sino ¿Por qué te gustan tanto mis besos? – dijo Harry convencido.

- Que me gusten los besos de una persona no quiere decir que la ame… Lo digo por experiencia Harry, es la segunda vez que me pasa… – la castaña había hablado de más.

Por que admitió que los besos de Malfoy le gustaron.

- Detenme entonces – decía el azabache acercándose nuevamente a los labios de la castaña.

- Pensaré sobre tu propuesta, Harry, pero no me sobornes – bromeó la ojimiel.

- Me basta con eso… pero, no me negarás un inocente beso de despedida, como los que me dabas ANTES – hizo énfasis en la última palabra.

- Bueno – depositó un beso en la mejilla de Harry, y se fue antes de cometer locuras.

-O-

_¿Y si le doy una oportunidad? A ver… Si no funciona, perderíamos nuestra amistad… pero por otro lado, si funciona… perdería a Ginny, y seguramente a Ron. ¡Lo tengo! Le preguntaré a Luna…_

Pensaba Hermione con jaqueca.

-O-

- ¿¡Te besó! – decía Luna boquiabierta.

- ¡Mierda Luna! Cállate, si alguien me escucha, y lo comenta moriré – comentaba Hermione susurrando.

- Increíble, nunca lo hubiera imaginado – susurró Luna al oído de Hermione.

- Luna… Luna… No sé que hacer… Me encantó ese beso… Aunque no tanto como los de Malfoy – se tapó la boca a sí misma, sorprendida de lo que había dicho.

- Herms, no pasa nada, no tienes culpa de que a tu cuerpo le fascine intercambiar saliva con él… – dijo Luna tratando de ser comprensiva.

- Si lo dices así, suena asqueroso, pero me encantan, son distintos a los de Harry… - comentó Hermione por lo bajo.

- No es conveniente que salgan – dijo la rubia de repente.

- Lo sé… pero ese beso me gustó tanto, sino salimos, lo habré usado como a un juguete – replicó la ojimiel dudosa.

- Pero, los de Malfoy también te gustaron… – replicó la ojiazul.

- Si pero… fue TU idea que lo repitiera – contestó la castaña incrédula.

- Claro… pero TÚ lo besaste en la fiesta, eso yo no te obligue a hacerlo – le recordó Luna.

- Eso si lo admito… - reconoció Hermione.

-O-

_A ver otra vez… ¡Hola Harry! Pensé en lo que dijiste, y no te daré una oportunidad, pero no quiero lastimarte… No, otra. Harry, escucha, pensé en tu proposición, y decidí que no por que… No, tampoco… Harry James Potter, decidí… ¡No! Merlín, no sabía que era tan mala para estas cosas… Oh, claro, lo olvidaba, no muy a menudo tu mejor amigo se te declara, te besa, te encanta y le dices que no saldrás con él._

- ¡Hola, Herms! – _definitivamente, esto no estaba en mis planes…_

- ¡Harry! Pensé… que… ¡Vayamos a la Sala de Menesteres! – dijo la castaña algo alterada.

- De acuerdo – contestó Harry sonriendo.

-O-

_¿Qué lugar puede ser? Uno acogedor, como para amigos o… ¡Bueno! ¿A quién se le ocurriría un perfecto salón, para cuando una chica se negará a salir con su mejor amigo…? Ya sé… una especie de sala común, a lo Gryffindor… Wow, soné a Dumbledore…_

- ¿Quieres pasar, Herms? – preguntó el azabache sacando a Hermione de sus monólogos mentales.

- Entra, Harry – dijo la castaña señalando la puerta.

-O-

El lugar, era la sala común de Gryffindor (un copia, mejor dicho) pero los muebles y la decoración, no era ni dorada, ni escarlata, era blanca. Una habitación blanca, con muebles blancos y decoración con colores claros. Ambos se sentaron en un sillón, se miraron a los ojos, y Harry fue el que habló:

- ¿Qué opinas? – preguntó el azabache preocupado.

- ¿Sobre qué? – inquirió la castaña haciéndose la tonta.

- Sobre mi propuesta, por algo vinimos aquí ¿No? – comentó el azabache.

- Si, claro – contestó ella triste.

- Si, claro ¿Qué? – preguntó el ojiverde confundido.

- Te diré mi respuesta… No… pero, si te sirve de consuelo, me costó mucho decidir – dijo ella casi llorando.

- Sabía que no aceptarías – dijo él desilusionado.

- Harry… Ginny es mucho más linda que yo, tienen una historia y… - pero sus comparaciones se vieron interrumpidas por las palabras del moreno.

- Hermione Jane Granger, eres la chica más linda de la escuela– dijo el azabache.

- Perdona Herry, pero… esta relación nunca debió haberse imaginado – dijo la castaña llorando.

- Yo también lo lamento Herms… - completó el ojiverde.

-O-

- Pero Luna… - se quejó una ojimiel un poco enojada, e inconscientemente feliz.

- Hermione, yo no comprendo, por que te quejas, ya que dices que hacer esto te encanta, pero encontré una solución, esta vez será distinto – explicó Luna.

- ¿Dis…tin…to? – preguntó la ojimiel confundida.

- Te sacarás el antifaz… odio sentirme así… siento que te estoy obligando a hacer algo que no quieres - finalizó la rubia.

* * *

Hola! Ojalá que les haya gustado este cap... ¿como saldrá el plan de luna? lo veraan en el siguiente cap ;)

RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS

_sailor mercuri o neptune:_

lamento decepcionarte, pero este enamoramiento continuara, ya que es fundamental para el desenlace pero no adelantaré mas...

Saludos!

_Charlotte G9:_

GRAAAACIAS! me fasina que te guste mi historia, y ojala que te guste mucho este cap ;) si me dejas otro review me harias tan felizz... pero, eso ya es pedir, a mi me toca agradecerte por el review, no esperar mas...

Saludos!

_Negumi:_

Concuerdo totalmente en lo que me dijiste sobre el OOC... traté de modificar el error en este cap, me agrada que te guste la combinacion HarmonyxDramione, :D

Saludos!

Gracias por añadir esta historia a favoritos: Soluna Malfoy G, briadxsx y Zucma-san


	8. ¿Aceptación?

Uff, que difícil que fue este capítulo, nunca me había bloqueado tanto jejejej, pero finalmente, acá está el cap ;) ojalá que les guste

¡A leer!

* * *

Capítulo VIII: ¿Aceptación?

Ya estaba preparada. Estaba escondida, detrás de una armadura, como la última vez; él estaba retrasado, cinco, diez, quince minutos… cuando estaban a punto de cumplirse los veinte, apareció. Ella, salió de su escondite, abrió la puerta, y el rubio la miró asombrado.

- ¿De dónde sales? – inquirió él cuando ambos estaban adentro.

- Nunca lo sabrás – contestó ella sonriendo.

- Nuevamente me ignoraste todo el día, ¿Es un juego? – preguntó él confundido.

- Ya veremos – dijo ella uniendo sus labios con los de él.

Draco comenzó a corresponderle, Hermione disfrutaría ese beso, ese que sería el último, ya que cuando ella le mostrara su verdadera identidad, esas reuniones secretas dejarían de ocurrir. Decidió usarlo para descargarse, lo besó con toda la pasión que podía dar, soltando los besos de Harry, la tristeza de Ginny, la ira de Luna, a Ron y sus celos… Todo lo depositaría en ese beso mágico. Ya que Malfoy, al enterarse con quien se había besuqueado, sería una tumba, no le contaría a nadie sobre eso.

Pasó una hora… dos horas… tres, cuatro…

_Malfoy veamos que tan bien te cae enterarte de que besaste constantemente a Hermione Jane Granger durante cuatro horas, esto destruirá tu gran ego…_

Se separó de él, que tenía los ojos cerrados.

- Mírame Draco – dijo ella sacándose el antifaz.

El como respuesta cambió su sonrisa por una boca abierta, sus ojos por platos, y recién cayendo en cuenta de lo que había pasado, soltó a Hermione, quien se encontraba todavía con las manos del rubio en su cintura. Estuvo diez minutos sentado en un sillón, miraba a Hermione de vez en cuando y asentía con la cabeza, para asombro de la "rubia", él simplemente se levantó, y aplaudió.

- Muy inteligente, Granger… Permíteme saber una cosa… ¿Eras tú en la fiesta? – ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Me sorprende que no me hayas matado – dijo ella con un poco de miedo.

- ¿Por qué lo haría? Yo inicié todo esto, en el baile, si no te hubiera confundido con Greengrass, nada de esto hubiera pasado – comentó el rubio.

- Por que… me odias y nos reuníamos aquí para besarnos – dijo ella mirando a la nada.

- Siendo franco, besas bien Granger – los ojos de ella nunca se habían abierto de esa manera – pero déjame decirte, que si yo te gustaba tanto, ¿No era más simple no hechizarme todas las veces que nos encontrábamos en los corredores? – preguntó él algo desinteresado.

- Tu ego es más grande que tu cabeza Malfoy, me decepcionaste, lo mínimo que esperaba era un _Crussiatus - ¿Ahora nos llevamos bien, Malfoy? ¿Qué te pasa?_

- Yo también, pero hay que aceptarlo – dijo él acercándose a ella.

- ¿QUÉ? – _Perdón Malfoy, mátame, pero no me confundas así que… ¿QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA?_

- Granger, hiciste posible que me volviera loco por una chica, la cual creí que era Greengrass… te felicito, es la primera y seguro la última vez que ocurre – dijo él acercándose a ella.

La acercó tomándola de la cintura, y la besó. Hermione, muy conciente de lo que estaba pasando, le correspondió. Al principio, solo por costumbre, pero después con pasión, introduciendo su lengua, y recorriendo cada centímetro de la boca del Slytherin. Él, esperó hasta que Hermione, empezó a soltar pequeños gemidos dentro de su boca, ahí se separó. La ojimiel, mostró enojo en su expresión, pero al abrir los ojos se ruborizó, ya que encontró la burlona risa de Draco. Él se acercó a su oído, y susurró:

- ¿Te gusto? - _¿Perdón…? ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¡Claro que si Malfoy, esta vez te luciste!_

- No… lo hice por que… odiarías besar a una sangre sucia – contestó ella.

- Esto lo hiciste para joderme, lo sé… pero en el fondo te gusto Granger, y quieres más – dijo descaradamente el rubio.

- ¡No! – contestó ella cruzándose de brazos.

Él simplemente volvió a besarla, y por costumbre, ella le correspondió. Él se separó, y dijo:

- Granger, vamos… claro que quieres más, ¿O me vas a decir que te estabas negando? – dijo él sonriendo.

La única reacción de ella, fue correr y dejar al rubio solo. El plan era avergonzarlo, pero él había logrado humillarla a ella.

-O-

- Fascinante… dejame ver si entendí, él te beso sin el antifaz, ¿Correcto? – preguntó Luna incrédula.

- Si, y como la gota que rebalsa el vaso, le correspondí, haciendo que en la operación me saliera el tiro por la culata – contestó Hermione.

- Herms, es solo un beso, terminó todo el asunto, ¿O crees qué andará gritando por los corredores "besé a Hermione y me gustó"? – inquirió la rubia.

- No, Luna, pero me refiero, a que el plan me salió mal, me sacrifiqué a mí y a mi orgullo, para que él terminara ganando – dijo la castaña enojada.

- Lo lamento mucho, Herms, yo te metí en todo esto, y por un simple capricho, espero que no te moleste demasiado – dijo la rubia finalizando la operación fallida de "A Humillar al Hurón".

Ambas fueron a dormir.

-O-

- Buenos días chicos, ya que en la otra clase no trabajamos, hoy debemos hacerlo… Oh, ahí estás Draco, la última vez que te vi usabas pañales – dijo Marianne Tonks.

- Profesora, ¿Usaremos libros en esta clase? – preguntó Hermione.

- No… Mis clases serán parecidas a las que daba Remus… Prácticas, creo que hasta divertidas y sin libros. Ahora… cuéntenme que cosas practicaron en séptimo - inquirió la profesora.

- La verdad… no todos asistimos – comentó Ron.

- Si… y los que estuvimos, no nos preocupamos por las clases, estábamos preocupados por Voldemort – comentó Luna despreocupada a pesar de las caras de terror de algunos alumnos que todavía no se atrevían a nombrar al "Innombrable" a pesar de que estuviera muerto.

- De acuerdo, en esta clase, ejecutarán sus Patronus y corregiré sus errores… pasarán de a uno – dijo la profesora.

- Eso es muy fácil, Harry sabe hacer uno desde tercer año, y otros alumnos, incluyéndome, aprendimos en quinto – comentó Seamus Finnigan gritando.

- De acuerdo, simplemente quiero observar que forma tiene cada uno ¿Algún problema? – inquirió la profesora sin enfadarse. Seamus negó con la cabeza.

Harry fue el primero, y sin problemas enseñó su ciervo plateado. Ron hizo un perro, Hermione hizo una bella nutria, Luna una escurridiza liebre, Pansy Parkinson una hiena, Seamus Finnigan un zorro… Así pasaron todos, hasta llegar a cierto rubio que no sabía hacer uno.

- ¡Tienes que pensar en cosas felices! ¡No es difícil! – replicó la profesora ante lo testarudo que era Draco.

- ¡NO CONOZCO COSAS FELICES! – estalló el ojigris.

- Claro que si… solo te pido que busques – pidió ella.

_¡QUÉ IGNORANTE! ¿CÓMO MIERDA SE PUEDE HACER PARA QUE UN MORTÍFAGO PIENSE EN ALGO FELIZ? Lo único feliz que hay en mi vida es… es… ya no sé ni que es. Lo mejor que me pasó en esta semana, fueron esos besos con Greengr… ¡Granger! Si pienso en eso se puede decir que… ¡NO! Es imposible… aunque, no está de más intentar, solo para que esta se calle…_

La cara del rubio quedó sorprendida a niveles escandalosos, cuando un león plateado salió de su varita, poderoso y soltando un rugido.

- ¿¡LO VES! No era tan difícil – exclamó la profesora aplaudiendo.

-O-

- La verdad es que… Al principio no supe diferenciar cual era Pansy y cual era el patronus – comentó Harry entre risas, al salir de la clase.

- Harry… trata de arreglarte con Ron – dijo Hermione.

- Ni hablar – se opuso el azabache.

Pero Harry, siete años de amistad irrompible, desperdiciados por una simple pelea… Bueno, iré con Ron – contestó la castaña.

- ¡RON! Por favor, hazlo por mí… No es culpa de Harry, el no quiso lastimarla, ¡No puedes obligarlo a que esté con alguien a quien no ama! Eso también sería lastimar a Ginny, la estaría usando, entiende Ronald… - suplicó Hermione.

- Tal vez… tal vez tengas razón… - dijo por fin el pelirrojo.

- Lo llamaré – contestó la castaña contenta.

Fue corriendo en busca del moreno.

- ¡Harry! Ven un segundo – dijo Hermione al encontrar al ojiverde recargado en una pared.

- ¿A dónde? – inquirió él frunciendo las cejas.

- Con Ron… te pedirá perdón – contestó la ojimiel.

- No, Herms – respondió éste malhumorado.

- Vamos Harry, hazlo por mí – dijo ésta depositando un sonoro y largo beso en la mejilla del azabache.

- No tenías que sobornarme – respondió Harry incorporándose.

-O-

- ¡Harry! Perdón, no tendría que haberme enojado – dijo Ron en forma de disculpa.

- Mejor… los dejaré solos – dijo Hermione retirándose.

- Adiós Herms – dijo rápidamente Harry.

- Bueno Harry… ¿Me disculparías? Sé que fui un idiota y no… no es la primera vez que me pasa – dijo el pelirrojo cabizbajo.

- Por suerte esta vez tu enojo solo duró un día – bromeó Harry, finalmente sellando un pacto de amistad.

_¡SI!… POR FIN SE ARREGLARON… Le preguntaré a Luna si hoy me toca ver a Malfoy… Un momento… Estoy diciendo que quiero ver a Malfoy… Es decir… para ver si podré ir a la biblioteca… SI, para eso le preguntaré a Luna… ¡AY! ¡NO! Es verdad, ayer le revelé mi identidad… Demonios, no lo besaré más, lástima… ¡HEY! Hermione… Controla tus pensamientos…_

- Herms… - dijo una voz de repente.

- ¡Luna! Me asustaste – contestó la castaña respirando hondo.

- Perdón Herms – se disculpó la rubia sonriendo.

-O-

Ambas se dirigieron a la Sala Común para hablar en privado, ya que no podían hablar de Malfoy en frente de Harry y Ron (a menos que fuera para insultarlo).

- Luna… si quieres ver a una persona… y hace días que no pudiste despegar la mirada de su rostro… ¿Qué significa? – inquirió Hermione inocentemente.

- Estás… ¡ENAMORADA, HERMY! – dijo Luna con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y abrazando a su amiga – ahora dime… ¿De quién estás enamorada? – preguntó la rubia.

- De... de Malfoy – contestó Hermione sintiéndose más basura que en la oportunidad en la que había besado a Harry.

* * *

Bueeno, ¿les gustó? ¿se habían imaginado que ese sería el patronus de Draco? yo imaginaba un huroncito xD pero un leon me pareció mejor... wrrraarrr ¿esperaban esa reacción? ¿o creían (como Hermione) que le lanzaría un Crussiatus? :O

MUCHAS GRACIAS A: lizzy-black48 POR AÑADIR ESTA HISTORIA A SUS FAVORITOS ;)

RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:

_Charlotte G9:_

jejeje muchas gracias por el apoyo, adoro recibir tus reviews ;) ojalá que te haya "gustado" como reacciono Draco, y GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!:D

Saludos!

_Lady Evanna:_

Hola! hola! hola! xD jaja tu cabeza esta donde debe, me dejaste un review en mi otro fic "la navidad definitivamente no apesta" :D te confundiste jeje perdon por la demora del cap, pero oaca esta, ojala que te guste ;)

Saludos!

_DramioneLover_:

que bueno que te gusto! hablo del fic y de la combinacion xD bueno, ojala que te guste este cap tambien :D

Saludos!

_sailor mercuri o neptune:_

si entendiste eso del cap, quiere decir que lo hice "bien" jjeje sipi, hermione esta super-confundida pero este capitulo es practicamente lo opuesto :D

Saludos!

_Sweet Knight:_

holaa! que bueno que te gusto la historia, y me alegrfa que la hayas leido TODA xD bueno, espero que no haberte hecho esperar mucho por el cap :)

Saludos!

_alemalfoy:_

gracias! me alegra que te haya gustado, y creo que no te hice esperar mucho xD

Saludos!


	9. ¡Sorpresa, Granger!

Capítulo IX: ¡Sorpresa, Granger!

_A la misma hora,_

_En el mismo lugar._

Por más de que la lea cien veces, no lograría averiguar de quien era esa carta. La letra era color esmeralda, y elegante.

_Debe ser de Harry… No… cuando lo besé no habíamos acordado ninguna hora… ¿Ron? ¡No! Seguro que no... Ese Malfoy… ¿Piensa que alguien le aplaudirá por caminar tan arrogantemente?_

Pensó al verlo salir de la sala común.

_¡Eso es! Malfoy mandó la carta, ¿Debería estar feliz? Creo que no… ¿¡Y ENTONCES POR QUÉ MIERDA ESTOY SONRIENDO! Eso es Herms, borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro… Mucho mejor._

- ¡Luna! ¡Dame eso! – gritó Hermione sorprendida, ya que la rubia le había arrebatado el papel que tenía en la mano.

- A la misma hora, y en el mismo lugar. – leyó Luna – Poco original – dijo la rubia.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió la ojimiel confundida.

- En las novelas _muggle_ no se hacen cosas muy originales, ciertamente todas se tratan de lo mismo… y casi siempre alguien dice frases como la de tu carta. – comentó la ojiazul mirando fijamente a Hermione.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó la castaña.

- Mi padre escribió sobre ello en "El Quisquilloso"; la poca originalidad de las novelas _muggle_ – respondió Luna con una expresión neutra en el rostro.

-O-

- ¿¡Qué! ¿Y qué dijo? – preguntó Hermione histérica.

- Dijo que algún día iba a pasar – respondió el azabache.

- ¿Algo más? – inquirió la castaña algo preocupada.

- No… dijo que él ya había tenido su turno, y que me tocaba a mí – respondió Harry.

- Pero… Harry, ese era nuestro "pequeño" secreto – dijo la ojimiel sonrojándose.

- ¿Quieres tener más de uno? – bromeó él inclinando su cara muy cerca de la de ella.

- TENEMOS más de uno – contestó ésta cabizbaja.

- No me arrepiento – dijo él de repente.

- ¿De qué no te arrepientes Harry? – preguntó la castaña.

- De habérselo contado. Somos mejores amigos y entre nosotros no debe haber ningún secreto, ya que tú nos cuentas todo lo que te pasa, nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo. Por eso le conté que te amo, y que te besé. – respondió el azabache.

- Si… ningún secreto – _excepto que me hice pasar por Astoria Greengrass para besarme con Draco Malfoy… y que accidentalmente me enamoré de él._

Pensó para sí misma la castaña decepcionada.

-O-

_¿Atrás de la armadura? ¿O debo mostrarme?... ¿Con ropa de Hogwarts? ¿O ropa que me haga lucir un poco más atractiva?... ¿Con maquillaje? ¿O sin maquillaje? No usé maquillaje en casi toda mi vida, y no voy a empezar ahora… Bueno, tal vez algo de lápiz labial… _

Dudaba cierta castaña, a la hora de la cena.

- Herms, ¿Estás bien? – inquirió Harry algo preocupado.

- Si, perfecta, ¿Por qué no debería estarlo? – respondió la ojimiel exhibiendo una sonrisa más falsa que Pansy Parkinson.

- Por que desde que llegamos a cenar, estás mirando tu plato vacío ¿No tienes hambre? – preguntó Ron.

- No… al menos de nada que esté aquí – _Ja. Ja. Ja. Hermione, guarda tus sarcásticos comentarios para ti misma. BORRA ESA ESTÚPIDA SONRISA DE TU ROSTRO HERMIONE JANE GRANGER._

- ¿Segura de qué no pasa nada, Herns? – preguntó Harry más preocupado que antes, al ver que Hermione le sonreía al aire.

- Si… si… estoy bien – respondió ésta fingiendo normalidad.

_¿Se puede saber donde mierda te metiste, Draco __Luscious__ Malfoy? ¡Hace media hora que te estoy esperando!_

Finalmente, la castaña, escuchó unos pasos. Procuró esconderse bien para que nadie la viera; al menos al principio. Era Draco Malfoy… acompañado de Pansy Parkinson. Solo que de una manera particular… besándose apasionadamente. Al verlo, la castaña, sonrió inconscientemente.

_¿Es esto una especie de broma?_

Él apoyó la espalda de Parkinson en la pared, y siguió besándola. Ella gemía, como si ese corredor fuera suyo, y nadie los pudiera escuchar. Diez… Veinte… Treinta minutos, y Hermione no podía moverse de ahí, entre un estado de _shock _y tristeza. La castaña sintió a sus ojos humedecerse.

_Oh vamos, Herms, no lloraste cuando murió tu tío Paul, no llorarás ahora… mucho menos si ellos pueden escucharte… ¡A la mierda! ¡NO ESCUCHAN NADA MÁS QUE SUS GEMIDOS! Pero ¿Por qué estoy llorando? Nunca pensé que lo que Luna decía era en serio… En principio ¿¡PARA QUÉ MIERDA VINE! Eso es, Herms, siempre es mejor culpar a los demás… Empecemos por Luna ¿Por qué no me detuvo? Y Harry… Si yo me comportaba tan extraña ¿Por qué no me llevó a la enfermería? Es decir, me lo ofreció, pero me tendría que haber obligado. Ronald ¿Por qué tú tampoco me retuviste? Y Ginny… no… ella no cuenta, hace días que no la veo… ¡MCGONAGALL! Ella hizo que Hogwarts tuviera un octavo año… si eso es, culpa a la directora._

- Granger, ¿Ahora espías? – comentó una voz extremadamente arrogante.

- Y llora también – agregó otra.

Ella simplemente no sabía que decir; no tenía su varita, por lo tanto un _Obliviate _estaba fuera de su alcance. Correr… si, esa era la mejor opción.

_Son dementores, son dementores, debes huir…_

Pero ante sus falsos pensamientos, sus piernas no funcionaban, como un auto _muggle _descompuesto.

- Estaba haciendo mi ronda de prefecta – _muy bien Herms… eso salió muy natural._

- Y ¿Qué hacías ahí atrás? – preguntó Draco arqueando una ceja.

- Simplemente se me cayó algo, y cuando lo levanté aparecieron ustedes – respondió la castaña.

- Estuviste media hora levantando algo del suelo... _Sangre sucia_, antes sabías mentir… ¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó el rubio

- No sé de que hablas – ella simplemente quería desaparecer, pero solo pudo caminar.

- Hablo de que también estás llorando, déjame adivinar, está cerrada la biblioteca… o esa comadreja está con una chica que no eres tú… o tal vez… Potter se cortó el dedo con un pergamino… - dijo el rubio hirientemente.

- Te equivocas Malfoy, se me humedecieron los ojos por que vi tu feo rostro – _respuestas inteligentes en este estado en el cual desearía no existir… que bien, Herms._

- En el fondo sabes que mi rostro no te parece feo, muy por el contrario, ¿Me equivoco, Granger? – preguntó éste haciéndola sentir más pequeña que una hormiga.

- Por supuesto que te equivocas… ahora, me iré – contestó audazmente la castaña.

-O-

_Tal vez faltar a todas las clases me hará sentir mejor, además deberé verle la cara en todas las clases a las que asista… no quiero ver a esas dos serpientes por el resto de mi existencia._

- Herms… Harry está desesperado llamándote, casi se puso de rodillas para pedirme que viniera aquí a ver si estabas bien – dijo una rubia sacando a Hermione de sus lúgubres pensamientos.

A regañadientes Hermione bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con Harry.

- ¡Hermione! – gritó éste corriendo para abrazar a su amiga.

- Harry ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la castaña indiferente.

- Creo que la que debe responder esa pregunta eres tú… ¡Hermione! Desde que te fuiste de la cena no te volví a ver ¿Dónde estabas? – dijo el azabache demostrando lo preocupado que había estado la noche anterior.

- Me fui a dormir – respondió ella conteniendo las ganas de contarle.

- A las nueve… claro Herms… No soy estúpido sabes, te noto extraña desde… no sé exactamente desde cuando, pero te has comportado de forma rara ¿Qué sucede, Herms? – _Accidentalmente me enamoré de Malfoy, y ayer caí como una estúpida en una trampa que me tendió._

- Nada – _no resistiré mucho… al menos le contaré a Luna._

-O-

- Ese Malfoy… seguro que lo hizo a propósito – decía Luna muy enojada

- Lo sé – otra vez, Hermione no pudo contenerse, y comenzó a llorar desgarradoramente, rompiéndose la garganta.

- Habría que buscar alguna forma para que se calme – a Hermione le fascinaba ese plan, pero su corazón se encogía ante la simple idea de ver a ese rubio sufriendo.

- No, Luna. Odio admitirlo pero… lo amo – contestó la castaña llorando con más fuerza que la de antes.

- No, Herms, no… tú dijiste que si te gustaban los besos de una… - pero la ojimiel la interrumpió.

- Y tú dijiste que una rata se enamoró de un pato y… lo que quiero decir es… que no amo sus besos, no puedo parar de mirarlo, en mi mente pienso en él utilizando palabras que creí que sólo Parvati y Lavender decían… y… y… - pero continuó llorando, sin siquiera poder hablar.

-O-

- ¿Rara? No lo creo – dijo Ron ignorando las hipótesis del azabache.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Ron! Cada vez que la veo está llorando, desaparece entre las comidas, y no nos cuenta nada de nada – decía el moreno enumerando con los dedos.

- Harry… ¿De verdad quieres oír cosas como: "Viktor Krum es el chico más lindo del universo"? – dijo el pelirrojo imitando la voz de Hermione.

- Ron, sabes que ella no es así – reprochó Harry.

- Pero… últimamente estás muy preocupado, antes no eras así…es por que te gusta, ¿Verdad? – preguntó Ron.

- Si… pero, trataré de no seguir – confesó el ojiverde.

- Seguir… ¿Queriéndola más que a una amiga? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Si… ella no me corresponde – dijo triste el moreno.

- ¿No? Pero… ¿No dijiste que te correspondió el beso? – preguntó el ojiazul.

- Si, pero… le propuse salir conmigo… y no aceptó – le recordó el azabache.

* * *

Holaa! Ojalá les haya gustado el cap... lamento no haber actualizado antes pero mi computadora tuvo un problema y me la dieron hace unos minutos... :S

Gracias por agregar esta historia a favoritos a: Ethelyon y a lariana

RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:

_Charlotte G9:_

Me alegra que te haya gustado ;) espero que pase lo mismo con este cap :D

Saludos!

_Sweet Knight:_

Ojalá que con este cap tambien haya valido la pena esperar, y me alegra que te guste mi fic ;) gracias por el review

Saludos!

_Lady Evanna:_

Creo que la venganza ocurre en este cap e.e, ojala que te guste ;) :D

Saludos!

_sailor mercuri o neptune:_

Como siemprre gracias por el review :) y por seguir la historia desde el principio :D tal vez se acerque una pelea o tal vez no :P jeje no q uiero adelantsr nada, ojala que te guste el cap

Saludos!

_DramioneLover:_

Gracias ;) me alegra que te hayagustado la reaccion de Draco jeje

Saludos!


	10. La Razón de los Hechos

Capítulo X: La Razón de los Hechos

_¿Por qué? Muy simple, estaba comenzando a sentir cosas que nunca había sentido. ¿Para qué? Creo que a ella le pasaba lo mismo ¿Cómo? Utilizando a la chica más fácil que hay en todo Hogwarts ¿Cuándo? Ayer._

Repasaba Draco Malfoy, sonriendo.

_¿Funcionó? ¡Por supuesto! Hasta se puso a llorar esa maldita sangre sucia que besa mejor que Pansy…_

Borró su sonrisa, cambiándola por una cara de asco.

_¿Eres feliz por haber logrado tu objetivo? Debería… pero me siento un ser, más asqueroso e inmundo, que un dementor. No. No. No. Yo logré lo que quería… ¿No?_

- …noche pasada… – logró oír el rubio.

- ¿Eh? – dijo Malfoy saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- Dije, ¿Te gustaría repetir lo que pasó la noche pasada? – dijo ella, la chica más fácil que hay en todo Hogwarts, según él.

Draco se percató de que ella estaba sentada encima de él, y le indicó que se moviera.

- Pansy, aclaremos algo, yo nunca quise nada serio con nadie, y no voy a empezar ahora… Y eso que ocurrió sólo fue actuación, ¿Por que crees que cuando Granger se fue paramos? – dijo el rubio.

- Por que tal vez ella le contaría a McGonagall, y nos fuimos para que no nos delate – _linda por fuera, hueca por dentro…_

- Pansy, seamos concretos, nada pasó anoche – declaró el ojigris.

- Pero… - protestó ella.

- No Pansy. NADA pasó – hizo énfasis en la palabra nada, para que a Pansy le quedara bien claro, lo cual no ocurrió.

- Pero… ¿Por qué querías que Granger nos viera? – preguntó la morena inclinando la cabeza hacia un costado, y cara de confundida.

- ¡VETE PANSY! No tengo que darte ninguna explicación – gritó Draco poniéndose de mal humor.

- ¿Explicación? – inquirió ella dejando la habitación tras varios empujones que Draco le proporcionaba.

Él sabía que utilizaba a Pansy, pero por alguna razón no se sentía mal por hacerlo. Seguramente era por que, a pesar de sus abusos, cada vez que el necesitaba "diversión física", ella se la daba con gusto.

-O-

_¿Por qué? ¡NI IDEA! ¿Para qué? Bueno… no es algo que haga intencionalmente, simplemente es algo que empecé a sentir, y… me hace sufrir ¿Cómo? Supongo que el comienzo de todo fue ese estúpido beso del que me arrepiento ¿Cuándo? Muy buena pregunta, ahora que lo pienso, es algo que viene acumulándose… desde ese momento en el que una mano me tomó del hombro, y una hermosa voz me llamó "Astoria" no hubo vuelta atrás, mi cruel destino quedó marcado esa noche…_

- …faltar a clases… - decía una voz.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Hermione volviendo a la realidad.

- Que sí estás pensando en faltar a clases hoy – respondió la rubia.

- No… ¿Por qué? – inquirió la castaña.

- Por que faltan diez minutos para las tres, y estás así vestida – comentó la rubia señalando con la mano la ropa que Hermione traía puesta.

- ¿Diez minutos? – gritó la ojimiel saltando de su cama.

- Si, Herms, apúrate – respondió la ojiazul.

-O-

- ¿Poción Multijugos? – dijo Harry suponiendo que se trataba de una broma.

- Si, señor Potter. Seleccionaré un compañero para cada uno, yo les daré los materiales necesarios para su preparación. En un mes, que es aproximadamente lo que tarda en prepararse la poción – explicó Slughorn.

- Siento que podemos hacerla con los ojos cerrados – le susurró Harry a Ron sonriendo.

- El pelirrojo sólo sonrió tras todos los recuerdos que tenía de esa poción.

- Las parejas serán las siguientes: Seamus Finngan y Dean Thomas; Theodore Nott y Pansy Parkinson; Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil; Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabbini; Hermione Granger y Harry Potter; – el mencionado sonrió por su suerte – Astoria Greengrass y Gregory Goyle; Ronald Weasley y Luna Lovegood – continuó diciendo el profesor mientras las parejas se colocaban frente a un caldero.

- Harry, es imposible que no nos saquemos un diez – bromeó la castaña.

- Por supuesto, Herms, hacemos esta poción desde el segundo año – aseguró el azabache.

- Ronald y Luna… buena combinación ¿No? – comentó la ojimiel.

- No lo sé… son muy diferentes, él es demasiado tímido… es decir, estuvo casi siete años para decirte lo que sentía… y Luna, dice todo lo que piensa – opinó el ojiverde.

- Los opuestos se atraen – dijo Hermione sabiendo que ella era un ejemplo de ello.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el moreno confundido.

- Una frase _muggle_… - respondió la castaña.

- Lo sé Herms, los Dursley decían esa frase siempre, ya que mi tía era alta y delgada; mientras que mi tío era de baja de estatura y bastante obeso. El punto es que no siempre los opuestos se atraen, soy un ejemplo, ¿No, Herms? – comentó Harry tomando la cintura de la castaña.

- Tienes razón, Harry, pero empecemos a hacer la poción – dijo la ojimiel sacando las manos del moreno de su cintura.

- De acuerdo – dijo él resoplando.

Ella tomó el libro de pociones, lo abrió buscando la página en la que se encontraban las instrucciones para prepararla.

- Ingredientes: Crisopos, sanguijuelas, Descurania sophia, Centinodea, Polvo de cuerno de bicornio, Piel en tiras de serpiente arbórea Africana, algo de la persona en la que nos vamos a convertir, es decir, nuestro compañero – explicó Hermione leyendo.

El azabache le arrebató el libro (con delicadeza) y continuó leyendo.

- Procedimiento**:** Echar en un caldero de bronce, (de tamaño a elegir según la cantidad de poción que necesitemos), los crisopos en primer lugar; éstos deben de dejarse en cocción durante 21 días más o menos. Luego echar la Descurainia sophia, más tarde las tiras de serpiente arbórea africana junto con las sanguijuelas. Después de cinco minutos de cocción añadir rápidamente los polvos de cuerno de bicornio. Por último, antes de tomarlo, deberemos separarlos por vasos con una considerable cantidad según el tiempo en el que queramos convertirnos y echar algo del que queramos ser – leyó Harry.

Hermione realizó el primer paso, le preguntó al profesor Slughorn donde dejar el caldero de bronce, y éste les dio a Harry y a ella una llave para que dejaran la poción en un salón que quedaba bajando unas escaleras que había en la mazmorra. A Hermione, la llave le pareció bastante familiar. Fue al salón acompañada por Harry, el aula estaba vacía.

- Herms, ¿Me prestarías esa llave? – pidió Harry.

- Claro – respondió ella entregándole la llave.

El moreno cerró la cerradura con la llave, para que estuvieran solos.

- Harry ¿Por qué cerraste la puerta? – inquirió la castaña.

- Necesitamos hablar… - respondió éste.

- ¿De qué? – preguntó Hermione suplicándole a Merlín que no fuera lo que ella pensaba.

- De lo que siento – _MIERDA_

- ¿Qué pasa Harry? – _que bien hago el papel de "no sé nada"…_

- Herms, ya sabes, lo que siento por ti… - _tal vez no tan bien._

- Harry, ya hablamos de esto, no te conviene, soy fea, un ratón de biblioteca… - pero el le tapó la boca.

- Yo cumplo mis promesas Hermione, te volviste a decir fea, así que me veo obligado a demostrarte que no eres fea – concluyó él sacando su mano para reemplazarla con sus labios.

_Esa sensación de calidez… estaría mintiendo si dijera que no la extrañaba…_

Pensaba ella cerrando los ojos y sonriendo interiormente.

_¡Eso es! Me olvidaré de Draco… pero estaré usando a Harry… pero él sería feliz… ese es mi problema, muchos peros, por eso estoy besando a Harry, en vez de detenerme pienso en si esta bien o mal…_

Ella se separó aunque no quisiera hacerlo. Sacó sus brazos de los hombros del azabache, y le tomó la cara con ambas manos.

- Harry, está mal hacer esto… - dijo la castaña.

- Lo sé, Herms – dijo éste depositando un dulce beso en los labios de la ojimiel.

-O-

_Potter, Granger. Granger, Potter. Nunca me lo había imaginado, lo hizo apropósito, conozco a esa impura…_

Pensaba un rubio aún atónito por cierta escena que había presenciado.

Flash Back

- Blaise, iré solo – avisó Draco retirándose por la puerta.

_Este profesor… no nos enseña nada nuevo, esa poción la conozco desde el primer año, aunque lo deteste, extraño a Snape como profesor, además… ¿Qué persona con cerebro dejaría una puerta cerrada? Hay algo a lo que se le llama magia, ¿Para qué la cierran? Puedo abrir esa puerta fácilmente…_

_¡Alohomora!_ – la puerta se abrió de inmediato, dejando ver una fantástica escena.

Hermione Jane Granger y Harry James Potter besándose. El rubio quedó congelado ante semejante espectáculo, sus ojos eran platos. Después de quedarse quieto unos dos minutos, se dio cuenta de que era muy estúpido quedarse así por una cosa tan poco interesante. Pero notó a su cuerpo temblar, y el caldero de bronce casi se le cae al suelo. Lo dejó en el piso, frente a la puerta, y caminó hacia el aula de pociones.

- Draco ¡Estás pálido! ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Pansy preocupada.

- Nada, Pansy, déjame en paz – ordenó el ex-Slytherin.

- De acuerdo, que mal humor – comentó por lo bajo la morena.

Draco fue al baño, y descubrió que existía un color de piel más claro que el de la suya. El que tenía en ese momento. Era peor que un papel, la camisa de Hogwarts que vestía, parecía gris comparada con la tonalidad de su piel. Su estómago le dolía a niveles insospechados, así que corrió hacia su habitación, y se encerró. Nadie podía verlo en ese estado, mucho menos si se enteraba de por que se había puesto así.

Fin del Flash Back

_Esa estúpida sangre sucia, desde que… el Innombrable me asignó la tarea de matar a Dumbledore, nunca me había sentido así ¡TE ODIO, GRANGER! Pero esto no se queda así._

Pensó diabólicamente el ojigris.

* * *

Holaaaaa! Y feliz navidad ;) y feliz anño nuevo, les traje un regalo algo atrasado xD el capitulo 10 de este fic ;) de ahora en adelante no respondere los reviews por aca, los respondere para que lean la respuesta ustedes mismos :) jeej parece que a harry no le ha quedado tan claro que herms no lo quieree! xD

**Gracias por añadir esta historia a favoritos a**: niiary, xxtaiora4everxx y Maletina :)

**Gracias por el review a**: niiary :D, Sweet Knight ;), sailor mercuri o neptune :), Charlotte G9 :D, DramioneLover ;) y a emily8773 :)


	11. Confusiones

Capítulo XI: Confusiones

Ella caminaba sumida en sus pensamientos, hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Cuando llegó a la puerta, dijo la contraseña, pero Ginny no se encontraba en la Sala Común. ¡Qué suerte! No creía ser capaz de mirar a Ginny a los ojos después de haber estado besando a Harry en ciertas ocasiones. Es más, ni siquiera sabía para que había ido. En el camino a su Sala Común, una mano la tomó del hombro, la llevó hacia atrás, y le tapó los ojos; ella en estado de _shock_ no pudo ver quien le había tapado los ojos, ni quien le estaba impidiendo hablar en ese instante. De pronto una voz le susurró:

- Camina – era una voz masculina, Hermione seguía en estado de _shock_.

Las manos la hicieron caminar, ella avanzó sumisa. Caminó por unos diez minutos, y de pronto, sintió frío, había salido del castillo, estaba aproximándose al lago. Sintió miedo, por su mente se apareció la idea de que la iban a ahogar. Pero desechó esa idea, ya que si alguien quisiera matarla, le lanzarían un simple, pero efectivo _Avada Kedabra_. Finalmente, la mano dejó libres a sus ojos, y la mano que rodeaba su boca, la movió a sus hombros, y la hizo darse vuelta, haciéndola quedar frente a frente con su "secuestrador". Era Malfoy… Draco Malfoy. Quedó sorprendida. Pero no se esperaba que fuera posible sorprenderse aún más, ya que el rubio, se aproximó a ella, y quebró el espacio que los separaba. Besándola. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, cuando pudo reaccionar, cerró los ojos, y le correspondió, con toda la pasión que ella era capaz de dar.

_Esos labios húmedos, carnosos, no sabía que los extrañaba tanto…_

Pensaba un rubio interiormente saboreando la boca de la castaña. ¿Por qué él la besaba? Ni él lo sabía. Simplemente al ver ese beso entre Potter y ella, quiso demostrar que esa boca sólo le pertenecía a él. Continuaron así, hasta que ella bajó la cabeza, pegando su frente a la de Draco, aunque todavía con los ojos cerrados, y la sensación del beso en sus labios.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Hermione

- ¿Hmmm...? – ese sonido sin significado, hacía que Hermione se derritiera.

- ¿Por qué te veo besando a Pansy, y al día siguiente me lo haces a mí? – preguntó la ojimiel sin el valor suficiente como para abrir los ojos.

- ¿No te gustó? – preguntó él sonriendo, ante la imagen de Hermione con los ojos cerrados.

- No respondiste mi pregunta ¿Por qué? – continuó ella sonrojándose.

- Lamento no poder contestar, Granger, pero, dime ¿Qué hacías tú besándote con Potter? – inquirió este con desprecio en la voz.

- ¿QUÉ? – por la sorpresa, Hermione abrió sus ojos a la velocidad de la luz, transformando su expresión de tranquila, en alterada.

- Te vi, Granger – respondió el rubio impregnando el veneno en la voz.

- No, no, no… te… equivocaste – dijo la castaña con un hilo de voz.

- ¡No me mientas! ¡No soporto a los mentirosos! ¡Y mucho menos si es algo que vi con mis propios ojos! - _¡Hermione! ¿Qué te pasa? Ya te hizo sufrir demasiado, no lo dejarás ganar esta vez._

Pensó Hermione.

- Si, era yo ¿Y qué? – dijo la castaña sintiéndose poderosa.

- No servirá, Granger. Sé que te gusto desde ese beso en la fiesta y trataste de olvidarte de mí con Potter, supongo que esto te hará volver a la realidad, y te darás cuenta de que hay cosas imposibles, y que ese cara-rajada bese mejor que yo es una de ellas – dijo el rubio arrugando la nariz.

- ¡Cállate hurón! – gritó ésta comenzando a correr.

- ¡VUELVE EN ESTE INSTANTE, _SANGRE SUCIA_! – gritó el rubio eufórico corriendo a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas.

Pero, Hermione corrió más rápido que cuando tenía que huir de Mortífagos el año pasado, así que Draco, por más rápido que fuera, no logró alcanzarla, cuando ella ingresó en el castillo, él se detuvo al lado del sauce boxeador.

_Un momento, Draco… aquí hay algo mal. Acabo de hacerle una escena de celos a Granger, la besé y la estoy persiguiendo ¿Qué MIERDA estoy haciendo?_

Pensaba el ojigris golpeando su cabeza contra el tronco del sauce, el cual lo amenazó moviendo sus fuertes ramas. El rubio, se fue, no quería perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba, siendo golpeado por un árbol.

-O-

- Luna… Harry me besó nuevamente, pero Draco nos vio. Después de cenar me "secuestró" hasta el lago y me besó, yo salí corriendo, me persiguió, pero yo fui más rápida – dijo Hermione respirando agitadamente por lo mucho que había dicho y lo rápido que había hablado.

- Herms… iremos por partes… Harry te besó, ¿Cuándo? – inquirió Luna.

- En pociones – contestó la castaña.

- Él te besó, y ¿Tú le correspondiste? – preguntó la rubia.

- Si… - respondió la ojimiel con cara de "perdón" en el rostro, y mordiéndose parte del labio inferior.

- Cuando Draco te besó, ¿Por qué saliste corriendo? – inquirió la ojiazul.

- Por que me dijo que me había visto besándome con Harry, y me dijo que lo hice, para olvidarme de él y el beso que nos habíamos dado en la fiesta… y tenía tazón – contestó Hermione.

- Hermy, ¡Está celoso! – dijo Luna sonriendo.

- ¿Eso es bueno? – preguntó la castaña preocupada.

- Si, Herms, por lo menos siente algo de atracción por ti… en cambio Ronald, no me ve ni aunque nos pongan juntos en pociones – dijo la rubia cabizbaja.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, Luna? – preguntó la ojimiel juntando en entrecejo.

- Por que estuvo toda la clase hablando con Lavender Brown, e ignorándome cada vez que yo le hablaba; en fin creo que debería dejar de preocuparme por estas cosas, me hacen sentir tan mal – dijo la ojiazul con los ojos húmedos por la tristeza que ese tema le provocaba.

-O-

_Ese beso, fue lo más hermoso que pude probar en mi vida… Debería hacer que me vea con Harry más seguido… ¡Eso es! Lo haré otra vez… ¡HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE QUE PUEDES USAR A TU MEJOR AMIGO? De nuevo…_

Pensó la castaña horrorizada por la idea que había tenido. De pronto, alguien la zarandeó con fuerza.

- ¡Herms! – gritó Harry sacudiéndola por los hombros.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió la ojimiel volviendo a la realidad.

- Te pregunté cinco veces, si podíamos hablar en privado – preguntó el azabache sonriendo.

- Si… claro – respondió ésta parpadeando repetidas veces.

Ambos se aproximaron al lugar en el que solían hacer sus reuniones, es decir, la sala de Menesteres. Estaba igual a como la habían dejado la última vez. Tenía luces, y contaba con varios sillones individuales formando un círculo, y con una pequeña mesa adelante. Ambos se sentaron en el sillón, Harry le tomó ambas manos, y mirándola a los ojos le dijo:

- Herms, estás muy rara últimamente. Me refiero a que… estás todo el día sin hablarnos, y has llorado muchas veces, y el otro día estuviste a punto de faltar a clases. Dime por qué – inquirió el moreno.

Hermione, sin responder, abrazó a Harry con fuerza y comenzó a llorar con el doble de potencia. El azabache acariciaba la cabeza de la castaña, y con la otra mano le rodeaba la espalda. Ella estuvo veinte minutos llorando desgarradoramente. Fue calmándose hasta solo emitir unos pocos sollozos de vez en cuando.

- Herms, yo sólo te pido que me cuentes esto, por que te hace sentir mal, lloras todo el tiempo y casi nunca nos hablas… preferiría que siguieses yendo a la biblioteca… aunque sea demostrarías interés en algo; pero ahora, siento que cambiaron a la Hermione que yo conocía por esta extraña que se parece a ella, pero actúa de manera distinta – dijo él tomándola por los hombros.

- Yo… yo… yo… Harry… - tartamudeó la castaña – Te amo – finalizó Hermione sorprendida.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió el azabache frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Que… estoy triste por que me enamoré de… de… de… - confesaba la ojimiel con un hilo de voz.

- ¿De quién? – preguntó el moreno desesperado por la intriga.

- De ti… - respondió Hermione.

- De… ¿Mí? – inquirió Harry preocupado.

- Si, Harry. Me enamoré de ti, y estoy triste por que siento que estoy traicionando a Ginny – _Herms, hoy descubriste que eres una experta a la hora de mentir…_

- ¿En… serio? ¿Segura de qué no tienes fiebre, Hermione? – inquirió Harry midiendo la temperatura de Hermione poniéndole una mano en la frente.

- No, Harry, no tengo fiebre – dijo ella colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del azabache.

- De acuerdo… me aprovecharé de tu demencia temporal – dijo Harry uniendo su boca con la de la castaña.

-O-

- ¿Qué hiciste QUÉ? – gritó la rubia con los ojos como platos.

- Lo siento Luna, pero estaba dándose cuenta de que estoy distinta, es decir, el año anterior la idea de amar a Malfoy me hubiera parecido ridícula… - se justificó Hermione.

- ¿Y ahora no? – inquirió la ojiazul cruzando los brazos.

- Si, me parece ridículo, pero… lo estoy – dijo la castaña cabizbaja.

- Debes decirle a Harry que lo que le dijiste fue un error – decidió Luna.

- Pero, Luna… ¡Me odiará¡ Bueno, si es que todavía no me odia… - replicó la ojimiel.

- Herms, ¿Prefieres mentirle? ¿Le mentirías a tu mejor amigo por _eso_? – preguntó la rubia refiriéndose a cierto rubio platinado.

- Por _eso_ me estoy volviendo loca – respondió Hermione.

- Herms, tú sólo… piénsalo ¿Serás la novia de Harry? ¿Serán novios públicamente? ¿Qué pasará con Ginny? – preguntó la ojiazul enumerando con los dedos.

- Le diré que… comenzaré a controlarme, y no lo besaré más, excepto que decida comenzar una relación con él.

- Está perfecto, Herms, tú piénsalo, Draco te hace sufrir, ¿Verdad? Bueno, tú haces, con tus besos, que Harry se sienta así – comentó Luna.

-O-

- Así que… te lo confesó… ¿Cierto? – inquirió tratando de entender.

- Si Ron, te lo he dicho cien veces ¿No me crees? – dijo irritado el azabache.

- Es que… Hermione, es una chica complicada y lo sabes… con las miles de cosas que tiene para pensar, se enamoró de su… mejor amigo – comentó el ojiazul.

- Lo mismo hizo contigo, y no me arrepiento de haberlos separado ese día – dijo el ojiverde sonriendo.

- ¡Qué buen amigo tengo! – bromeó Ron.

- Si… lamento que Ginny esté… enojada – se disculpó Harry.

- Yo también… pero como dijo Hermione, no es culpa tuya haberte enamorado de otra… además, no iba a durar para siempre ¿O si? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Tal vez tengas razón, iré a dormir Ron, ¿Subes? – dijo el azabache dándose cuenta de que eran las dos de la mañana, y él seguía en su Sala Común.

* * *

Hooooola! Antes que nada, feliz año nuevo a todos :) ojala que les haya gustado este cap, hace tan solo media hora, llegue de un viaje. Pero aca esta ;)

**Gracias por agregar esta historia a favoritos a: **_Becc Malfoy, liz10, zuoreyu, jchangpa, barbiiie y a Charlotte G9._

**GRACIAS por dejarme un REVIEW a:**_ Maletina, Sweet Knight, blackmoon43, niiary, sailor mercuri o neptune, Andromeda no Sainto, DramioneLover, emily8773 y Charlotte G9 :)_

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! 2011 ;)


	12. Encuentro Accidental

Capítulo XII: Encuentro Accidental

- Harry… vinimos aquí por que debo decirte que lo que dije la vez pasada fue un pequeño error de mi parte, lo lamento mucho si te lastimé, pero comenzaré a controlarme, y no te besaré más – dijo Hermione mordiéndose la mitad del labio inferior.

- Herms, sabes que esto es algo que no podemos controlar - _¡Claro qué lo podemos controlar! No lo QUEREMOS controlar, lo cual es diferente… Por ejemplo, un beso de Draco, eso si no se puede controlar._

- Tal vez si nos alejáramos… - sugirió la castaña.- ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO! Es definitivamente la peor idea que has tenido – admitió el moreno.

- Pero Harry, me siento muy mal, no sabes cómo me siento después de besarnos… cada vez que lo hacemos – dijo sonrojándose la ojimiel.

- Pues no te sientas mal, a mí no me molesta… - dijo animado el azabache.

- Harry, somos amigos… que… se besan de vez en cuando pero, está mal – afirmó Hermione.

- No, no lo está ¿Alguien además de tú, yo y Ron, se ha enterado? – _Draco Malfoy tal vez…_

- Si… Luna. Yo le cuento todo lo que me pasa, es decir… a ti te cuento todo y a ella un par de cosas – agregó cuando vio que Harry estuvo a punto de discutir.

- Herms, tú y Ron sólo se hablan de vez en cuando ¿Por qué? – dijo el ojiverde abrazando a Hermione por el hombro.

- No lo sé… – dijo la castaña.

-O-

_Debería hablar con Ron de vez en cuando…así tal vez puedo ayudar a Luna…_

- ¡Ron! – gritó sorprendida Hermione al ver al pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Herms? – inquirió Ron.

- Nada… quería saber si… ¿Necesitabas ayuda con tu tarea? – mintió la castaña.

- Pero Hermione, no tenemos tarea… - aseguró el pelirrojo.

- Pero… los… ¡EXTASIS! Se acercan – dijo la ojimiel sonriendo un poco desquiciada.

- Herms… ya rendimos los EXTASIS – negó el ojiazul.

- No… por que faltamos el año anterior, y… Madame Pince me dijo que te dijera… que los rendiríamos este año, ¡Eso es! Para eso vine, para avisarte eso… - dijo por fin Hermione

.- Herms… ¿Estás bien? Te noto algo… rara – comentó Ron.

- No… no, no, NO ESTOY PARA NADA RARA – dijo la castaña exhibiendo una sonrisa más falsa que Pansy Parkinson.

- Bueno, pues yo creo que si, ven, vamos a la enfermaría – sugirió el pelirrojo.

-O-

_¡Muy bien, Hermione! Tratas de hablar con Ron, y terminas en la enfermería…_

Pensaba la castaña, recorriendo los corredores, como todos los viernes, días en los que hacía su ronda de prefecta. Había recorrido todo el segundo piso, subió a las escaleras, y llegó hasta el tercero. Percibió olor a humo de cigarro. Tosió un par de veces, y con su olfato, siguió el olor para llegar al culpable. Caminó por corredores, hasta llegar a una puerta entreabierta, de la cual salía todo el humo. Entró sin hacer ruido; y recorrió el salón con la mirada, hasta llegar a una persona, apoyada en una ventana abierta, fumando. Era Malfoy…

_Tal vez si me voy sería mejor, ya que me haría difícil mirarlo a la cara, desde esa vez en la que me besó… ¡Mierda! ¿Qué carajo estoy pensando? ¡Debo cumplir con mi deber de prefecta!_

- Granger, ahora veo que también me persigues, es la segunda vez, creso que te estás volviendo una acosadora – comentó una voz haciendo reaccionar a Hermione.

- Pues, te equivocas, Malfoy, estaba haciendo mi ronda de prefecta, y ahora que lo recuerdo, te informo que está prohibido fumar en esta escuela – dijo la castaña con voz autoritaria.

- ¿Quién te crees qué eres maldita sangre sucia? ¿Quién eres TÚ para decirme a MÍ qué debo hacer? – preguntó sarcástico el rubio.

- Soy prefecta, y como tal, debo asegurarme de que no haya alumnos fumando en los corredores, pero bueno, encontré uno – dijo irónicamente la ojimiel.

- Granger, ¿No te das cuenta de qué eres la única prefecta que hace rondas? Nadie me había descubierto, y aunque me hayas visto, lo seguiré haciendo – contestó el ojigris tirando el cigarrillo al suelo, y pisándolo.

- ¡No ensucies la escuela! – gritó enojada Hermione.

- Cállate, Granger – contestó Draco apoyando sus labios sobre los de la castaña, quien quedó congelada.

Después de varios segundos, Hermione comenzó a corresponderle, como lo hacía cada vez que esto pasaba. Pasaron veinte minutos, hasta que Draco cortó el beso.

- Y dime, Granger, ¿Besuquearte conmigo, no está tan mal como que yo haya estado fumando? – inquirió el ojigris sonriendo.

La castaña, sin poder responder, le proporcionó una fuerte bofetada al rubio, y salió corriendo. Malfoy sonrió dejándola ir.

_Granger, ya hiciste esto en tercero, y ahora lo haces de vuelta, juro que me vengaré sangre sucia inmunda, lo juro…_

Pensó para sí mismo, Draco Malfoy, volviendo a las habitaciones, e ideando un plan para molestar a la castaña.

-O-

- ¿Quidditch? Deben estar bromeando… - decía incrédula Hermione.

- Si, Herms. Contra las casas: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin y desgraciadamente Gryffindor… - comentó Ron.

- Y yo soy el capitán – agregó Harry.

- ¡Felicidades! – dijo la castaña depositando un beso en la mejilla del azabache, quien aceptó el beso con entusiasmo.

_Creo que… no debí hacer eso…_

Pensó para sí misma la castaña.

-O-

_Harry y Malfoy, en un mismo equipo, eso está MUY mal… ¿Por qué mierda no detuve a Harry?_

- Y ahora, la formación de octavo año: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Seamus Finnigan, Kevin Whitby, Jeremy Stretton y Anthony Rickett – relataba Luna, haciendo que Hermione quedará sorda, ya que estaba al lado de la rubia.

La canción "A Weasley vamos a coronar" era interpretada por: Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabbini. Y aunque fueran sólo tres, se habían amplificado la voz, haciendo que se oyera en todo el estadio. De pronto, Hermione, escuchó que alguien la llamaba. acuerdo

_¡MERLÍN ME ODIA! Y yo a él…_

- Te aviso, que comencé a salir con Dean, me voy Herms, necesito ir con él – y tan rápido como apareció, Ginny se suspiró aliviada.

- … ¡y comienza el juego! – decía Luna por el megáfono – Seamus Finnigan la tiene, se la pasó a Anthony… ¡Falta! ¡Falta! ¡Falta, Madame Hooch! Jeremy realizará un tiro libre, ¡Y anota! Diez puntos para… octavo año – relataba la rubia.

Mientras tanto, en el aire, Harry buscaba la Snitch y al mismo tiempo observaba como iba el juego.

- ¡Eh, Potter! Si buscas a Granger, te recuerdo que no está en el equipo – advirtió una voz irónicamente, distrayendo a Harry.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió el azabache mirando en todas direcciones, hasta encontrar un par de metros más abajo a Malfoy.

- Te gusta ¿No? – preguntó el rubio.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió confundido el ojiverde, como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Los vi, Potter, debo admitir que esa oriental, era mucho más linda que Weasley y Granger, tu gusto ha estado descendiendo… - pero su "broma" fue interrumpida por un puñetazo que Harry le proporcionó en el estomago.

- Desde sexto te debo esto, ¿No? Esta es la última vez en la que hablas mal de Hermione… y de Ginny, a ver si además de rebotar puedes volar, hurón – dijo irónicamente , sin poder hablar, cayó en picada, y si no fuera por McGonagall, quien hizo un encantamiento para que Draco no se estrellara contra el piso, hubiera muerto.

-O-

Hermione, en cambio, vio todo en cámara lenta: el rubio cayendo. McGonagall deteniéndolo con un encantamiento. Ver que el ojigris estaba herido, con sangre cayéndole del labio. Ver como desciende lentamente. De pronto, la castaña vio la realidad de todo. El hombre del que ella accidentalmente se había enamorado, herido, ella inmediatamente corrió, aunque no fue la única. Blaise, Pansy y Nott, se encontraban ahí, viendo el estado de Draco. Blaise y Nott tranquilos, pero con mirada severa, y de reojo miraban a Harry, quien había descendido. Pansy lloraba desgarradoramente, y hasta Astoria había bajado a ver como se encontraba el rubio.

- ¡Harry! ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Ese podrías haber sido tú! – reprochó Hermione enojada.

- Herms, no vas a decirme que estás preocupada por el estado de… ese – respondió Harry despectivamente.

- No, pero odio que pelees con alguien, trata de no hacerlo más… hablando de eso ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Harry? – inquirió la ojimiel.

- Por que estuvo criticando al ser que más amo en el planeta – contestó el azabache cabizbajo.- Ah, ¿Si? ¿Y quién es ese ser tan especial del que hablas? – preguntó la castaña.- Tú – contestó el moreno haciendo que Hermione sintiera que algo en su interior se rompiera.

Algo llamado corazón.

* * *

Lo lamento mucho, pero no podré actualizar debido a que mi tía falleció, voy a viajar a españa por que ella vivía ahí :( voy a pasarme 25 días sin actualizar, pero espero que me comprendan... muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron un review o añadieron la historia a favoritos... no estoy de humor como para agradecerles, y espero que me perdonen.

Gracias


	13. El Lugar Perfecto

Capítulo XIII: El Lugar Perfecto

_Un Malfoy no puede enamorarse, mis padres se casaron por… ¿Por qué mierda se casaron…? El punto es que… es IMPOSIBLE, lo que yo siento es… es… ¿Cómo se la llama a cuando alguien no puede dejar de mirar a otra persona, piensa en esa persona, sueña con esa person…? Alto. Me estoy empezando a parecer a los protagonistas de esas estúpidas películas muggle de comedia romántica… ¡Basta! Me estoy comportando como un completo idiota…_

- … la otra vez… - logró oír el rubio.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió el ojigris.

- Te pregunté que pasó otra vez... ¿Te caíste o te tiraron…? - preguntó Pansy nuevamente.

- No recuerdo que pasó la otra vez – admitió Draco.

- Pues, ayer caíste de tu escoba, pero no se sabe por que, ¿Me contarías? – preguntó la morena.

- Te estoy diciendo que no lo recuerdo ¿Acaso eres sorda? – dijo hirientemente el si lo recordaba, y lo hacía rabiar.

Flash Back

_Potter… el único con permiso de besar a Granger soy YO…_

- ¡Eh, Potter! Si buscas a Granger, te recuerdo que no está en el equipo – _seguro que se le bajaran los humos después de esto…_

- ¿Qué? – _Ya me oíste Potter, o ¿Eres sordo?_

- Te gusta ¿No? – _te encanta ¿VERDAD…?_

- ¿Qué? - ¡Potter! No me lo hagas más difícil, sólo admite que amas a Granger y terminaremos con todo esto.

- Los vi, Potter, debo admitir que esa oriental, era mucho más linda que Weasley y Granger, tu gusto ha estado descendiendo… - _en verdad… sólo era más linda que Weasel… ¡Alto! ¿Fui yo el que pensó eso…?_

Pero entonces, Harry le proporcionó un puñetazo en el estómago, haciendo al rubio escupir sangre.

- Desde sexto te debo esto, ¿No? Esta es la última vez en la que hablas mal de Hermione… y de Ginny, a ver si además de rebotar puedes volar, hurón – _te advierto, Potter, esto no me dolió mucho que digamos…Pero aunque no le doliera, cayó en picada.¿Debería detenerme? No, mi vida es una mierda desde que me convertí en Mortífago ¿Tendrá sentido seguir vivo?_

- ¡Aresto Momentum! – lo sabía, en esta escuela no se te permite morir… al menos en un partido...

De pronto, sintió que descendía lentamente, e hizo contacto con el suelo. Sin abrir los ojos, percibió que estaba rodeado de gente.

¡YA CÁYATE, PANSY! ¡DEJA DE LLORAR ESTOY PERFECTAMENTE…!

Pensó Draco quedándose sordo a causa del fuerte llanto de Pansy.

- ¡Harry! ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Ese podrías haber sido tú! – _Granger, ¿Preocupada por mí?_

De pronto, un hechizo lo hizo quedarse profundamente dormido.

Fin del Flash Back

- Vete, Pansy, estoy muy cansado – pidió Draco.

- De acuerdo, pero debes empezar a tratarme mejor, Draco, no soportaré ni un minuto más tu mal humor – _Ja, ja, ja… dime algo que crea, Pansy…_

-O-

Hermione se encontraba caminando hacia la biblioteca. Al llegar, fue a la sección prohibida, y eligió un par de libros para leer. Al dejarlos a la mesa, vio a Madame Prince acercándose.

- Señorita Granger, ¿Podría quedarse en mi escritorio un minuto? Debo ir a la oficina de la Señora McGonagall… - pidió Madame Prince.

- Lo que usted pida – accedió sentó en la gran silla, que en frente tenía un gran escritorio.

Sin querer, tiró un lápiz al suelo, que se cayó debajo del escritorio. Con fuerza, movió el mueble, y debajo de éste, estaba el lápiz, y en el piso, una puerta cerrada con un candado. Había dos opciones, o no querían que nadie lo viera, o no se habían dado cuenta de esa puerta.

- _¡Alohomora!_ – pero la puerta no se abrió.De su túnica, sacó la llave que había encontrado una vez, en ese mismo lugar, trató de abrir la puerta, y funcionó.

Dejando ver unas escaleras.

- _¡Lumos!_ – iluminó el , procurando que nadie la viera, bajó las escaleras, hasta llegar a un pequeño salón.

Con paredes blancas, y muebles de madera con accesorios rojos. Tenía colgadas en la pared, banderas que decían: "Godric Gryffindor". Se quedó anonadada. Subió, dispuesta a informarle a McGonagall. Pero se dio cuenta de que podría sacarle provecho a ese salón algún día. Por lo tanto no dijo nada.

-O-

_Mi vida es una mierda, lo único que me mantiene feliz es… es… ¿Granger?… y no lo estoy aprovechando, no quiero terminar muriendo de aburrimiento… de ahora en adelante, haré lo que quiera, sin importarme nada, "La vida es una sola, y hay que disfrutarla" Y eso, es lo que me hace Grager, DISFRUTAR… ¿No?_

Decidido, la fue a buscar, es decir, se quedó en la sala común, esperando que apareciera. Pasaron quince minutos, y ni un rastro de la castaña. Salió de su Sala Común, y fue recorriendo corredores, hasta encontrarla. Pero estaba lleno de gente. Le convenía esperar hasta el viernes, y ese día podría atacar.

_¿Cómo mierda decidí esto? Ah, si, me di cuenta de que mi vida es, precisamente, una mierda, y no puedo arruinarla todavía más, así que si me descubren, me matarán con un simple Avada Kedabra y moriré, aunque sea habré sido fe… ¿Feliz? Por una vez en mi vida, hubiera sido feliz, de una manera nueva. Feliz sin andar jodiendo a impuros, sin molestar a los de primer año… aún más "feliz" de lo que a veces fui con… Pansy_

Admitió el rubio amargamente.

_¿¡Qué digo! A Pansy la utilizaba como a un juguete, y ella nunca se quejó…_

-O-

Los días pasaban tan lento, que Draco estaba comenzando a sospechar que alguien había detenido el tiempo. Lunes. Martes. Miércoles. Jueves… jueves… ¡Viernes!

_Despierta, DESPIERTA ¡Anda! ¡DESPIERTA, DRACO!…_

Como un resorte, el rubio saltó de la cama, y casi lanza un gritó de júbilo, si no fuera por que Pansy, estaba en su habitación. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo ella ahí?

- Pansy, trata de controlarte, creo que pasas más tiempo en mi habitación que yo mismo – admitió preocupado Draco.

- Pero… yo te amo, somos nov… - pero Pansy fue interrumpida.

- ¡Ni lo menciones! Yo ya te aclaré unas cien veces, que no quiero nada serio con nadie, y tú no serás la excepción, ahora, si me permites, quiero vestirme – dijo el rubio dando a Pansy empujones para que le dejara libre la habitación.

- Tantas veces te he visto vestirte, ¿Por qué no hacerlo nuevamente? – inquirió la morena.

- ¡Basta, Pansy! Mi paciencia tiene un límite, y lo estás superando día a día, vete – ordenó fríamente el ojigris.

- ¡No! – respondió para sorpresa de Draco, Pansy – No me iré. Me haz tratado como basura desde… no sé desde cuando, pero me tratas mucho peor que a cualquier chica de Hogwarts. Hasta peor que a Granger, no lo soportaré más – protestó iracunda la morena.

- Ah, ¿Si? ¿Y qué harás al respecto? – _por alguna extraña razón, lo que dices, no me hace sentir mal Pansy… pero, te haré feliz, así aunque sea no oiré tus quejas…_

Unió su boca con la de ella. Hace tanto que no lo hacía. Recordaba esa sensación de rutina, ya que todas las veces que se besaba con ella, lo hacía… como una especie de ritual, nada sentía, pero se ve que ella si, ya que le correspondía como si su vida dependiera de ello. Un minuto. Dos. Tres como máximo duró ese beso que para él no era nada, y para ella lo era todo.

- ¿Y, Pansy? ¿Te trato como a todas las chicas de Hogwarts? – inquirió el rubio tomándola de la cintura.

- N-n-no – tartamudeó sonriendo tontamente la morena.

-O-

Hermione caminaba por los corredores, haciendo su ronda de perfecta semanal. Inconscientemente, recorrió el primer y el segundo piso, muy rápidamente, y al pasar al tercero, con cuidado, olfateó el lugar buscando humo de cigarro. Recorrió el piso tres veces, pero no encontró nada.

- ¿Qué perdiste, Granger? – inquirió una voz sobresaltando a Hermione.

Hermione se volvió para ver quien había hablado, pero sin dejarla reaccionar, el rubio la besó.

_Granger besa mucho mejor que Pansy, y ahora que lo pienso, es más linda, más intelig… ¡BASTA! ¡SÓLO BÉSALA! ¿¡SI!_

Esto, se fue convirtiendo en una rutina. Una especie de "Saludo" y se besaban, hasta que les dolían los labios. En otro caso, se quedaron besándose durante horas, hasta que vieron a la gata de Filch. Ambos huyeron y se dieron cuenta de que eran las seis y media de la mañana, si se hubieran descuidado un poco más, cualquier alumno desde alguien de primero hasta alguien de séptimo los podría haber visto. Pero esta rutina no les alcanzaba, era como una droga, cada vez la deseaban más; no. No solo la deseaban, se necesitaban, así que Hermione, un viernes, le habló sobre el lugar que había oculto en la biblioteca, era perfecto, ya que solo ella tenía la llave, y ni con un Alohomora se abriría. El único problema, sería espantar a Madame Pince de ahí, cada vez que quisieran utilizarlo.

-O-

- ¿Cuidar…? ¿Por qué? – inquirió Hermione feliz por su suerte.

- Por que debo hacer un viaje, entre McGonagall y yo, acordamos en que eras la estudiante más responsable, y quien podría cuidar de la biblioteca, además, podrás tomar todos los libros que quieras, cuando quieras. Estará abierta desde las ocho, hasta la diez de la noche ¿Aceptas? – inquirió Madame Pince.

- Pues… ¡Si! – respondió la castaña casi saltando de alegría.

- De acuerdo, el sábado partiré – afirmó la Señora Pince.

- ¡De acuerdo! – dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja la ojimiel.

- La noto muy entusiasmada, Señorita Granger - _¿Ah si? No me digas…_ – ¿Ha ocurrido algo en especial? – inquirió Madame Pince.

- No… nada – respondió Hermione tratando de ocultar su gran sonrisa.

_No debería empezar a comportarme así, o todos pensarán que soy una maliciosa copia de Lav-Lav… ¡BAH! No me importa, soy feliz, soy feliz, ¡Te besaría, Madame Pince! No, no lo haría, pero besaría a Drac… a Malfoy ahí dentro, en la puerta debajo de tu escritorio, ¡Si, lo sabemos! Tienen un salón secreto, y solo yo tengo la llave…_

-O-

- Herms… ¿Ocurre algo? – inquirió Ron, algo preocupado.

_¡Increíble! Creía que ya te habías quedado ciego, bueno, para no darte cuenta de que Luna está enamorada de ti, hay que ser ciego…_

- No ¿Por qué? – _Si, esa sonrisa los asusta, ¿Qué pasará si agrando mi sonrisa? ¡Oh! Están a punto de huir ¿Tan rara es mi cara cuando soy feliz? Nada puede arruinarme el día, ni tú podrías lograrlo, Ronald…_

- Estás tan… tan… tan… - pero el pelirrojo no lograba decir lo que quería.

- ¿Feliz? ¿Alegre? ¿Risueña? – inquirió la castaña sonriendo macabramente.

- Todas – respondió el ojiazul.

- Deberías alegrarte por mí, Ronald, en vez de preguntar – dijo Hermione retirándose de la mesa.

- Harry, ¿Tú sabes qué le pasa? – preguntó cuando la ojimiel los dejó, para ir a la biblioteca.

- No tengo ni idea, tal vez si hablara en privado con ella… - sugirió Harry pensativo.

- No, Harry, no te aproveches de Hermione ahora que está contenta, ya sabes como terminan siempre sus reuniones privadas – dijo Ron como un padre regañando a su hijo.

- De acuerdo – contestó el azabache resoplando.

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Volvi despues de tanto tiempo :) primero que todo, MIILES DE GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS APOYANDOME :) un hermoso detalle de su parte... ojala les haya gustado el cap ;)

**Gracias por agregar la historia a favoritos a: **_lunaticapiazion_

**Gracias por el review a:** _blackmoon43, Charlotte G9, liz10, tokio2323, niiary, DramioneLover, Dark Lady, emily 8773 y Lady Pop_


	14. La Mejor Rutina

Capítulo XIV: La Mejor Rutina

_Por ahora las cosas están así: lunes a jueves, desde las ocho y media, hasta las once de la mañana. Y los viernes, desde las ocho de la noche, hasta las dos de la mañana… ¡No me cansaré jamás de esta rutina! Le agradezco a Luna, que me haya ayudado tanto…_

Pensaba Hermione esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Flash Back

- Luna… debo contarte muchas cosas – advirtió Hermione.

- ¿Qué ocurrió, Hermione? – inquirió Luna.

- El viernes, hacía mi ronda de prefecta, y encontré a Malfoy fumando; no sé como, pero terminamos besándonos. Lo hacemos todos los viernes desde esa vez, pero queremos más. Encontré un salón del que sólo yo tengo la llave, y no se puede abrir con hechizos; además nadie parece saber que ese salón existe… Si te pido un favor, ¿Lo harías? – preguntó la castaña en voz baja.

- ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte, Herms? ¿Quieres que saque a los _nargles_ del salón? – sugirió la rubia.

- No, Luna… quería saber si podrías, cuidar la biblioteca por mí, de lunes a jueves desde ocho y media de la mañana hasta las once de la mañana… sólo debes sentarte en la silla de Madame Pince, y fingir que lees – propuso la ojimiel.

- Por supuesto – aceptó la ojiazul.

- ¿Tan rápido? Yo creía que iba a tener que convencerte – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Estás decepcionada? – preguntó Luna.

- Más bien, sorprendida – corrigió la castaña.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió la rubia confundida.

- Por que… pensé que ibas a estar ocupada, o simplemente no ibas a querer ayudarme – contestó la ojimiel.

- Pero, yo quiero que seas feliz, y si eso implica andar besándote a escondidas con Malfoy, te ayudaré, eres mi amiga Hermione, nunca te defraudaría – dijo la ojiazul sonriendo.

- Muchas gracias, Luna – dijo Hermione abrazando a Luna.

Fin del Flash Back

_Gracias Luna, gracias Luna, , gracias Luna, gracias Luna, gracias Luna, gracias Luna ¡GRACIAS!_

-O-

- Ron, te juro que nunca entenderé a las mujeres – dijo de pronto Harry en el desayuno.

- Querrás decir a Hermione – corrigió Ron.

- Puede ser… - dijo el azabache, moviendo las tostadas que tenía en su plato con un tenedor.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Harry? Estás tan raro como ella – afirmó el pelirrojo.

- No lo entiendo, Ron. Desaparece después de cada desayuno hace dos semanas, y los viernes, cena rápido para poder irse más temprano – explicó el moreno.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién? – inquirió confundido el ojiazul.

- Hermione – respondió el ojiverde.

- Estás paranoico, Harry – sugirió Ron.

- ¿Tú crees? – inquirió Harry preocupado.

- Oh si, Harry, estoy seguro – dijo el pelirrojo.

-O-

- Sus pociones, deberán estar listas para el final de la clase – afirmó Slughorn.

- Herms, ¿Qué nos falta hacer para terminarla? – pregúntole azabache.

- Debemos echar la Descurainia Sophia, más tarde las tiras de serpiente arbórea africana junto con las sanguijuelas. Después de cinco minutos de cocción añadir rápidamente los polvos de cuerno de bicornio. Por último, antes de tomarlo, deberemos separarlos por vasos con una considerable cantidad según el tiempo en el que queramos convertirnos y echar algo del que queramos ser – leyó Hermione.

- De acuerdo – concordó Harry.

Al terminar la poción, se veía asquerosa. Harry echó los pelos de Hermione en la propia, y Hermione los de Harry. Slughorn, los observaba. La poción que Hermione debía beber se convirtió en líquido dorado… parecía Felix Felicis. La que Harry debía beber se volvió color verde agua, y olía a menta. Ambos la bebieron, y como se suponía que debía pasar, se transformaron.

- Harry, la tuya estaba mejor que lo que recordaba – bromeó Hermione con el vaso vacío en su mano, y con aspecto de su mejor amigo.

- Tu poción no estaba nada mal tampoco – afirmó Harry en el cuerpo de la castaña relamiéndose los labios.

- Deberán quedarse sentados en su Sala Común los siguientes quince minutos, ya que el vaso que tomaron durará ese tiempo – decía Slughorn a cada pareja que finalizaba el trabajo con éxito, es decir, a todos.

Había mucha gente sentada en la Sala Común. Luna, en el cuerpo de Ron, se miraba a sí misma de todos los ángulos posibles y Ron en el cuerpo de ella, estaba sentado, luciendo una cara de aburrimiento que nunca se veía en la verdadera Luna. Harry, al igual que Luna, miraba su cuerpo transformado en Hermione, y la verdadera Hermione lo miraba divertida. Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas se miraban entre sí, y de vez en cuando realizaban comentarios como: "¿Así se ve mi cabello realmente?". Pansy Parkinson miraba a Draco (en realidad Blaise) desde el cuerpo de Theodore Nott. Éste, en el cuerpo de Pansy, lucía tranquilo, cosa que nunca pasaba en la verdadera Pansy. Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil, sonreían como tontas y se miraban entre sí, retocándose cosas como el pelo o si la túnica debía estar abierta o cerrada. Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabbini, no parecían haber tomado la poción, ya que permanecían exactamente igual que siempre, con cara de arrogancia en el rostro y la frente en alto. Gregory Goyle en el cuerpo de Astoria estaba estupefacto y miraba sus "atributos" haciendo que la verdadera Astoria rabiara iracunda. Tal y como lo dijo Slughorn, el efecto fue pasando, y todos suspiraron aliviados al encontrarse en su propio cuerpo nuevamente.

-O-

- Pues debo admitir que estar en tu cuerpo fue extraño, Herms – comentó Harry.

- Pues ni te imaginas lo que fue estar en el de Luna, o peor, que ella estuviera en el mío – acotó Ron.

Hermione rió ante este último comentario.

- Y ¿Qué sabor tenía mi poción? – inquirió la castaña dirigiéndose al azabache.

- Menta – respondió el moreno rápidamente.

- ¿Y la de Luna, Ron? – inquirió la castaña.

- No lo sé exactamente… era color púrpura y… tenía un sabor raro – admitió el pelirrojo.

- ¿Delicioso? ¿Horrible? ¿Qué sabor tenía? – preguntó la ojimiel.

- Era como haberme tragado perfume, pero no era para nada desagradable debo admitir – reconoció el ojiazul.

- ¿Tenía sabor a… flores? – preguntó confusa Hermione.

- ¡Exacto! A lila, para ser más preciso – exclamó Ron.

- ¿Lila? – inquirió Luna confundida.

- Si, y le gustó – afirmó Hermione.

- La de él era sensacional… tenía sabor a chocolate – informó la rubia.

- Luna… sobre lo que te pedí… ¿Empezarías a hacerlo el lunes? El sábado y el domingo, yo estaré a cargo de la biblioteca – dijo la castaña.

- De acuerdo… - accedió la ojiazul.

Como todos los viernes, Hermione hacía su "ronda de prefecta" semanal. Era el mejor día de la semana, ya que era cuando más tiempo tenían para besarse y estar juntos. Estaban haciendo lo que hacían de costumbre, hasta que Draco se separó de la castaña:

- Dime, en la fiesta, ¿Por qué me besaste? – preguntó el rubio.

- Por que no sabía quien eras – respondió la castaña.

- ¡Si, claro! Por favor, tú no eres el tipo de persona que besa a cualquiera – exclamó el ojigris.

- Y ¿A qué tipo de persona se supone que beso? – inquirió la ojimiel, todavía con sus manos alrededor del cuello del ojigris.

- No lo sé realmente… A comadrejas, caras-rajadas… ¿Cómo debo llamar a McLaggen? Tienes un gusto muy variado, Granger – respondió Draco pensativo.

- Se te olvidaron los hurones – bromeó Hermione mordiéndole a Draco su labio inferior juguetonamente.

En sus "reuniones rutinarias", no sólo se besaban, sino que conversaban. Hermione estaba descubriendo un nuevo lado de Draco Malfoy. El punto de vista de él, y bromeaban de vez en cuando. Se llevaban tan bien como… como si fueran… como si fueran… ¿Amigos? Cada reunión era distinta, hablaban de muchas cosas. Criticaban a los maestros (en realidad sólo Draco, mientras Hermione escuchaba), hablaban sobre los amigos de Hermione, desde Harry hasta Luna. Y hablaban de los amigos de Draco. Pero sobre su "bando" (Mortífagos) no había ninguna conversación. Hermione nunca había tratado de tocar el tema, pero no iba a arriesgarse. Había sufrido mucho para conseguir lo que quería. Recordaba la conversación que habían tenido, que, según Hermione era la mejor.

Flash Back

- ¿No te da asco andar besuqueándote con una sangre sucia? – inquirió Hermione después de un largo rato sin hablar.

- Déjame pensarlo – dijo Draco depositando un fugaz beso en los labios de la castaña – no, definitivamente, no me da asco – respondió el rubio sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó la ojimiel.

- No lo sé… creo que desde que supe que eras Astoria... no me importó – respondió el ojigris.

- Y… ¿Por qué hiciste eso con Pansy? Tú sabías que yo estaba allí, tú me enviaste la carta ¿Verdad? – preguntó Hermione.

Draco asintió con la cabeza arrepentido.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – inquirió la castaña.

- Por que quería demostrarte que no me importabas – respondió el rubio.

- ¿Eh? – preguntó la ojimiel confundida.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando te ataqué en el corredor? – inquirió el ojigris.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

- Bueno, no sé si te diste cuenta, pero… nuestras… nuestras bocas… – trató de explicar Draco.

- Se rozaron – completó la castaña.

- Exacto... Lo sé, Granger, soy un idiota… – dijo el rubio cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

- ¡No! Me… me interesa lo que dices, continúa por favor – pidió la ojimiel.

- Me… gustó el… roce, y tú me confesaste que habías sido Astoria, y no podía pensar en otra cosa, te estabas colando por mi mente, Granger – admitió el ojigris.

- De acuerdo… y entonces, querías demostrarte a ti mismo, que yo seguía sin importante, que todo seguía como normalmente era – afirmó Hermione.

Ante estas palabras, Draco quedó congelado, pensando en lo que le había dicho la castaña.

- En clase siempre respondes correctamente, y ahora también… tienes razón, Granger – reconoció el rubio.

La ojimiel rió ante este último comentario, y siguió besando a Draco.

Fin del Flash Back

- Luna, vamos a la Sala Común – dijo Hermione cinco minutos después de que Draco saliera del salón debajo del escritorio de Madame Pince.

- De acuerdo, Herms… Pero ¿Él sabe que yo sé todo lo que pasa ahí dentro? – respondió Luna abandonando el puesto de Hermione.

- No… piensa que estás bajo un maleficio _Imperius_ que yo te lancé – contestó la castaña sonriendo.

* * *

Holaaaa! espero que les haya gustado el capp ;) PERO... ¿A quien no le gustaria una rutina como esaa? jajaja :D cualquier review que me quieran dejar seria muy bueno de su PARTE :D

**Gracias por agregar la historia a favoritos a: **_15 y a AzulMalfoy ;)_

**Gracias por dejarme un REVIEW :D a:**_ liz10, sailor mercuri o neptune, DramioneLover, keira uchiha, emily8773, Dark Lady, Lady Pop y a Charlie22282_


	15. Sospechas

Hooooooooooola! :D Quiero avisarles que anduve aditando los caps anteriores ;) nada importante, solo algunos retoques ;) del cap 1 al 6... traté de actualizar lo mas rapido posible :D

* * *

Capítulo XV: Sospechas

_Definitivamente Granger, tiene algo especial… ni los Mortífagos, al interrogarme lograban hacerme responder tan sincera y rápidamente. Me estoy volviendo loco, y es algo nuevo para mí, si de chicas estamos hablando._

Pensaba Draco muy tranquilo. De pronto escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse.

_Si es Pansy Parkinson juro que la mataré…_

Pensó el rubio con los ojos cerrados, y tranquilizándose. Pero, era Blaise, con preocupación en el rostro.

- Draco… debo hablarte de algo – informó Blaise.

- ¿Sobre qué? – inquirió Draco algo confundido.

- Sobre Pansy – respondió el moreno.

Draco resopló irritado.

- Si es sobre mi forma de tratarla, te advierto que no me harás cambiar… - advirtió el rubio.

- No… no es eso. Es que ella me… me… gusta – confesó Zabbini.

- ¿Y eso me importa por qué…? – inquirió el ojigris.

- Eres su novi… - pero Blaise se vio interrumpido por Draco.

- ¡NO! ¡Nunca me gustó Pansy! ¡Y nunca me va a gustar! ¿Quedó claro? – preguntó el rubio irritado.

- De acuerdo… ¿No te molesta si me quedo con ella? – inquirió el moreno.

- ¡No! – respondió el ojigris enojado.

- De acuerdo… ¡Gracias, Draco! – dijo Zabbini retirándose de la habitación.

- ¡Blaise! Se me olvidaba, no le digas a ella ni una sola palabra sobre esta conversación, no quiero que se enoje… más de lo que está – confesó Draco.

- Por supuesto – contestó Blaise sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-O-

_Harry, recuerda, sólo hablar, nada de propasarse, al menos que ella lo quiera… no, esto no funciona… Crabe, Goyle, Nick casi decapitado abriendo su gran herida, si… pensar en cosas asquerosas me ayuda, aunque con ella mirándome de esa forma se me hace algo complejo…_

- Harry, te lo suplico, la intriga me está matando, ¿Por qué vinimos aquí? – inquirió Hermione en la Sala de Menesteres, para hablar en privado con Harry.

- No pienses que soy paranoico, pero de lunes a jueves, después de desayunar, te vas a no sé donde con Luna, y los viernes, te vas después de cenar, y no vuelves hasta altas horas de la madrugada, ¿Qué haces a esas horas, Herms? Por favor, cuéntame – suplicó el azabache.

Ante estas palabras, la castaña quedó helada, tal vez alguien podría comenzar a preguntarse que hacía en la mañana, o después de cenar, pero Harry se sabía los horarios de memoria, con gran precisión y acertados.

- Yo voy a la… biblioteca, y los viernes hago mi ronda de prefecta – contestó la castaña, técnicamente sin mentir.

- ¡Herms! Me estás mintiendo… te conozco como si fueras mi hermana, dime, ¿Qué haces cuatro horas en la biblioteca? ¿Y por qué te quedas hasta altas horas de la madrugada haciendo tu ronda de prefecta? Eres perfectamente capaz de recorrer el castillo en tan sólo dos horas –dijo el moreno preocupado.

- ¿Quieres saber? ¡Te lo diré! Me quedo hasta esa hora en la biblioteca por que la Señora Pince se fue de viaje y me dejó a cargo de la biblioteca, y me quedo hasta tarde haciendo mis rondas por que me enteré de que soy la única prefecta que las hace, y debo hacerla dos veces – respondió la ojimiel dejando a Harry sin aliento.

- ¿En… serio? – inquirió el azabache confundido.

- ¿Piensas qué yo te mentiría, Harry? – preguntó la castaña.

- No… es sólo que… me preocupo mucho más por ti que por cualquier otra chica por que… tú sabes… - trataba de decir el moreno.

- No hace falta que me expliques nada, te perdono, Harry – dijo cariñosamente la ojimiel.

- Gracias, Herms – dijo el ojiverde abrazando a Hermione.

-O-

¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó Ron al ver a su mejor amigo entrando a la Sala Común.

- Me dejó sin palabras… se iba después de comer a encargarse de la biblioteca por que Pince salió de viaje. Y hace sus rondas de prefecta los viernes, hasta la una de la mañana, por que ella es la única que las hace, y debe hacerla dos veces, por lo tanto tarda más – explicó Harry.

- Te lo dije, Harry, estás algo… paranoico – dijo el pelirrojo.

- Lo sé, Ron… pero cuando amas a alguien, te pasa eso… no me vas a decir que no te preocupabas cuando Lavender no estaba cuando salías con ella… - dijo el azabache.

- Sinceramente, y ahora que lo mencionas, era más feliz cuando ella no estaba – confesó el ojiazul.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué engañaste a Hermione con ella? – atacó el moreno.

- ¡Harry! ¡Te dije mil veces que no fue culpa mía! ¿No me crees? – inquirió Ron enojado.

- Si, pero, ¿Por qué no se explicaste a Hermione? – preguntó el ojiverde.

- Se lo expliqué miles de veces, pero no me creyó ni una, ¿Qué podía hacer? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Seguir luchando. Si de verdad la amabas, hubieras seguido luchando – dijo Harry.

- Debí haberlo hecho, pero mi orgullo no me permitió seguir luchando. Sólo la dejé ir – admitió el ojiazul.

- ¿Te arrepientes de haberlo hecho? – preguntó el azabache.

- No lo sé… creo que aunque eso no hubiera pasado, nos hubiéramos peleado, tal y como lo venimos haciendo desde primer año – reconoció Ron.

-O-

_¿Me perece a mí, o es la primera vez que salimos de ahí sin habernos besado anteriormente? No importa… ¡Casi me descubre! Debo hacer menos evidentes mis horarios… tal vez podría no verlo el mart… ¡Ni pensarlo! La idea de no ver a Drac… Malfoy un día, me aterra…_

Entró en su habitación, y encontró una carta sobre su cama. La letra de Luna era hermosa, comenzó a leer:

_Querida Hermione:_

_Sé que te podría haber dicho esto en persona, pero me detendrías… le confesaré a Ron que me gusta, sé que es un error; pero cada vez que estoy con él las palabras quieren salir de mi boca, y tú sabes que no soy de esas personas que ocultan sus sentimientos… soy muy directa, y digo todo de frente… a veces por esa razón las cosas me salen mal; para cuando termines de leer esto, habré fracasado, y me encontraré llorando en mi habitación. Si quieres, puedes no venir, ya que esto fue mi culpa, y yo sabía que esto iba a pasar, o puedes venir conmigo y consolarme… lo que tú quieras._

_En fin, muchos besos y abrazos,_

_Te quiere,_

_Luna Lovegood_

Al terminar de leer la carta, corrió como el viento hasta la habitación de Luna. Se previno, y colocó el oído sobre la puerta, procurando no hacer ruido. Desde el interior de la habitación, se oían sollozos.

_Tal y como lo decía en la carta, fracasó… pobre Luna…_

Entró silenciosamente, y ahí estaba. Muy triste, con sus mejillas coloradas, y sus ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas, Luna Lovegood cumplía con su predicción y yacía acostada boca abajo, arriba de su cama. Hermione simplemente se arrodilló junto a la cama, y esperó a que la rubia se calmara. Cuando la ojiazul sólo emitía hipidos de vez en cuando, Hermione pudo hablar:

- Cuéntame… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Fue tan horrible? Por supuesto… Ron no tiene mucha delicadeza respecto al amor o… - pero Luna la interrumpió.

- No lloro por que me haya rechazado, te contaré – dijo la rubia, sentándose en la cama, haciéndole un espacio a Hermione para que se sentara en ella.

Flash Back

_Vamos Harry… vamos Harry, ¡Si, Hermione! Llévate a Harry a la Sala de Menesteres, debo hablar con Ron, para dejar de dar vueltas y que simplemente me rechace._

Despidiéndose de Harry, ahí estaba Ron; con todas sus pecas, y su pelo rojo, que Luna adoraba.

Estaba sólo, y había un lugar vacío a su lado, Luna, lista para ocuparlo, avanzó lentamente.

_Luna, estás muy cerca, no hay nada que pueda arruinar este momento, estoy segura._

Cuando quedó detrás del pelirrojo carraspeó para que percibiera su presencia, pero no la oía, ya que se encontraba en medio de una muy animada conversación con Dean Thomas, sobre Quidditch. Le tocó le hombro con suavidad, y el pelirrojo volteó a verla.

- ¡Luna! ¿Qué pasa? – _ay no… ay no… ay no… ¡Basta! Tranquilízate, Luna, si te pones nerviosa hasta cuando te saluda, ¿Cómo le dirás la verdad?_

- Vine para decirte que… que… que… - trataba de explicar la rubia.

- ¡Ro-Ro! – escuchó Luna, adivinando quien era.

_Casi nunca me enojo con la gente, pero debo darte un premio Lavender, ¡Lo conseguiste!_

La castaña se sentó en el lugar vacío al lado del pelirrojo, lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, y de pronto, aprovechó que lo estaba abrazando, y lo besó. Ron abrió mucho los ojos, con sorpresa. Luna los abrió de la misma manera. Soltó un débil gemido, y en sus ojos se comenzaron a formar lágrimas, respiró hondo, y contó hasta diez, pero las lágrimas se hacían paso a través de sus ojos cerrados, al abrirlos, varias lágrimas cayeron de ellos, ya que la escena seguía siendo la misma. Retrocedió un par de pasos, siendo incapaz de dejar de mirar, hasta que se volteó y salió corriendo.

- ¡Lavender! – gritó Ron separándose de la castaña.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió Lavender como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- ¡Nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso! – gritó furioso el pelirrojo dejando a Lavender sola, y volviendo a su Sala Común.

Lástima que Luna, no haya logrado contemplar la última parte de la escena.

Fin del Flash Back

- Es como si me hubiera rechazado de antemano – exclamó Luna llorando – Además, este asunto, me hace sufrir el doble, Herms. Es la primera vez en mi vida que me enamoro de alguien… no sé como actuar, me pongo nerviosa, me tiemblan las piernas y digo la primer cosa que se me viene a la mente – explicó la rubia.

Hermione, sin palabras de consuelo, sólo la abrazó, y trató de calmarla, hasta que la rubia dejó de llorar, y le pidió que la dejara sola.

* * *

Buenoo, ojala les haya gustado ;) quiero decir que lamento si alguien agrego una historia a favoritos, pero no puedo darle las gracias, los mails de fanfiction no me llegan :S solo pude averiguar si me habian dejado reviews revisando la historia, (ya saben como).

**GRACIAS POR DEJARME UN REVIEW A:**_ Sweet Knight, liz10, Charlie22282, sailor mercuri o neptune, emily8773, DramioneLover, Lady Pop, Dark Lady, Frenchy997, ludicax, Karlii WhitloCk :D_


	16. Escape a las Cocinas

Capítulo XVI: Escape a las Cocinas

_¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué todos los malditos viernes me hace lo mismo? Llega a propósito quince minutos tarde, y me sorprende cuando menos me lo esper…_

- Granger – dijo una voz a espaldas de Hermione.

A pesar de saber quien era, la castaña se sobresaltó. Draco aprovechó que ella había abierto su boca para gritar, y rápidamente, la tapó con la suya. Como todos los viernes, Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y a continuación, rodeó el cuello de Draco con sus brazos, mientras él la tomaba firmemente por la cintura, introduciendo su lengua y recorriendo cada centímetro de la boca de ella. De pronto, una luz los iluminó. Ambos abrieron mucho los ojos, separaron sus bocas, pero permanecieron abrazados con miedo. Escucharon un maullido, y a continuación se oyó una risotada malévola.

- ¡Así los queríamos encontrar! ¿No es verdad, Señora Norris? – inquirió Filch, enseñando una perversa sonrisa que dejaba ver sus amarillentos dientes.

Como respuesta, la gata maulló nuevamente.

- ¡Irán con McGonagall! – gritó muy enojado el _squib_.

-O-

- ¡ES INCREÍBLE QUE HAYAN HECHO ESTO! ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! ¡NO ESPERABA ESTO DE TI, GRANGER! ¡UNA GRYFFINDOR, UN SLYTHERIN! ¡CASTIGADOS! ¡AMBOS! ¡AYUDARÁN A LOS ELFOS A COCINAR DURANTE EL PRÓXIMO MES! ¡NO! ¡MEJOR QUE SEAN DOS MESES! ¡AHORA, VÁYANSE, NO QUIERO MIRARLOS MÁS! – gritó iracunda McGonagall.

- Eh… no sé si importa pero… ya no hay casas… ambos somos de octavo año – aclaró Hermione con miedo.

- ¡LARGO! – contestó más enojada aún McGonagall.

Ambos se retiraron dejando a la furiosa directora echando chispas.

- Minerva, ¿No crees que has sido muy dura con ellos? – inquirió tranquilamente Dumbledore en su retrato.

- ¿Tú te pones de su lado? ¡Albus! ¡Sabes que lo que hicieron es incorrecto! – respondió McGonagall todavía enojada.

- Creo que deberías ponerte feliz por ellos; piense Minerva, esto significa, que, agregar un octavo año a Hogwarts, los ayudó a conocerse más, y a aprender que se aman, a pesar de todos los prejuicios que esto implica, se ven a escondidas – explicó Dumbledore.

- ¡Pero, Albus! ¡No pueden verse a esas horas! No estaría mal que lo hicieran a cualquier otra hora; pero a la madrugada, ningún estudiante, sea del año que sea, puede estar fuera de la cama a esas horas – replicó McGonagall.

- Entienda, Minerva. Se aman, y es, seguramente, el único día en el que pueden verse. No puede quitarles el derecho a amarse, le pido por favor que recapacite sobre el castigo que les impuso. El amor es hermoso, y hay que dejarlo florecer, haciendo esto, el muchacho va en buen camino; guiado por la Señorita Granger, verá la luz de nuevo, y saldrá de la oscuridad que le impusieron los Mortífagos – dijo relajado Dumbledore.

- Lo que hicieron es incorrecto, y me veo obligada a castigarlos – dijo McGonagall cruzándose de brazos.

- Castíguelos, pero no sea tan dura con ellos, son jóvenes, el Señor Malfoy se enamoró de la Señorita Granger, lo único que podemos hacer es celebrar, no le ponga un castigo así a dos adolescentes enamorados – pidió Dumbledore mirando a McGonagall compasivamente.

- ¡Por favor! No es amor. Son las hormonas de adolescente que los hacen ir por lo primero que encuentran, Albus –contradijo McGonagall.

- Tal vez, pero el Señor Malfoy, está haciendo algo de lo que nunca lo creí capaz, dejar de lado todos sus prejuicios, y empezar a ver las cosas de otra manera; le pido por favor que no interrumpa al muchacho – dijo Dumbledore finalizando la conversación.

-O-

- Nos descubrió, Luna, nos descubrió – dijo Hermione llorando.

- Cuéntame, ¿Cómo pasó? – inquirió Luna.

- Filch… Norris… McGonagall… catástrofe – respondió entre sollozos la castaña.

- Entiendo – trató de consolarla la rubia.

- Y eso no es lo peor, ¡Deberé ayudar a cocinar a los elfos domésticos del castillo durante dos meses! – exclamó triste la ojimiel.

- ¿Tú sola? – preguntó confundida la ojiazul.

. No… Malfoy también, sé que siempre defendí los derechos de los elfos, pero no quiero cumplir con el castigo, ya que no sé cocinar y no quiero intoxicar a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts – admitió Hermione.

- Dile a McGonagall que te quite el castigo – sugirió Luna.

- ¿QUÉ? ¿Estás loca, Luna? Jamás podría hacer eso, McGonagall es de las personas que hacen decisiones firmes, y no las cambian por nada del mundo – argumentó la castaña.

-O-

Le había llegado una carta a ambos, indicando que se reunirían nuevamente en la oficina de la directora.

- Lo lamento, Señorita Granger, fui demasiado dura, en imponerle ese castigo, lo mismo para usted Señor Malfoy – ambos asintieron – les reduciré el castigo… ayudarán a los elfos a preparar la cena de mañana… pero les pido que no hagan más eso a altas horas de la madrugada, y fuera de sus habitaciones – advirtió McGonagall.

Hermione estaba confundida. De verdad pensaba que McGonagall era de las personas que hacen decisiones firmes, y no las cambian por nada del mundo, como lo había dicho antes. Tal vez Dumbledore había afectado sobre esa decisión.

- No lo haremos nuevamente – dijo Hermione tratando de no sonreír, ya que sabía que seguirían haciéndolo… aunque sea de lunes a jueves.

- Y usted Señor Malfoy ¿No lo hará nuevamente? – inquirió McGonagall.

- No – contestó Draco con la mirada perdida.

Ambos se retiraron, dejando a la directora de Hogwarts, sola.

-O-

Se escucharon golpes en la puerta desde dentro de la oficina de McGonagall.

- Pasa, Draco – dijo la voz de la directora.

Draco ingresó a la oficina y se sentó en una silla que había frente al escritorio de ella.

- ¿Por qué viniste? – preguntó la directora.

- Por favor… le suplico que no le cuente a mis padres… si se enteran ellos… ellos… - trataba de explicar Draco.

- Draco… ellos cambiaron mucho desde la guerra – dijo McGonagall.

- Por favor, no se los cuente – pidió nuevamente el rubio con lágrimas en los ojos que McGonagall pudo notar.

- De acuerdo… no les diré nada – accedió la directora.

- Muchas gracias – dijo el ojigris retirándose de verdad agradecido.

Al retirarse, esa bola de nervios que había tenido atorada en el estómago, desapareció, haciéndolo sentir mucho mejor. Interiormente, agradeció a esos gemelos Weasley, por haber fabricado esos productos de lágrimas fáciles. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Pansy tomará esa poción? Ya qué cada vez que la veía se encontraba llorando ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? Al entrar en su Sala Común, encontró a Pansy y a Blaise, hablando en el sofá que estaba al lado de la chimenea. Estaban tomados de las manos, y Theodore, al igual que Draco, los observaba de lejos.

-O-

- ¿Emborracharse? – inquirió confundida Hermione.

- Herms, es algo que todo el mundo necesita de vez en cuando, y yo lo requiero desde el año pasado – opinó Luna.

- No creo que esté bien, además ¿Por qué habría alcohol en las cocinas? – preguntó la castaña.

- Se le llama profesores, acaso ¿Crees qué son todos tan estrictos como se ven? ¡Vamos, Herms! Hasta Filch, debe tomar un trago, sino ¿Cómo crees que resistiría? – inquirió la rubia.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió la ojimiel, aún confundida.

- Herms, ¿Sabes qué se siente tener que vigilar todas las noches los pasillos de Hogwarts? Seguro que no lo lograría, si nunca hubiera utilizado el alcohol… Herms, lo necesito, a veces hasta digo cosas coherentes cuando estoy alcoholizada, además me lo debes por lo de la biblioteca – insistió la ojiazul.

- Te acompañaré, pero no beberé ni un sorbo, ¿No pueden acompañarnos Harry y Ron? Quiero estar con personas sobrias para que puedan observarte diciendo cosas "coherentes"– sugirió Hermione.

- De acuerdo – accedió Luna.

-O-

Hermione bajó las escaleras, y al ingresar a la Sala Común, vio a Ron y Harry platicando con Luna. No estaba segura de que método había utilizado Luna para convencer a ambos. Los cuatro caminaron a través de varios corredores, hasta llegar al retrato de las frutas, le hicieron cosquillas a la pera, e ingresaron. Los elfos estaban durmiendo en una habitación al lado de la cocina. La habitación estaba a oscuras.

_- ¡Lumos!_ – susurró Luna iluminando la cocina.

Buscaron en cada parte de la cocina, hasta encontrar una pequeña puerta que estaba en el suelo. Bajaron unas pequeñas escaleras, y encontraron lo que buscaban. Divisaron botellas de hidromiel, whisky de fuego, vino blanco, tinto, y muchas otras variedades de bebidas alcohólicas. Hermione se sirvió un vaso de cerveza de manteca, Ron y Harry bebieron hidromiel, y Luna bebió whisky de fuego directamente del pico de la botella. Luna ebria era fantástica. Se sentaba desprolijamente, decía delirios peores que los que decía cuando tenía conciencia. Hermione, Harry y Ron la miraban riéndose a carcajadas.

- Ya saben chicos ¡Los nargles son moscas! Y los _thestrals_ son peores que un – Luna soltó un hipido – pony – continuó la rubia – y creo que Theodore Nott es lindo… ¡Es más! Está mejor que tomar esta delicia – exclamó la ojiazul señalando la botella que tenía en la mano, para dar otro largo sorbo, acabándose la botella - ¿Seguros que no quieren chicos? – dijo Luna ofreciéndoles una nueva botella a sus tres compañeros de bebida.

- Yo si, Luna, quiero no preocuparme por nada y decir cosas estúpidas al igual que tú – accedió Ron tomando un gran trago de un vino tinto.

- Muy bien Ronald – dijo la rubia tras soltar un hipido.

- ¿Sabes qué Harry? Siempre pensé que acabarías saliendo con Hermione – dijo el pelirrojo con voz de ebrio al finalizar un largo trago.

- Dame eso – dijo riendo Harry bebiendo la mitad de la botella del vino.

- ¿Estaba rico Harry? – inquirió la ojiazul hablando con dificultad.

- Por supuesto – respondió el azabache.

- ¿Quieres saber más, Harry? Tú puedes quedarte con Hermione – decía el ojiazul soltando un hipido – y yo me quedó con la… con la… lunática – dijo Ron tomando a Luna por el hombro.

- Acepto – accedió Harry.

Hermione sabía que al embriagarse, la pasabas excelente, pero al día siguiente, la resaca te hacía maldecirte a ti mismo por haberlo hecho. Además no quería confesar accidentalmente que a escondidas se besaba con Draco Malfoy…

- Y Herms, ¿Te quedas con Harry? ¿O volvemos a la Sala Común para traer a otro? – bromeó el pelirrojo.

- ¡Pfffffffff! Hermione no elegiría a Harry, ella elegiría a Drac… - pero Hermione llegó justo a tiempo a taparle la boca a la rubia.

Por suerte, Harry y Ron, no prestaban atención a una sola palabra que Luna dijera.

- Vamos, Barbie, dame esa boquita – dijo el ojiazul atrayendo a la rubia por la cintura hacia él.

Unió su boca con la de Luna, y la besó con más pasión que la que había utilizado alguna vez con Lavender.

- Harry, no te ofendas pero… no haremos eso – advirtió Hermione.

- Lo sé, Herms, lo sé. Tú estás enamorada de… de… - trataba de decir el moreno.

- ¿De…? – dijo la castaña con miedo de que su secreto fuera descubierto.

- De Neville Longbottom – dijo finalmente el ojiverde haciendo que Hermione riera.

- Eres muy gracioso ebrio Harry James Potter – admitió la ojimiel.

De pronto Luna se separó de la boca de Ron.

- ¡Ronaldo! Eso estuvo mejor que beber tres botellas de vino seguidas – confesó la rubia para luego volver a besar al pelirrojo.

Hermione y Harry rieron, se tomaron de la mano, y se sentaron en el suelo observando a sus dos amigos.

-O-

- ¿En… serio? – inquirió Ron adolorido por su gran jaqueca.

- Estaban comenzando a sacarse la ropa, así que tuvimos que separarlos – explicó Harry.

- Y… ¿Qué dijo Luna? – preguntó el pelirrojo tomando su cráneo con ambas manos.

- Dijo que tus besos estaban mejor que beber tres botellas de vino seguidas – contestó sonriendo el azabache.

- ¿Y por qué tú recuerdas todo? – inquirió confundido el ojiazul.

- Por que yo no bebí tanto como Luna y tú – respondió orgulloso de sí mismo el moreno.

- ¿Cómo es Hermione ebria? – preguntó sonriendo Ron.

- Ella no bebió más que un poco de cerveza de manteca – reconoció el ojiverde.

- Que lástima… siempre fue mi sueño ver a Hermione un poco más suelta que de costumbre – confesó el pelirrojo - ¡Ouch! – dijo de pronto el ojiazul tomándose la cabeza.

- Ya lo sabes Ron, para la próxima, pidámosle a Madame Pomfey algunos remedios antes de beber – sugirió el ojiverde.

- Y ¿Por qué no voy a la enfermería? – inquirió confundido Ron.

- Por que se va a dar cuenta de que robaste alcohol de la escuela – contestó Harry.

-O-

_Vamos, Luna… despierta, despierta… ¡MIERDA! ¿Por qué carajo me duele tanto la cabeza?_

- ¡Ouch! – dijo Luna con los ojos cerrados.

- Buenos días a ti también Luna… te avisé que esto iba a pasar, pero supongo que valió la pena ¿No? – dijo picaronamente Hermione.

- ¿Qué me pasó? – inquirió confundida la rubia.

- Te emborrachaste, y Ron te siguió… Harry también, pero no tanto como ustedes dos. En fin, Ron y tú estuvieron a punto de hacerlo en frente mío y de Harry – respondió sonriendo la castaña.

- ¿QUÉ? ¡OUCH! ¡QUÉ DOLOR DE CABEZA! – gritó la ojiazul cerrando los ojos y soltando tacos.

- Te lo dije, pero piensa en Ron, y serás feliz – contestó la ojimiel riendo.

- ¿Dijo algo sobre… eso? – inquirió Luna.

- En cierto momento el te llamo Barbie, no sé de donde mierda lo sacó, ya que es un juguete _muggle_ utilizado por las niñas pequeñas… supongo que alguna historia extraída del ministerio contada por su padre – respondió Hermione.

- ¿Nada más? – preguntó algo desilusionada la rubia.

- Pues, tú dijiste que sus besos sabían mejor que tomar tres botellas de vino seguidas – respondió la castaña sonriendo por el recuerdo.

- ¿Tan mal besa Ronald? – inquirió la ojiazul.

- Creo que fue un halago, y lo llamaste Ronaldo, decías que los nargles eran moscas – explicó la ojimiel.

- Pues esta vez si que no dije cosas muy coherentes – reconoció Luna.

* * *

Y bueno... intente hacer el cap 16 y quedo esto jejee bueno, sin mas preambulos... les gusto? :) espero sus reviews ;)

**GRACIAS POR DEJARME UN REVIEW A:**_ Sweet Knight, liz10, Charlie22282, sailor mercuri o neptune, emily8773, DramioneLover, Lady Pop, Dark Lady, Frenchy997, ludicax, Karlii WhitloCk _:) :)


	17. Se le Dice Amor

Capítulo XVII: Se le Dice Amor

- ¡Trata de no intoxicarnos! – gritó la rubia cuando Hermione se alejó de ella.

Bajó las escaleras, hasta el retrato de las frutas. Sentía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era un castigo por lo que había hecho el día anterior. Al entrar Winky saltó hacia ella, y la abrazó por las rodillas. Hermione se agachó por quedar a su altura.

- Winky… yo no sé cocinar – confesó Hermione.

- Winky lo entiende. Winky ayudará a Hermione a cocinar. Winky promete que si Hermione se lo pide, preparará la comida por ella – dijo Winky tocándose el pecho con su manita.

- Gracias, Winky, pero yo sólo quiero ayuda, me merezco este castigo, y debo cumplirlo – dijo la castaña.

Draco entró por la puerta, y dirigió su mirada a Hermione, quien se estiró para quedar frente al rubio.

- ¿Qué debemos cocinar, Winky? – inquirió sonriendo Hermione mirando hacia el suelo.

- Ustedes cocinarán pavo – respondió Winky.

- Y ¿Cómo se supone que debemos preparar eso? – preguntó Draco arrastrando las palabras.

- Winky no sabe. Rex es quien siempre se ocupa del pavo. Rex se ofreció para enseñarles a prepararlo – contestó la elfina.

- ¿Rex? – inquirió la ojimiel recordar quien era.

- Rex trabajaba para mí – respondió el rubio.

- Oh… de acuerdo… ¿Rex? ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó Hermione mirando en varias direcciones.

El elfo se paró al lado de Winky y dijo:

- Yo soy Rex – el elfo tenía puesta la bufanda que Draco le había entregado para despedirlo.

El elfo hizo una seña para que Hermione y Draco lo siguieran.

- Deben deshuesar el pavo por el espinazo. Deben intentar no quebrar la piel al hacerlo – explicó el elfo.

Ambos asintieron. El elfo depositó al animal en la mesa que estaba en el centro de la cocina. Hermione no había cocinado antes, y le desagradaba un poco preparar el pavo. Y mucho más deshuesarlo. Metió la mano por el trasero del pavo, y trató de sacar el esqueleto por ahí. Forcejeó, intentando sacar su mano. La castaña hizo tanta fuerza, que se cayó al piso, y el esqueleto del animal voló por los aires, hasta estrellarse contra el piso, rápidamente los elfos, lo tiraron al cesto de basura. Draco estalló en carcajadas, y se tomaba el estómago para que no le explotara.

- Deben meterlo al horno, y cocinarlo a ciento ochenta grados – explicó Rex.

Draco colocó el pavo dentro del horno, y puso el calentador a ciento ochenta grados. Sintió algo que cayó en su mejilla. Llevó la mano a esa zona, y se dio cuenta de que alguien le había lanzado aderezo a la cara. Volteó lentamente, y vio a Hermione con un tazón de salsa para ensalada en la mano. Draco se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia ella, sacó su varita de la túnica y apuntó hacia la cabeza de la castaña.

- _¡Aguamenti!_ – gritó desatando una guerra mezclada con comida y hechizos.

-O-

Al llegar a la Sala Común, por suerte estaba vacía, ambos se despidieron en silencio, y fueron a sus correspondientes habitaciones. Hermione se bañó y se dio cuenta de que cada cosa que hacía en la cocina era muy divertida. Al vestirse, se dio cuenta de que no tenía hambre, con el pavo le había alcanzado, pero estaba muy cansada, así que, sin comer, se acostó en su cama, y se quedó dormida al cerrar los ojos.

- _Pero __Luscious__, a mí no me importa a quien elija __–__ contradijo Narcissa Malfoy._

- _Pues, a mí si, y digo que nunca más verá a esta sangre sucia __–__ dijo con rabia el Malfoy._

- _¡Nunca! Me mudaré de esta casa, y viviré con ella, con tal de que no interfieras en mis decisiones __–__ contestó Draco._

- _¡NINGÚN HIJO MÍO SALDRÁ CON UNA SANGRE SUCIA! __–__ gritó __Luscious__._

_- ¡YO SI! __–__ gritó Draco retirándose de la habitación._

De pronto Hermione despertó. Esa era la primera vez que soñaba con Draco y sus padres. Entendió muy bien que pasaba en el sueño. Draco y ella salían, y él les informaba a sus padres sobre su "relación". Narcissa lo entendía pero Luscious no, seguramente si Draco debía contarle a sus padres sobre ese tema, esa sería la reacción de sus padres. Borró inmediatamente esos pensamientos, se levantó de la cama, y se cayó al piso.

_Anda Hermione, no debes tirarte al piso…_

Pensó para sí la castaña. Lo intentó nuevamente, y se golpeó la frente con el borde de su cama. Colocó su mano en la zona afectada y notó que su frente hervía de calor. Trató de actuar con normalidad, y se vistió. Bajando las escaleras hacia la Sala Común, estornudó, y cayó al piso nuevamente. Lavender corrió a ayudar a Hermione, y se dio cuenta de que la ojimiel tenía fiebre. La llevó a su habitación.

- Llamaré a Madame Pomfey para que te revise – informó Lavender retirándose de la habitación de Hermione.

La castaña agradeció interiormente a Lavender, y cerró los ojos sumiéndose en un profundo sueño. Quince minutos después, el contacto de una mano contra su frente la hizo despertar.

- Señorita Granger, usted tiene gripe. Es una enfermedad tan común, que no existe una poción mágica para sacársela, todos los remedios mágicos que hay, son tan fuertes, que terminarían empeorando su estado. Hoy deberá faltar a clases, pero si usted lo desea, le traeré algunos libros de la biblioteca para que no se aburra – sugirió Madame Pomfey.

- Gracias, pero ya tengo un libro que quiero terminar – respondió Hermione.

-O-

Estaba a tres páginas de terminar "The Beautiful Black Diamond", y ya varias lágrimas caían de sus ojos. La historia tenía un final feliz, y eso la emocionaba, hasta tal punto que lloraba. Al terminarlo, lo depositó en su mesita de noche, y se dio cuenta de que ahora la tapa del libro era blanca, y el título había cambiado a "Summer Love".

_Es un libro mágico… ¿Cómo mierda mi madre consiguió un libro mágico?_

Era una clase especial de libro, ya que al terminar de leer una historia, el libro se transformaba en otra, a través de los gustos del lector, por eso a la mamá de Hermione le había gustado tanto. El libro había buscado la historia que más le iba a gustar para que la leyera. Sin tener nada que hacer, se levantó, y logró no caerse, pero estornudó seis veces seguidas, al no estar tapada con frazadas, y percibir el frío que hacía fuera de su cama.

- ¡Herms! Lavender me dijo que no te dejara levantarte, ni asistir a clases, ¿Qué haces? – dijo Luna entrando en la habitación de Hermione.

- Lo sé, sólo quería ver si… si… - pero Hermione no pudo continuar por que estornudó nuevamente.

- Hermione, métete en tu cama, tienes visitas además de mí – informó la rubia dejando pasar a Harry y a Ron.

- ¡Herms! – gritaron Harry y Ron al unísono, al ver a Hermione.

Ambos la abrazaron, y Ron habló:

- Herms… estábamos muy preocupados, Lavender nos dijo que estabas enferma hace sólo dos minutos – explicó Ron.

- Es verdad, al principio pensamos que ella misma te lo había causado - explicó Harry.

- Pero después nos dimos cuenta de que Lavender no tiene suficiente cerebro como para lograr hacer eso - dijo Ron haciendo sonreír a Luna.

- Además te perdiste de algo muy raro… Malfoy no quiso pasar ante un _boggart_. Lo pudimos pasar en tercer año; es un Mortífago, y no quiere luchar contra un _boggart_… ese chico es muy raro – exclamó Harry.

Hermione no emitió ningún comentario al respecto.

-O-

_Voy a mandar a la mierda a esa Tonks, ¿No se da cuenta de que __"__viví__"__ mi peor pesadilla ayer en la noche?_

Flash Back

- _¡VAMOS, DRACO! ¡NO ES TAN COMPLICADO! Apuesto a que soñaste con este momento muchas veces __–__ gritó frenética Bellatrix Lestrange._

- _¡No quiero! __–__ contestó Draco con miedo._

- _¡PERO DEBES HACERLO! __–__ susurró una voz a sus espaldas._

_Se volteó, y ante sus ojos tenía a Lord Voldemort. Pálido, sin cabello, ni nariz, y prácticamente, sin alma._

- _Si no lo haces, Bellatrix la torturará hasta la muerte __–__ siseó Voldemort._

_El rubio no quería, y sabía que no debía; también sabía que si no lo hacía, a ambos los torturarían hasta la muerte. Recordaba cuando hechizaron a Hermione con un Crussio, y no había sido nada lindo. Las palabras escaparon de su boca:_

- _Avada Kedabra __–__ susurró con apenas un hilo de voz._

_Un rayo de luz verde, dejó sin vida al cuerpo de Hermione. Él lo observó desde lejos, y se arrodilló en el suelo húmedo, en medio de Hogsmeade, llorando. Había asesinado a aquella mujer a la que había amado secretamente, y sin haberse dado cuenta hasta ese momento._

- _¡AVADA KEDABRA! __–__ gritó Potter dejándolo a él sin vida._

Despertó. Tenía toda la frente mojada por la transpiración. Sintió un punzante dolor en su estómago, debido a los nervios, tenía los ojos húmedos, y sabía que no estaban mojados por el sudor, sino por lágrimas.

Fin del Flash Back

_Basta Draco… encima de todo, no vino a clases ¿Puede pasar algo peor? ¡MIERDA! Me estoy comportando exactamente igual que un gilipollas._

-O-

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – preguntó Hermione algo asustada.

- ¿Apareciéndome? – dijo irónicamente Draco.

- Lo sé, pero pensé que no se podía hacer eso, creí que había magia que protegía la intimidad de las habitaciones – respondió la castaña.

- Pues no hay intimidad en esta escuela, deberías saberlo, ¿Por qué faltaste? – inquirió de pronto el rubio.

- Por que estoy enferma – respondió la ojimiel.

- Que bien… - dijo aliviado el ojigris.

- ¿Disculpa? – preguntó Hermione algo ofendida.

- Es que… creí que… te había pasado algo malo… lo sé, ¡Soy un idiota! – exclamó Draco.

- No sabía que te importara – dijo la castaña.

Por alguna razón esas palabras, hicieron que Draco sintiera culpa.

- ¡Mierda, Granger! No te das una idea de lo mucho que me importa… estuve todo el maldito día pensando en por que mierda no habías venido, me sentía muy preocupado. Es la primera vez que me pasa; ¡Jamás me había sentido así! Así que te pido que no vuelvas a decir eso, por que hoy me di cuenta de que eres alguien muy importante para m… - pero Draco se detuvo ante su ataque de sinceridad.

Hermione soltó unas lágrimas.

- Oh, Draco… - dijo levantándose de su cama para abrazar al rubio.

Él quedó congelado ante esas palabras, nunca lo había llamado así, y le encantó que le hubiera dicho de esa manera, su nombre se oía tan bien, cuando provenía de las cuerdas vocales de Hermione.

- Te quiero Draco – susurró Hermione abrazando al rubio.

- Yo… yo también… - respondió helado Draco.

Hermione se separó de él, y estornudó. Nuevamente se metió entre sus sábanas y le indicó a Draco que se sentara en el borde de su cama. Pero el rubio negó con la cabeza.

- Potter y Weasley vienen; no creo que esperen encontrarme sentado en tu cama – respondió Draco.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó confundida Hermione.

- Por que oigo sus voces, tengo un muy buen oído, Granger – dijo Draco.

Pero el rubio dijo "Granger" de una manera distinta a como lo hacía siempre. Lo dijo haciendo que pareciera que dijo "Te quiero". Inmediatamente, se retiró de la habitación de Hermione provocando un _PLOP_, acto seguido, Ron y Harry entraron en su habitación.

-O-

_Mierda, ni a Pansy le había hablado así… Granger me hace actuar extraño, me siento como un idiota cada vez que hablo con ella, me vienen repentinos ataques de sinceridad donde expreso todo lo que siento, sueño con ella, me muero de… ¿Celos? Cada vez que está con __Weasel__ o Potter… Mierda… ¡Mierda!... ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! Creo que me enamoré de Granger…_

Pensó Draco para sí mismo, aferrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR DEJARME UN REVIEW A:**_ Sweet Knight, liz10, Charlie22282, sailor mercuri o neptune, emily8773, DramioneLover, Lady Pop, Dark Lady, Frenchy997, ludicax, Karlii WhitloCk _:D


	18. Rondas de Prefecta

Capítulo XVIII: Rondas de Prefecta

- ¿Sigues enferma? – inquirió Luna entrando en la habitación de Hermione.

Como respuesta, Hermione estornudó.

- Entiendo – dijo la rubia asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Pero debo contarte algo que me pasó ayer – dijo la castaña indicándole a Luna que se sentara a su lado en la cama.

- ¿Qué pasó esta vez? – preguntó la ojiazul preparándose para lo que venía.

- Ayer Draco se apareció… - trató de explicar la ojimiel, pero Luna la interrumpió.

- ¿Draco? ¿Desde cuándo lo llamas así? – preguntó confundida Luna.

- Desde ayer… en fin, él se apareció en mi cuarto, me preguntó por que no había asistido, y de pronto me confesó que yo era una persona muy importante para él y nos abrazamos… fue tan dulce – explicó Hermione.

- Si no se tratara del rey de las serpientes… o rey de los hurones, diría que fue muy tierno – dijo la rubia sonriendo.

- ¡Luna! No lo llames así… él ha cambiado – exclamó la castaña.

- Sólo cambió respecto a ti, a mí a Harry, y a Ron nos sigue tratando como de costumbre – dijo recelosa la ojiazul.

Hermione suspiró enamorada, y sonriendo como Lav-Lav.

- ¡Hermione! Aunque sea finge que me prestas atención, bah, que puedo decir, ¡Así es el amor! - exclamó sonriendo Luna.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Hermione volviendo a la realidad.

- Nada, Herms… nada – respondió la rubia.

-O-

- ¿Veritaserum? No… yo no beberé eso – exclamó Hermione.

- Pero Hermione, siempre estás dispuesta a hacer demostraciones, muéstrale al resto del curso los efectos de esto… con tres gotas podrías llegar a contar tus secretos más íntimos – dijo Slughorn, haciendo que la castaña tragara saliva.

- No… por favor, otro puede demostrarlo… - dijo la castaña sonriéndole al profesor.

- Hermione, anda, ¿O tienes algún secreto que nadie puede saber? – preguntó el profesor, haciendo sentir a Hermione muy incómoda.

- No… pero… - intentó replicar la ojimiel.

- Pero nada, si no hay nada que nosotros no podamos saber… tómala, Hermione – ordenó Slughorn.

- Yo lo haré por ella – exclamó Harry bebiendo el contenido del pequeño frasquito.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se siente? – inquirió el profesor.

- Es exactamente igual a tomar agua – respondió el azabache sonriéndole a Hermione.

-O-

- Bueno chicos… me voy – dijo Hermione retirándose de la cena un viernes.

- Adiós, Herms – respondieron Harry y Ron al unísono.

Cuando la castaña salió por la puerta, Harry se levantó de su asiento.

- La seguiré… quiero asustarla – dijo el azabache picaronamente.

- Harry, sabes que a Hermione no le gustan ese tipo de bromas – advirtió el pelirrojo.

- No creo que se enoje mucho si un amigo quiere hacerle compañía mientras realiza su ronda de prefecta – dijo el moreno desapareciendo por la puerta.

Divisó a Hermione, y en cuclillas la siguió. Dio una vuelta completa al primer piso, subió las escaleras. Hizo exactamente lo mismo con el segundo piso. Pero en el tercer piso, se quedó quieta. Harry se escondió detrás de una armadura, pensando en asustarla en cualquier momento. Pero de pronto, vio a Malfoy acercándose a Hermione. Su mano automáticamente, se dirigió hacia su varita, en caso de tener que atacar al hurón. Pero lo que vio, lo dejó completamente desarmado, incluso teniendo la varita entre los dedos. Draco la había tomado por la cintura y Hermione le había rodeado el cuello con ambas manos, y ahora se estaban… ¡¿Besando?

_Harry, despierta, Harry… ¡HARRY! Por favor, esto tiene que ser una pesadilla… despierta Harry._

El azabache estuvo diez minutos creyendo que era todo parte de un macabro sueño, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que lo que estaba ocurriendo era verdad. Su respiración se volvió superficial, y entrecortada.

-O-

_¿Hace cuánto viene pasando esto? ¿Es Amortentia? ¿Es un encantamiento Imperius? ¿Acaso amenazaron a Hermione de matarla si no se besuqueaba con ese hurón? ¡Lo sé! Esa no era Hermione, alguien había utilizado poción multijugos para disfrazarse de ella y… y… ¡MIERDA!_

Pensaba el azabache llorando y recordando la escena del día anterior.

Flash Back

- Hola, Draco… - dijo finalmente Hermione después de haber estado quince minutos besando a Malfoy.

- Hola, Granger – saludó el rubio aún con los ojos cerrados - ¿Sigues enferma? – preguntó de pronto el ojigris.

- No… descuida, no te voy a contagiar – respondió la castaña rodando los ojos.

- ¡No lo pregunté por eso! – exclamó Draco enojado – Quería saber si mañana faltarías nuevamente a clases – admitió el rubio.

- Oh… creo que… asistiré – contestó sonriendo la ojimiel

- ¿Estás segura? Ayer no te veías muy bien que digamos… me refiero a que, estabas muy enferma, estornudabas, tosías y tenías fiebre – replicó el ojigris.

- Lo sé, pero Madame Pomfey me dio unas pastillas para que me curara, y al parecer funcionaron – informó Hermione.

- Pero debes continuar reposando, por si acaso – dijo Draco.

- ¿Es qué no quieres que vaya a clases mañana? – inquirió la castaña.

_Claro que no quiere Hermione, él es un… un hurón…_

Pensó Harry con rabia al observar la melosa escena.

- ¡No te permitiré volver a decir eso Hermione! – exclamó el rubio enojado.

Hermione quedó helada, ante lo que le acababa de decir Draco.

- ¿Hermione? Nunca me llamas así… - admitió la ojimiel.

- No… pero no es nada personal, a veces le digo Zabbini a Blaise, a pesar de que sea mi "amigo" – trató de justificarse el ojigris.

- Claro – dijo algo desilusionada Hermione.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio; pero de pronto volvieron a unir sus bocas, y empezaron a besarse frenéticamente.

_Mierda, me había olvidado de lo traumático que era ver esto…_

Pensó Harry. El azabache desapareció haciendo un _PLOP_. Un ruido que la pareja notó, pero al cual no le dieron importancia.

Fin del Flash Back

_Se acabó, hablaré con Hermione, pero le daré una oportunidad de decirme la verdad, antes de decírsela yo mismo._

-O-

- ¿Por qué vinimos aquí, Harry? – inquirió Hermione en la Sala de Menesteres.

- Quiero que me cuentes que haces en tu ronda de prefecta los viernes – dijo Harry con voz fría.

- Pues… reviso el primer piso, el segundo y el tercero – respondió la castaña algo nerviosa.

- ¿Algo más? – siseó el azabache.

- No, que yo recuerde – contestó sonriendo la ojimiel.

- Entonces, te refrescaré la memoria. Revisas el primer piso, el segundo, y en el tercero… te paras en un corredor, a esperar a que ese estúpido hurón aparezca, te tome de la cintura y te bese, dime si me equivoco Herms – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos el moreno.

Hermione quedó helada ante la exactitud de lo que le había dicho su mejor amigo.

_Mierda, sabía que debía ser más cuidadosa al retirarme de la cena ¿Cómo mierda me habrá descubierto? NO… no es tiempo para pensar en eso. Debes mentir… no… debo decir la verdad, aunque nunca vuelva a ser amiga de Harry y Ron… ya que seguramente Harry le contaría todo a Ron._

- Tomaré tu silencio como un si. Tú tienes derecho a elegir a quien quieras, sea un jugador de Quidditch con sobrepeso (Viktor Krum), o un hurón (Draco Malfoy). Lo que me molesta es que no nos hayas contado ni una palabra al respecto, ni a mí, ni a Ron, ni a Ginny, ni a nadie – dijo muy furioso Harry.

- Luna lo sabe – admitió Hermione.

- ¿QUÉ? ¿LE CONTASTE A LUNA, PERO A NOSOTROS DOS, QUE SOMOS TUS MEJORES AMIGOS NO? – inquirió confundido el azabache.

- Te explicaré. En la fiesta que ocurrió al final del año, yo fui con antifaz, y no lograba ver con claridad. Tenía el pelo teñido de rubio, y ese antifaz, que me cubría la mitad de la cara… Draco me confundió con Astoria, y nos… nos… nos besamos. Al día siguiente me llegó una carta de Luna, preguntándome por que había pasado la noche con Malfoy, así me dí cuenta de a quien había besado. Con el tiempo me enamoré de… él, y nos empezamos a besar a escondidas, de lunes a viernes… – explicó con un hilo de voz la castaña, temiendo que de un momento a otro, Harry fuera a golpearla.

El azabache escuchó toda la historia con atención, y cada vez que Hermione explicaba cosas que tenían que ver con besos de Malfoy, él cerraba los ojos conteniendo sus lágrimas.

- Me usaste – dijo sonriendo amargamente Harry.

- ¡NO! Te aseguro que no… cuando te dije que me iba a empezar a controlar, quise decir que no quería usarte, por que me había empezado a enamorar de él – reconoció Hermione muy nerviosa.

- Dime… ¿Hicieron algo más que besarse? – inquirió a punto de desmayarse el azabache.

- Jamás – respondió la castaña.

- Hermione… lamento decirte que… no puedo creer que nos hicieras esto, ni a mí, ni a Ron, ni a… un momento, ¿Luna trató de detenerte alguna vez? – preguntó de repente el moreno.

- Jamás – contestó nuevamente la ojimiel al borde del llanto.

- Adiós, Hermione – dijo llorando el moreno.

- ¡NO, HARRY! LO SIENTO – gritó la ojimiel tomando a Harry por la túnica para que no la dejara sola.

- Hermione, me lastimaste, y lo peor de todo, es que después de esto, no te odio, sino que te sigo amando como el patético estúpido que soy – dijo el ojiverde, haciendo que Hermione se sintiera una basura.

Ante esas palabras, Hermione sintió que le clavaban un cuchillo en lo más profundo de su ser.

- Por favor Harry… - suplicó cuando Harry tomó el picaporte de la puerta.

Haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Hermione, el azabache la dejó completamente sola, hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-O-

_Querido Draco:_

_La pasé muy bien las últimas semanas, y __ especialmente los días viernes. Pero Harry nos vio. Él me amaba, y lo lastimé de sobremanera. No puedo seguir viéndote a escondidas sin sentirme una basura. Ayer, fue la última vez que nos hayamos besado. Te confesaré ciertas cosas, ya que mi vida es una mierda y, siendo sincera, no podré empeorarla… Luna Lovegood, siempre supo de lo nuestro, estos últimos dos meses, fueron sinceramente, los mejores que pasé en mi vida. Probablemente no te importe mucho esta carta, pero quiero que sepas, que tenías razón, no pude resistirme a tus encantos, y me enamoré perdidamente de ti, lamento no poder haberte aprovechado más tiempo._

_Muchas gracias,_

_Y perdón,_

_Hermione._

Al terminar de escribir la carta, Hermione la metió en un sobre, y la envió. Llorando volvió a su habitación.

* * *

HOLAA! Y este fue. El capitulo que taaaanto esperaban, al fin estaaaa acaaaaa! ojala les haya gustado ;)

**GRACIAS POR DEJARME UN REVIEW A:**_ Farixa93, liz10, Charlie22282, sailor mercuri o neptune, emily8773, DramioneLover, Lady Pop, Dark Lady, Frenchy997, ludicax, Karlii WhitloCk ;)_


	19. Novios por Doquier

Capítulo XIX: Novios por Doquier

Al terminar de leer la carta, Draco sonrió amargamente. Él siempre había estado enamorado de Hermione, y ella de él, pero nunca se habían dado cuenta; sino que simplemente se besaban, como si fuera un juego de niños, en vez de haber expresado todo el amor que sentían (como debería haber sido). Lovegood siempre había sabido de esto… y nunca la trató de detener. Interiormente Draco le agradeció a la rubia el haberle "permitido" a Hermione besarse con él a escondidas.

_Lo debí haber sospechado… Granger nunca le lanzaría un Imperius a nadie, mucho menos esa Lunática Lovegood…_

Sentía impulso de correr a abrazar a Hermione, decirle que todo iba a estar bien, y que ella le diera un abrazo como aquella vez.

- Draco – dijo Blaise sacando de sus pensamientos a Draco.

- Blaise ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió Draco escondiendo la carta de Hermione detrás de su espalda.

- Pansy es mi… novia – dijo orgulloso de sí mismo el moreno.

Flash Back

- Pansy… debo preguntarte algo… ¿Te… gusta Draco? – inquirió muy tímidamente Blaise.

- ¡No! – respondió Pansy algo ofendida.

- De acuerdo – dijo el moreno incómodo.

- ¿Por qué preguntas? – preguntó la morena.

- Ya no importa – contestó Zabbini.

- Anda, dime – insistió Parkinson.

Blaise no sabía por que mierda le pasaba, pero no le podía negar nada a Pansy.

- Que… quería saber si estabas interesada en algún otro chico… - admitió Blaise,

- Pues… Cormac McLaggen es bastante guapo – dijo Pansy.

- ¿QUÉ? – inquirió furioso el moreno.

- Sólo bromeaba Blaise… - admitió la morena.

- Zabbini puso cara de exasperación, y la morena lo tomó por los hombros y lo besó desesperadamente. Él, sorprendido, logró reaccionar para tomarla por la cintura y atraerla más a él. Después de unos quince minutos seguidos, se separaron.

- Entonces Pansy… ¿Saldrías conmigo? – inquirió tímidamente Blaise.

- ¡Por supuesto! – respondió Pansy abrazando con fuerza al moreno.

Fin del Flash Back

- Lamento decirte, Blaise, que eso lo había deducido por mí mismo al verte en cada rincón del castillo besándote con ella – dijo el rubio.

- Oh… nos viste… de acuerdo, entonces me voy – dijo Zabbini dejando al rubio nuevamente solo.

_Como si me importara que salgas con esa… zorra… yo tengo a la más hermosa chica de todo Hogw…_

Pero Draco detuvo ese pensamiento, antes de que lo llevaran a cosas que nunca había esperado pensar. Aunque ya había admitido que se había enamorado perdidamente de ella, se negaba a tener pensamientos de poetas _muggles_ enamorados.

-O-

Hermione soltó un agudo grito, emocionada.

- ¡POR FIN, LUNA! – gritó frenética abrazando a Luna.

- Yo… pensé lo mismo cuando me lo dijo – respondió Luna roja como un tomate.

Flash Back

- Luna… tú y yo… debemos hablar sobre… sobre… - tartamudeaba Ron.

- ¿Si…? – dijo Luna con gesto interrogativo.

- Lo que pasó en la cocina… – dijo con coraje el pelirrojo.

- Oh… eso – dijo la rubia cabizbaja.

_Y ahora viene el discurso de __"__era solo por que estaba ebrio__"… pues para TU información, Ronald, yo también estaba ebria, pero lo haría nuevamente sin haber bebido una sola gota de alcohol._

Pensó amargamente la ojiazul. Ron resoplaba con el entrecejo fruncido, tratando de elegir las palabras adecuadas para lo que trataba de decir. Finalmente sonrió triunfante.

- Pues, yo me olvidé… ¿Me ayudarías a recordarlo? – dijo inocentemente Ron sonriendo.

- ¿QUÉ? – inquirió Luna asustada de haber estado soñando.

- Mierda… – dijo por lo bajo el pelirrojo.

Tomó a Luna por las mejillas, y rápidamente quebró el espacio que los separaba. Luna, sin ser muy conciente de ello, cerró lentamente sus ojos, dobló su rodilla, levantando su pierna, y rodeó el cuello del pelirrojo con sus brazos. De pronto se escucharon varios suspiros de asombro, y ambos se separaron rápidamente. Todo octavo año los miraba sorprendidos, también se oían algunas burlas de ex-Slytherins. Pero el resto de octavo año, aplaudió ante la nueva pareja, quienes continuaron besándose a la vista de todos.

Fin del Flash Back

-O-

_Mierda, ¿Qué le pasó a Her… Granger? Es la primera vez que llego más temprano que ella…_

Inmediatamente, caminó a paso ligero hacia su Sala Común, y al llegar, se apareció en la habitación de Hermione. Ella se encontraba acurrucada en su cama sollozando, vistiendo un short negro y un top blanco. La escena hizo que Draco sintiera que algo en su interior se encogía: su corazón. Cerró los ojos, ya que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar él también.

- Dra… ¿Draco? ¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirió Hermione levantándose de la cama.

- Pues, no viniste… pensé que… - trataba decir el rubio, pero la castaña lo interrumpió.

- La Señora Pince volvió – informó la ojimiel.

- Oh… en ese caso, sólo nos veremos los viernes ¿No? – dijo inseguro el ojigris.

Como respuesta Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- ¿QUÉ? – exclamó Draco con los ojos como platos.

- No debemos hacerlo, Harry me descubrió… él y yo no nos hablamos, y probablemente Ron se entere, y deje de hacerlo – dijo soltando un par de lágrimas la castaña.

- Oh, cierto, lo de Potter – dijo asintiendo el rubio.

- En mi carta te dije todas las cosas que nunca había podido decirte… Luna supo, sabe, y siempre sabrá todo lo que pasó entre nosotros… Harry lo descubrió… y también confesé que yo… yo… te amo – dijo cabizbaja la ojimiel.

- Y la verdad es… que yo también lo hago – admitió el ojigris mirando a Hermione directamente a los ojos.

Hermione se pellizcó el brazo, comprobando que no estaba soñando.

- Hermione… eres linda, inteligente, simpática, graciosa… - decía Draco enumerando con los dedos.

Pero Hermione, lo interrumpió abalanzándose sobre sus labios, y tomándolo del cuello. Él la tomó por la cintura, la elevó en el aire, y la recostó en la cama. Se posó arriba de ella y siguió besándola, empezó a desabotonarse los botones de la camisa, mientras la besaba pero…

- Mierda… - dijo Draco abrochándose los botones nuevamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió Hermione.

- Tus amigos… vienen, Potter y Weasley – explicó desvaneciéndose con un _PLOP_.

Acto seguido, ambos mencionados ingresaron por la puerta.

- Herms, Harry me dijo que debes contarme algo – dijo Ron sentándose en la cama de Hermione, a su lado.

- Si… debo… confesarte… - pero Hermione no logró completar la frase, ya que se puso a llorar.

- ¿Es tan malo, Harry? – inquirió volteándose hacia el azabache el pelirrojo.

El moreno tan solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Herms, te ayudaré con lo que sea… por favor dímelo, es horrible verte así de triste – dijo el ojiazul mirando a Hermione a los ojos.

- Ron yo… yo… yo… - dijo la ojimiel tragando saliva – salgo con Malfoy – finalizó con un hilo de voz.

- Claro… anda, Herms, tú sabes que puedes contarme – dijo Ron tomándoselo en broma.

- ¡Ron! No es una broma… - exclamó Hermione llorando.

- Por supuesto que lo es… ¿Verdad, Harry? – dijo el pelirrojo soltando una risa nerviosa.

- No – respondió el ojiverde con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Qué? No… no te creo Herms – admitió el pelirrojo.

_Me crees, pero quieres que yo te diga que es una broma, ¿No Ron? Pues no es una broma, amo a Draco más de lo que te amé alguna vez a ti; creo que debo decírselo de otra manera…_

Pensó Hermione.

- Te pido que me creas, Ron, esto me está matando – dijo la castaña con los ojos húmedos a causa del llanto.

- Es… es un maleficio, Herms, de… de seguro podemos arreglarlo – dijo el ojiazul asintiendo con la cabeza, sin creer ni una sola palabra de lo que él mismo decía.

- ¡Basta, Ron! ¡Reacciona! ¡Grítame, insúltame, amenázame! Por favor, sabes que es verdad – dijo Hermione destrozada por la situación.

- ¡CÁLLATE! – gritó como respuesta Ron, dejando a Hermione y Harry solos en la habitación.

Se oían gritos y maldiciones desde la habitación de Hermione.

- ¿Esto es lo que debería haber pasado? ¿Debería habértelo dicho del mismo modo? – peguntó Hermione.

- No… nunca deberías haberte enamorado de él – dijo hiriente Harry dejando a la castaña sola.

-O-

- Entonces me dejó sola… Fue horrible, Draco – dijo Hermione abrazando a Draco.

- Me lo imagino, esos dos tienen tanto tacto como un… - dijo entrecerrando los ojos el rubio.

- No digas esas cosas – lo interrumpió la castaña.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió el ojigris.

- Si te digo algo, ¿Prometes no enojarte? –trató de asegurarse la ojimiel.

- Adelante – dijo Draco.

- Pues… si Blaise se hubiera enamorado de… alguna sangre sucia, ¿Qué hubieras hecho hace tres meses? – preguntó Hermione.

- Es diferente, a nosotros nos educaron de esa forma, no es nuestra culpa, ellos dos podían elegir entre perdonarte o enojarse – contradijo el rubio.

- Draco… no creo que debamos seguir viéndonos… - sugirió cabizbaja la castaña.

- No aguantaré mucho tiempo sin intentar suicidarme – admitió el ojigris.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y como aguantaste los últimos siete añ…? – pero algo interrumpió el discurso de la ojimiel.

La boca de Draco, sellando la suya en un beso. Hermione cerró los ojos lentamente correspondiéndole al rubio. En ese beso, descargó todo el odio que se tenía a sí misma, por no haber podido actuar adecuadamente respecto a su relación con Draco. Él le dijo en ese beso, que la amaba, y que nunca iban a dejar de verse.

- Hay algo que debo decirte… - confesó Draco.

- ¿Qué es? – inquirió Hermione aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Hermione, mírame – pidió el rubio.

- ¿Si? – dijo la castaña abriendo mucho los ojos.

- Hermione… ¿Quiéres…? ¿Te gustaría…? – trató de decir el ojigris.

- ¿Qué, Draco? Dímelo – pidió la ojimiel sonriendo algo nerviosa.

- Hermione… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – inquirió Draco.

- Por supuesto – contestó Hermione besando fugazmente la boca de Draco.

- No… no entendiste. Me refiero a… sin ocultarnos – dijo el rubio.

- ¿QUÉ? – dijo la castaña retrocediendo un par de pasos.

Hermione se quedó helada. Se había alejado unos tres metros de Draco ¿Desde cuándo a él le gustaban las relaciones formales? Esperaba ser ella la que propusiera una idea como esa; Draco la había tomado por sorpresa.

- Hermione, ¿Te gustaría que seamos novios oficialmente? ¿Si o no? – inquirió inquieto el ojigris.

La castaña seguía sin contestar.

* * *

¿QUÉ RESPONDERÍAN USTEDES? PFFF que preguntas más tontas hace este draco :P

**GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW:**_ Farixa93, liz10, Charlie22282, sailor mercuri o neptune, emily8773, DramioneLover, Lady Pop, Dark Lady, Frenchy997, ludicax, tokio 2323 ;)_

OJAAAALA LES HAYA GUUUUUUUUUUUSTADO EL CAP ;)


	20. Verdades

Antes que nada quiero aclarar que me encantaria poder responder sus reviews, pero las alertas de , no llegan a mi mail, si alguien sabe por que, que me mande un Inbox. Despues, quiero que sepan que nos quedan (despues de este) los ultimos dos capitulos, y tambien voy a preparar un epilogo, quiero saber si les gustaria que lo publicara o si prefieren que deje el final abierto. Nada mas para decir :)

* * *

Capítulo XX: Verdades

_Mierda, nunca me había costado tanto responder una pregunta…_

Pensó irónicamente Hermione, deseando tener la respuesta correcta a la pregunta que le habían hecho, al igual que la tenía siempre en clases. Sintió su corazón palpitar rápidamente y tomó una decisión.

_¿Qué más da? Ya perdí a mis dos mejores amigos, ¿Qué podría salir mal?_

- Si – contesta Hermione sin saber bien como iba a salir todo esto.

- ¿En… serio? –inquirió Draco incrédulo.

- Si, no hay duda de eso, yo te amo, y si te amo de verdad, debo ser capaz de enseñárselo a toda la escuela – exclamó la castaña.

Como respuesta, el rubio la besó. Draco apareció en la Sala Común, y unos instantes después Hermione bajaba las escaleras para encontrárselo. Sin pensarlo, se lanzó directamente a la boca de Draco, y los suspiros de exclamación no pararon de escucharse en toda la Sala. Cortaron el beso, para salir de la Sala Común de la mano.

- Debe ser Amortentia – comentaba Lavender Brown.

- No, ni la Amortentia podría causar un efecto así, tal vez a Granger le gusta Draco y bebió Felix Felicis – opinó Blaise abrazando a su novia, Pansy, por la cintura.

- No hubo ninguna poción, ni ningún hechizo de por medio – acotó desde un rincón, Harry cabizbajo y triste.

- Cierto – opinó Ron con los ojos muy abiertos y tratando de serenarse para no lanzarse sobre Draco y matarlo a golpes.

El pelirrojo respiraba con dificultad, como un asmático. Sabía que Hermione y Draco se besaban a escondidas, pero verlo, era completa y totalmente diferente a que se lo contaran.

- ¿Qué opinan sobre la nueva parejita? – inquirió Blaise mirando con ira a un rubio y una castaña, demostrando su afecto públicamente.

- Pues… no creía a Draco capaz de demostrarle a todos lo que sentía – comentó Pansy Parkinson pensativa.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó confundido el moreno.

- Pues… yo siempre supe sobre esto – confesó cabizbaja la morena.

- ¿QUÉ? ¿Y no me lo contaste? – inquirió enfadado Zabbini.

- Te contaré como pasó todo – exclamó Parkinson depositando un beso en la mejilla de Blaise.

Flash Back

Pansy se apareció de pronto en la habitación de Draco, estaba realmente obsesionada con ese chico, llevaba seis días llorando por sus maltratos. Él estaba acostado en su cama, usando solamente unos boxers y sin ninguna frazada cubriendo su cuerpo. Giraba la cabeza con enojo y decía palabras in entendibles. Pansy se acercó a él, y cuando estaba a punto de besar sus labios, de la boca de Draco salió una palabra, completamente audible, y entendible:

- ¡Granger! – gritó Draco quedándose quieto.

Pansy no pudo evitar, cerrar los ojos al oír ese nombre; sintió ganas de golpear fuertemente a esa estúpida sangre sucia. Pero solo respiro hondo, inhalando el aliento de Draco que la hacía derretirse.

_Draco debería estar soñando conmigo en vez de con esa sangre sucia_

Pensó Pansy dejando la habitación de Draco para volver a la propia.

Fin del Flash Back

- Desde ese día comencé a sospechar, e investigar – comentó Pansy recordando.

Flash Back

Pansy observó a Draco, cuando se levantó de la mesa; quince minutos después de que Hermione lo hiciera. Hizo el recorrido de todos los viernes, con Pansy siguiéndolo en cuclillas, hasta llegar al tercer piso; en el medio de un desierto corredor, cierta castaña, miraba en cientos de direcciones, en busca de Draco. Éste avanzó sigilosamente, como una serpiente. Apareció con cuidado, detrás de ella.

- Granger – fue lo que el rubio dijo, asustando a la mencionada.

Hermione había abierto su boca para soltar un grito, movimiento que Draco aprovechó para unir sus bocas. Ambos estuvieron un largo rato así, hasta que Hermione se separó, aunque no quería hacerlo.

- ¿No te da asco andar besuqueándote con una sangre sucia? – inquirió Hermione después de un largo rato sin hablar.

- Déjame pensarlo – dijo Draco depositando un fugaz beso en los labios de la castaña – no, definitivamente, no me da asco – respondió el rubio sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó la ojimiel.

- No lo sé… creo que desde que supe que eras Astoria... no me importó – respondió el ojigris.

_¿Que eras Astoria…? ¡NO ENTIENDO NADA! ¿Qué mierda está haciendo Draco con esa estúpida sangre sucia?_

Pensó Pansy enojada.

- Y… ¿Por qué hiciste eso con Pansy? Tú sabías que yo estaba allí, tú me enviaste la carta ¿Verdad? – preguntó Hermione.

Draco asintió con la cabeza, arrepentido.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – inquirió la castaña.

- Por que quería demostrarte que no me importabas – respondió el rubio.

_Draco me… me usó… y todo para sacarse de la cabeza a esa estúpida sangre sucia…_

Pensó Pansy soltando varias lágrimas.

- ¿Eh? – preguntó la ojimiel confundida.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando te ataqué en el corredor? – inquirió el ojigris.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

- Bueno, no sé si te diste cuenta, pero… nuestras… nuestras bocas… – trató de explicar Draco.

- Se rozaron – completó la castaña.

_Que desagradable…_

Pensó Pansy conteniendo sus nauseas.

- Exacto... Lo sé, Granger, soy un idiota… – dijo el rubio cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

_Pues debo admitir que si Draco, bueno, para preferir a esta, antes que a mí, hay que ser un idiota…_

_- _¡No! Me… me interesa lo que dices, continúa por favor – pidió la ojimiel.

- Me… gustó el… roce, y tú me confesaste que habías sido Astoria, y no podía pensar en otra cosa, te estabas colando por mi mente, Granger – admitió el ojigris.

_¿Granger es quién? ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?_

- De acuerdo… y entonces, querías demostrarte a ti mismo, que yo seguía sin importante, que todo seguía como normalmente era – afirmó Hermione.

Antes estas palabras, Draco quedó congelado, pensando en lo que le había dicho la castaña.

- En clase siempre respondes correctamente, y ahora también… tienes razón, Granger – reconoció el rubio.

La ojimiel rió ante este último comentario, y siguió besando a Draco.

_Mierda, prefería el meloso discurso, antes que ver esta mierda… al carajo, esto parece una de esas películas de culebrón… mejor me voy, y si me escuchan, mejor aún._

Pensó Pansy dejando el lugar, caminando sin disimulo alguno y pisando con fuerza para que, por lo menos, percibieran su presencia.

- ¿Oíste algo, Malfoy? – inquirió Hermione separándose de la boca del rubio.

- ¿Hmmm…? – inquirió Draco aún sin abrir los ojos,

- Creí oír… nada – mintió la castaña, volviendo a su tarea inicial (besuquearse con Draco).

Fin del Flash Back

- Pensé en contárselos, pero… no pude; intenté disimular lo máximo posible, haciéndome la chica histérica que Draco cree que soy, y supongo que lo creyó – dijo Pansy llorando.

Flash Back

_¿Qué hace Blaise entrando a la habitación de Draco?_

Pensó Pansy. Al cerrarse la puerta de la habitación de Draco, Pansy se acercó y miró por la cerradura.

- Draco… debo hablarte de algo – informó Blaise.

- ¿Sobre qué? – inquirió Draco algo confundido.

- Sobre Pansy – respondió el moreno.

_¿SOBRE MÍ?_

Pensó Pansy algo nerviosa. Draco resopló irritado.

- Si es sobre mi forma de tratarla, te advierto que no me harás cambiar… - advirtió el rubio.

- No… no es eso. Es que ella me… me… gusta – confesó Zabbini.

_¿¡QUÉ!_

Pensó Pansy casi dentro de la puerta, de lo pegada que estaba a ella.

- ¿Y eso me importa por qué…? – inquirió el ojigris.

- Eres su novi… - pero Blaise se vio interrumpido por Draco.

- ¡NO! ¡Nunca me gustó Pansy! ¡Y nunca me va a gustar! ¿Quedó claro? – preguntó el rubio irritado.

_A mí nunca nada me había quedado tan claro Draco…_

Pensó Pansy soltando una lágrima. Cada vez que espiaba algo que Draco hacía, terminaba llorando.

- De acuerdo… ¿No te molesta si me quedo con ella? – inquirió el moreno.

- ¡No! – respondió el ojigris enojado.

_¿Me quedo con ella? ¿Acaso soy un juguete y nunca me había dado cuenta?_

- De acuerdo… ¡Gracias, Draco! – dijo Zabbini retirándose de la habitación.

Ante estas palabras, Pansy huyó de ese lugar, no quería que nadie la descubriera en tal patética situación.

- ¡Blaise! Se me olvidaba, no le digas a ella ni una sola palabra sobre esta conversación, no quiero que se enoje… más de lo que está – confesó Draco.

- Por supuesto – contestó Blaise sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Fin del Flash Back

- Desde ese día me enamoré de ti – confesó Pansy besando a Blaise.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió Blaise sorprendido de todas las cosas que habían pasado, de las cuales el no tenía idea.

- Por que me di cuenta, de que tú no eres como Draco; él no sabe apreciarme, en cambio, tú si – dijo la morena besando los labios del moreno.

- De acuerdo… - dijo aún sin palabras Zabbini.

- Ya que no me había animado a decirles a ustedes, le dije a Filch que alumnos de primer año planeaban salir de sus camas después de la cena; él rastreó el castillo a la madrugada, y encontró a Granger y Draco besándose… pero solamente los hicieron cocinar la cena del día con los elfos… - explicó Parkinson.

Blaise solo asentía de vez en cuando.

- Siempre supe todo, siempre supe por que Draco casi no comía los viernes; siempre supe por que Granger no había querido tomar Veritaserum en la clase de Slughorn, yo siempre había sabido la verdad de todo – dijo Pansy soltando unas lágrimas.

- Tengo… tengo una idea; para vengarnos de él. Draco te maltrató por mucho tiempo, y deshonró sus propias creencias – decidió Blaise sonriendo macabramente.

- ¿Qué haremos? – preguntó Pansy feliz.

- Le haremos algo a Granger… les quitaremos la poca felicidad que tiene – dijo riendo el moreno.

- Gran idea – accedió perversamente la morena.

* * *

Como dije arriba, se acerca el final :D jejjeje nadie se imaginaba esto de Pansy, esta hecha toda una detective profesional :) gracias a quienes me dejaron un review, e hicieron a esta historia llegar a los 127 reviews ;)

**GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW: **_Farixa93, liz10, Charlie22282, sailor mercuri o neptune, emily8773, DramioneLover, Lady Pop, Dark Lady, Frenchy997, ludicax, tokio 2323, Karlii WhitloCK, Clary ;)_


	21. Veneno de Serpiente

Capítulo XXI: Veneno de Serpiente

- ¿Podríamos repetir el plan?

- Iré con Granger para borrarle la memoria, mientras vigilas que Draco no se de cuenta, ¿Cuál es la parte complicada? - inquirió Blaise algo irritado.

Pansy resopló y se marchó. Cada uno, tomó un camino distinto; Blaise utilizó un camino que lo llevaba a la biblioteca, en cambio, Pansy iba a entrar a la Sala Común sigilosamente. Blaise entró en la biblioteca, la vio sentada en la mesa más apartada del lugar; se acercó sigilosamente, procurando no hacer ningún ruido. Fingió que buscaba un libro en la estantería que Hermione tenía a su lado, mientras la miraba de reojo, con su varita le apuntó, dijo el hechizo con voz casi inaudible, y Hermione sintió un escalofrío, pero no le dio importancia y continuó leyendo.

Pansy comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento, recordando que había salido mal.

Flash Back

Pansy seguía a Draco, quien no se detenía, sino que avanzaba como si estuviera en un laberinto, daba vueltas por el primer piso, bajaba al segundo, iba a la Sala Común, de pronto, Pansy lo perdió de vista.

- Mierda… - susurró Pansy.

- ¿Se te perdió algo, Parkinson? – inquirió Draco con una voz totalmente diferente a la que usaba para hablarle a Hermione.

- Pues… no – contestó con miedo la morena.

- ¿Ah no? Entonces, dime ¿Por qué me seguías? – preguntó el rubio arrastrando las palabras.

- Yo… n-no t-t-te te-se-se-seguí-guí-guía Dra-Draco – logró tartamudear Parkinson.

- ¿En serio? Oh, disculpa, pensé que querías asegurarte de que no arruinara tu estúpido plan con Blaise - _Mierda, ¿Cómo se enteró?_

Fin del Flash Back

-O-

- Después de eso, me desperté en ese mismo corredor, obviamente desierto – dijo llorando Pansy.

- Ese… idiota, lo mataré, Pansy – dijo Blaise entrecerrando los ojos.

-O-

- Ya sabes Herms… de gustos, no hay nada escrito, fíjate que yo me enamoré de Ronald, pero contigo es diferente, podrías haber elegido cientos de personas pero elegiste al ser más egocéntrico, egoísta, arrogante y presumido hurón de toda la tierr… - pero Lavender dejó de hablar ya que vio a Draco mirándolas a ambas.

Hermione siguió caminando, mientras una congelada Lavender pasaba su vista de Hermione, quien se alejaba, a Draco que maldecía en voz baja. Pero Draco prefería a Lavender, antes que a las dos personas que estaban cruzando el corredor de la mano. Blaise Zabbini y Pansy Parkinson.

- ¿Qué pasa Draco _se te olvidó algo_? – inquirió con burla Blaise.

- Vete a la mierda, Zabbini – contraatacó Draco mientras se abalanzaba sobre Blaise

Zabbini cayó al piso, y Draco quedó arriba, lanzando puñetazos al rostro de Zabbini, uno tras otro. La cara del ex-slytherin estaba siendo desfigurada poco a poco. Pansy lloraba, pero tuvo control suficiente como para sacar la varita de su túnica.

- _¡Desmaius! _– gritó con voz clara Pansy.

Draco se desmayó, y cayó junto al inconciente Zabbini.

-O-

El rubio despertó, con una mirada curiosa que revisaba con cuidado su cuerpo. Estaba en la enfermería, y no sabía por qué. Miró a su alrededor, y percibió que alguien lo miraba, finalmente encontró a Blaise, en una camilla junto a él, con un ojo morado, un algodón en la nariz para retener la sangre, y varias vendas que no dejaban ver moretones por el resto de su cara.

- ¿Por qué mierda lo hiciste? – preguntó Draco sin importarle un carajo que una de sus costillas estaba rota.

- Pues, te lo merecías, tú me habías golpeado primero… - trató de explicar el moreno.

- No hablo de eso, ¿Por qué le borraste la memoria a Hermione? – inquirió el rubio entrecerrando los ojos.

- Por venganza; como tú habías maltratado a Pansy, decidí que deberías pagar – dijo Zabbini.

- ¿Venganza? Tú has maltratado a Hermione durante años, y yo nunca te dije nada al respecto – exclamó el ojigris.

- No, por que tú también lo habías hecho – dijo Blaise.

_Mierda, tiene razón…_

Pensó Draco cabizbajo, a causa del arrepentimiento que sentía por las cosas que había hecho.

- Es igual, eso no te da derecho a hacer lo que hiciste – gritó Draco.

- No, pero lo hecho está hecho, tú nunca podrás sanar las heridas que le fuiste haciendo año tras año, insulto tras insulto – las palabras del moreno eran estacas que se clavaban en el corazón de Draco.

- ¡Basta! Ella sabe que estoy arrepentido – repuso el rubio.

- ¿Lo sabe? No, un término más apropiado sería: lo sabía, hasta que le borré la memoria, ahora no recuerda nada. Nos sabe quien mierda eres… – dijo Zabbini.

- Todo por esa zorra… - dijo por lo bajo el ojigris.

- ¿Zorra? ¿Estás hablando de Pansy, cierto? ¡No le digas así! – gritó Blaise.

- ¿Por qué no? Tú le hiciste algo mucho peor a Hermione, mereces que la llame zorra y muchas cosas más – repuso Draco.

-O-

- Hola chicos – saludó amablemente Hermione.

Ninguno de los dos respondió, ambos seguían enojados, a causa de su noviazgo con Draco Malfoy.

- Chicos, los acabo de saludar ¿No me han oído? – inquirió confundida la castaña.

- ¿Crees que no te oímos? – preguntó incrédulo Ron.

- Pues, como no respondías, era mejor sacarse las dudas – dijo la ojimiel.

- Hermione… tu novio – intentó decir Harry.

- ¿Novio? ¡Yo no tengo novio! – dijo Hermione divertida.

- ¿No? – inquirieron ambos chicos al unísono.

- ¡NO! ¿Quién suponen que era mi novio? – quiso saber la castaña.

- Pues… Malfoy – contestó dubitativo el ojiazul.

Lo que salió de la boca de Hermione fue una gran carcajada, tan fuerte, que varios grupos de años anteriores voltearon a mirarla.

- Si… Malfoy, claro… ¡No conozco a ese tal Malfoy, chicos! – dijo la ojimiel secándose varias lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos a causa de la risa.

- Herms… ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Harry.

- Por supuesto, ¿Debería no estarlo? – preguntó Hermione.

- No, pero… - trató de discutir el azabache.

- Pero nada, salgamos afuera – sugirió la castaña.

- Herms… mejor vamos a la enfermería – dijo el moreno.

- ¿Para qué? Chicos, me encuentro perfectamente – dijo la ojimiel.

Pero ninguno de los dos se movió.

- Bueno, ya que no me quieren acompañar, iré a la biblioteca – dijo por fin Hermione dejando solos a sus dos mejores amigos.

- ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado? – preguntó Harry cuando Hermione cruzó la puerta de la Sala Común para salir.

- No tengo idea, parece que hubiera un hechizo para borrar la memoria de Gilderoy Lockhart – dijo Ron.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió el azabache.

- Ya sabes, esos hechizos que ese loco utilizaba para robarles historias a la gente y hacerse famoso con ellas – explicó el pelirrojo.

- Es verdad, Ron – dijo el moreno.

- No, Harry, ese hombre enloqueció, no creo que haya sido él... – dijo el ojiazul.

- No, Ron, quiero decir, que le borraron la memoria – dijo el ojiverde.

- ¿Tú crees? ¿Quién crees que lo haya hecho? – inquirió Ron.

- No lo sé… pero de una cosa estoy seguro – dijo entrecerrando los ojos Harry.

- ¿De qué? – preguntó confundido el pelirrojo.

- De que me las va a pagar – dijo el azabache sonándose los puños.

- Tienes razón, _nos_ las va a pagar… prefiero a la verdadera Hemione, esté enamorada de un hurón o no… – coincidió el ojiazul.

* * *

Ante último capítulo... por favor dejenme un review, que me interesa mucho saber que opinarían aunque no pueda contestarles :(

**GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW: **_Farixa93, liz10, Charlie22282, sailor mercuri o neptune, emily8773, DramioneLover, Lady Pop, Dark Lady, Frenchy997, ludicax, tokio 2323, Karlii WhitloCK, Cassiophia23, frutillitah ;)_

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS EN SERIO, NO SE DAN UNA IDEA DE LO FELIZ QUE SOY CADA VEZ QUE RECIBO ALGUNO DE SUS REVIEWS :D GRACIAS**

Aun estoy indecisa respecto al epilogo... en la proxima acctualizacion les informare ;)

~_Agupex_~


	22. El Amor en Brazos del Enemigo

Y POR FIN LLEGÓ. Lo que estaban esperando. El capítulo final de este fic. Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron un review, agregaron la historia a sus favoritas, o simplemente la leyeron :) Muchas gracias, espero que la disfruten y espero no decepcionarlos. Publicaré el epílogo :)

* * *

Capítulo XXII: La Felicidad en Brazos del Enemigo

- Ron, Harry, chicos… no puedo entender por que están enojados conmigo – dijo por fin Hermione después de estar tres minutos parada en frente de sus amigos.

- Ninguno de los dos respondía, sino que leían… ¿¡Leían! Si, buscaban la forma de hacer que Hermione recuperara su memoria.

- Es inútil, hay formas de recuperarla, pero no la ha perdido toda, sólo no recuerda lo de… tú sabes – dijo Ron.

- Lo sé, ella debe permanecer con nosotros, hasta que… - contestó Harry, pero mirando en todas direcciones descubrió que su amiga los había dejado solos.

-O-

Hermione nunca se consideró una chica feliz. No es que no lo fuera, pero nunca se lo había planteado. Nunca pensó que algo le faltaba, nunca sintió un vacío que no se llenaba con comida, ni libros, pero ahora si. Algo le faltaba, y no sabía que era. Eso le desesperaba. No muy a menudo Hermione Granger no sabía algo. Eso la ponía de un humor en el que se encontraba nerviosa todo el tiempo, se pasaba las manos por el cabello enredándolo más de lo que siempre estaba.

- Luna… te necesito – dijo Hermione interrumpiendo la lectura de la revista (que estaba dada vuelta) "El Quisquilloso", de su amiga.

- ¿Qué pasa Herms? ¿Más problemas con Malfoy? – bromeó Luna.

- NO SE DE QUIEN HABLAS - dijo la castaña.

- Disculpa, pero ¿DE QUÉ DEMONIOS HABLAS? – era la primera vez que Hermione veía a su amiga de esa manera, estaba seria, y sus ojos azules color cielo, se volvieron opacos, sin dejar ver ese brillo de locura que brotaba en Luna de vez en cuando.

- Luna… ¿Estás bien? Disculpa, pero no conozco a alguien que lleve ese apellido – explicó la ojimiel.

Luna simplemente no podía creer que alguien (de vez en cuando) delirara más que ella, pero Hermione había superado los límites.

- Herms, no sé si lo recuerdas, pero él es tu novio – dijo Luna confundida.

- ¡BASTA! Estoy harta de que digan esas idioteces, antes me daba risa, pero ya no, Luna, dime ¿Por qué sería yo la novia de Malfoy? ¡NO LO CONOZCO! – inquirió Hermione.

- Por que lo amas. Desde esa fiesta con Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, usando el antifaz de tu prima y su collar con las letras "A" y "G", todo cambió en tu vida Herms, no sé que te pasa, pero no voy a dejar que hables de esa forma ¿Tienes idea de cuánto sufriste? ¿Y de cuánto luchaste? ¿Sabes lo que te costó finalmente conseguir ese final feliz? – discutió la rubia.

Ambas se fueron, sin nunca percatarse, de que cierto rubio, apreciaba la escena con lágrimas en los ojos.

-O-

Él nunca lloraba, y mucho menos expresaba sus emociones. Excepto al tener sexo con Pansy (lo cual no hacía hace seis meses). Ahí todo valía. Podía golpearla, lastimarla, jalarle el cabello, gritar los nombres de otras mujeres, incluso recordaba la vez en que grito el nombre de Hermione, muy fuerte y claro, al llegar al _clímax_ de la situación. En esos momentos de intimidad, lloraba. Pansy nunca se había dado cuenta, pero él la usaba para expresar sus emociones. Pero esa chica nunca le había dado lástima. Ahora sabía por qué. Más allá de su apariencia de zorra tonta, Pansy era una serpiente, venenosa, al igual que su "amigo" Blaise. Imaginaba por que él lo odiaba tanto, cada vez que conocían a una nueva chica linda, que a Blaise le gustaba, Draco se la robaba. No intencionalmente, pero Blaise pensaba que si. Y ahora que Draco había encontrado una chica que a Blaise no le atraía en lo más mínimo, lo arruinaba. Ironía. Esa palabra era perfecta para descubrir esta especie de paradoja, a la que el pobre Draco estaba sometido. Veía esa escena en su mente; y recordaba todo: cada una de las palabras de Luna, eran acertadas, y se insertaban en su piel como colmillos de serpiente ponzoñosos. Ahora se daba cuenta, de que si le hubieran borrado la memoria a él también, no se encontraría en esta situación de mierda.

-O-

Buscando la solución para ese vacío, Hermione fue a la cocina, a la biblioteca, a su sala común, a la de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuf y hasta, Slytherin. Fue a oír al coro, a visitar Hogsmeade, a leer una novela _muggle_, a visitar a Winky, a acariciar a Crookshanks hasta arrancarle, prácticamente, todo el pelo, fue a comer, a hacer ejercicio, a acostarse sin hacer absolutamente nada, a dormir, a practicar nuevos hechizos. Fue con Harry, con Ron, con Ginny, con Luna, con Neville, con Seamus, con Dean, con Lavender, con Parvati, con McGonagall y con Hagrid, pero nada, absolutamente nada de las cosas mencionadas, llenaban ni una mínima fracción de ese vacío de mierda. Hermione sentía ese vacío y trataba de encontrarle una solución y una explicación.

-O-

Él se pasó todo el día buscando a Hermione, cual detective resentido. Había bajado unos cinco kilos de todos los lugares a los que tuvo que ir, siempre con la intención de explicarle todo a Hermione de una maldita vez, para que terminara todo. Sabía que Blaise no era ningún tonto, y que la había hechizado para que no sea reversible, pero él, Draco Luscious Malfoy, encontraría la forma, o al menos lo intentaría.

-O-

Ella se encontraba intentando otra táctica, la enfermería, rogaba que Madame Pomfey tuviera una mágica solución a su desequilibrio emocional.

- Lo lamento, pero no, yo sólo curo heridas físicas o enfermedades – dijo Madame Pomfey ante la petición de la castaña.

- De acuerdo – dijo Hermione resoplando al dejar la enfermería.

Hermione nunca se consideró una chica paranoica, pero percibía que alguien la seguía, así que aligeró el paso. Las pisadas de quien la seguían aumentaron en velocidad también. Corrió a toda velocidad por el corredor y por poco rompió la puerta que conducía al jardín de Hogwarts, de la fuerza con la que impactó en ella. Estaba lloviendo; no le importaba, tal vez era eso lo que necesitaba para alejar a su perseguidor. Pero le había tocado uno persistente. Oía las pisadas que pasaban por el pasto húmedo, como si no fuera nada. Hermione estaba harta. Harta de ese vacío, de que sus amigos la tratarán así, de un hallarle una solución a su problema, así que se dio vuelta y gritó como una fiera, como un león, para ser más precisos.

- ¡DEJA DE DE SEGUIRME! ¿¡QUIERES! ¡SI NO TIENES NADA MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE HACER EN TU VIDA ADEMÁS DE SEGUIRME, BÚSCATE OTRA! – gritó con furia.

Pero un relámpago muy fuerte, iluminó el rostro de la persona que la estaba siguiendo, dejándola verlo con claridad a Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Quién eres? – logró decir Hermione.

El rubio sonrió ante el susto de Hermione. Le causó gracia oír eso, hace unas semanas, se había acostumbrado a que lo llamara Draco. También lo lamentó mucho, por que ese miedo se lo había causado íntegramente él y a pesar de que le hubieran borrado la memoria seguía dirigiéndose con miedo al hablar con él.

- Hermione – dijo él sin miedo a la confusión de la castaña.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella con hilo de voz, importándole muy poco quién era ese rubio y por que mierda sabía su nombre

- Soy Draco Malfoy, y me vas a escuchar – dijo el rubio.

Pero a pesar de su miedo, Hermione no hizo caso, y corrió. Al correr, un pequeño recuerdo, ubicado en la parte inconciente de su cerebro, la atacó por sorpresa.

Flash Back

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Hermione

- ¿Hmmm...? – contestó… ¿¡MALFOY!.

¿Qué hacía ella besando a un hombre que no conocía?

- ¿Por qué te veo besando a Pansy, y al día siguiente me lo haces a mí? – preguntó la ojimiel sin el valor suficiente como para abrir los ojos.

- ¿No te gustó? – preguntó él sonriendo, ante la imagen de Hermione con los ojos cerrados.

- No respondiste mi pregunta ¿Por qué? – continuó ella sonrojándose.

- Lamento no poder contestar, Granger, pero, dime ¿Qué hacías tú besándote con Potter? – inquirió este con desprecio en la voz.

- ¿QUÉ? – por la sorpresa, Hermione abrió sus ojos a la velocidad de la luz, transformando su expresión de tranquila, en alterada.

- Te vi, Granger – respondió el rubio impregnando el veneno en la voz.

- No, no, no… te… equivocaste – dijo la castaña con un hilo de voz.

- ¡No me mientas! ¡No soporto a los mentirosos! ¡Y mucho menos si es algo que vi con mis propios ojos! - _¡Hermione! ¿Qué te pasa? Ya te hizo sufrir demasiado, no lo dejarás ganar esta vez._

Pensó Hermione.

- Si, era yo ¿Y qué? – dijo la castaña sintiéndose poderosa.

- No servirá, Granger. Sé que te gusto desde ese beso en la fiesta y trataste de olvidarte de mí con Potter, supongo que esto te hará volver a la realidad, y te darás cuenta de que hay cosas imposibles, y que ese cara-rajada bese mejor que yo es una de ellas – dijo el rubio arrugando la nariz.

- ¡Cállate hurón! – gritó ésta comenzando a correr.

- ¡VUELVE EN ESTE INSTANTE, _SANGRE SUCIA_! – gritó el rubio eufórico corriendo a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas.

Fin del Flash Back

Frenó de golpe, y de suerte, por que estaba a punto de entrar al agua junto con el calamar gigante. Volteó para ver a Draco a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella.

- ¿Por qué… qué? ¿De que hablas Hermione? – inquirió Draco confundido.

- ¿Por qué siento un enorme vacío? – preguntó la castaña.

- Por que Blaise y Pansy te borraron la memoria – explicó el rubio, feliz de que Hermione accediera a escucharlo.

- Basta, Malfoy, hablo en serio… - advirtió la ojimiel.

- Me niego a que no me creas Hermione. Nunca una persona me había hecho sentir tan normal, es decir… al lado de todos yo era el mejor, pero al estar a tu lado, me di cuenta de que no era así; me sentí por primera vez inferior que alguien. Te amo, Hermione Granger. Te amo más que a nadie en el mundo, y no me importa que no me creas ahora, por que en el fondo, sabes que todo lo que te digo es pura realidad. Te amo por todo lo que eres, lo que haces, me vuelves loco, me desesperas, por que nunca logré entender como una chica como tú, se fijó en un sucio hurón como yo. No, Hermione. Me niego a que no me creas, me niego a que no me escuches. Me niego a que por un hechizo de mierda, me vea obligado a separarme de ti para siempre. No, Hermione, las cosas no son así. Me importa una mierda que Potter te ame; me importa una mierda quedarme hablando por horas, por que lo vales, y si no me crees, te perseguiré hasta la muerte. Me convertiré en el peor acosador psicópata que exista. Pero conseguiré que todo lo que te estoy diciendo no sea en vano Hermione; me quedaré debajo de esta lluvia por horas hasta morir congelado, o incluso ahogado, pero me vas a creer – confesó todo de una sola vez Draco sin dejar a Hermione sin siquiera respirar.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió confundida Hermione.

- ¡Hermione! Tú cambiaste mi vida. Me hiciste darme cuenta de cómo eran las cosas, más allá de mis estúpidos prejuicios. Me hiciste enamorarme. Desde que tengo memoria tenía una sola idea fija, casarme con una Slytherin sangre pura que tenga mucho dinero y grandes atributos, pero me hiciste darme cuenta, que eso no era NADA, pero absolutamente nada con todo lo que tú me das con tan sólo seguir respirando día y noche – continuó el rubio.

Ella, sin siquiera decir palabra alguna, se quedó muy quieta, como uniendo las ideas. Pero a Draco eso no le bastaba. Fue muy decidido hacia ella, la alzó en brazos, y la besó. Era un beso de recordatorio, un beso que le hiciera recordar a Hermione a quien pertenecía su amor, a quien su debía su felicidad y quien era su novio; le recordaba como hacer desaparecer a ese vacío. Ella y Draco, sintieron que estaba en el cielo. Miles de imágenes acudían a su mente como flashes de cámaras fotográficas, haciendo que aquellas palabras cobraran sentido, un sentido muy importante. Él la tomaba posesivamente, lo cual a ella le fascinaba, entendía ahora a las chicas de otras casas que suspiraban al verlo pasar. El vacío, desapareció. Colocó sus brazos rodeando la espalda de Draco, comunicándole que le creía, que todo lo que había dicho era cierto.

_¿Quién lo diría?__ fuí a la cocina, a la biblioteca, a la sala común, a la de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuf y, Slytherin. Fuí a oír al coro, a visitar Hogsmeade, a leer una novela muggle, a visitar a Winky, a acariciar a Crookshanks, a comer, a hacer ejercicio, a acostarne, a dormir, a practicar nuevos hechizos. Con Harry, con Ron, con Ginny, con Luna, con Neville, con Seamus, con Dean, con Lavender, con Parvati, con McGonagall y con Hagrid, pero jamás me hubiera imaginado que el vacío sería a causa de que la felicidad sólo la encontraría, en brazos de mi enemigo, Draco Malfoy._

* * *

Ultimo capítulo... por favor dejenme un review, que me interesa mucho saber que opinarían aunque no pueda contestarles :(

**GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW: **_Farixa93, liz10, Charlie22282, sailor mercuri o neptune, emily8773, DramioneLover, Lady Pop, Dark Lady, Frenchy997, ludicax, tokio 2323, Karlii WhitloCK, Karlyzha y roryfozz ;)_

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS EN SERIO, NO SE DAN UNA IDEA DE LO FELIZ QUE SOY CADA VEZ QUE RECIBO ALGUNO DE SUS REVIEWS :D GRACIAS**

**Bueno... **Si han terminado de leer, seguro están decepcionadas. Tal vez esperaban un gran final, o uno mejor... pero esto es lo que se me ocurrió... por favor, déjenme un review, quiero poder apretar ese botón que dice _Complete_ satisfecha de haber creado un fic que merece la pena leerlo.

**Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto... **obviamente quería darles algo de suspenso, pero no tanto, fanfiction me estuvo fallando mucho, desde que no puedo responder los reviews individualmente hasta esto. Lo lamento.

**AVISO: **Estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic, con esta pareja como protagonista... un par de años en el futuro, después del final, conservando la coherencia del epílogo.


	23. Epílogo: Ocho Años Después

Epílogo: Ocho años después

Lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer. Como había empezado todo, y ese mágico desenlace. ¡Tres años! Tres años había soportado sin hablar con Harry y Ron, ya que ambos se habían ofendido mucho con ella al saber de su relación con Draco. Y quien se habría imaginado que iban a aparecer tres años después con un ramo de flores, pretendiendo que ella los perdonara. Sin embargo, ella los había extrañado tanto, que ni su orgullo le ganó a lo que sentía su corazón. Recordaba esto con lágrimas en los ojos y una carta recién llegada en la mano.

_Querida Hermione:_

_¿Cómo va todo? Hace mucho que no hablamos y que no recibo ninguna carta de tu parte, por favor, cuéntame las novedades,_

_Un saludo,_

_Ron_

Ese pelirrojo no había cambiado en nada, por ejemplo, la letra, seguía teniendo la misma desde los doce años. Ella en cambio, ahora tenía todo lo que siempre había soñado, y no lo sabía, pero tenía incluso más. Tomó una hoja de papel en blanco para escribir una respuesta para su mejor amigo. Le contaría todo lo que había pasado en esos tres años, en los que él y Harry habían estado de viaje en Italia, persiguiendo al último Mortífago que seguía obsesionado con Lord Voldemort vivo de toda la historia. Nauseas. Corrió al baño a toda marcha, y vomitó todo el almuerzo. Se cepillo los dientes y volvió a tratar de escribir la respuesta, seguramente después visitaría a un médico. Recordaba cuando Draco le había propuesto casamiento… probablemente no debería escribir sobre eso en la carta.

Flash Back

Ella llegó desde el Ministerio, dejó sobre el sofá su abrigo. Divisó el periódico sobre la mesa, al tomarlo, todo comenzó a dar vueltas, se aferró aún con más fuerza a la pila de hojas de papel, y cerró los ojos. A los siete segundos, todo paró. Abrió los ojos y… ¡No estaba en su casa!

El viejo truco del translador en forma de periódico…

Pensó Hermione sonriendo. Miró hacia arriba, hacia los extremos y hacia el frente, y reconoció a la mansión Malfoy.

- Hermione – saludó Draco.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – inquirió confundida Hermione.

- Pues, el periódico que tomaste, era un translador y te transportó aquí por una razón, para que respondas una pregunta… - se arrodilló en frente de la castaña, y de su bolsillo extrajo un anillo con un diamante del tamaño de una pelota de golf, y preguntó: - Hermione Jane Granger, ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo, Draco Luscious Malfoy, quien estaría dispuesto a suicidarse si dijeras que no? – Hermione quedó congelada, hacía sólo dos días que no veía a Malfoy, y él aparecía con… eso.

- AY DRACO… ¡POR SUPUESTO! – gritó ella abalanzándose sobre su futuro marido.

Fin del Flash Back

Día tras día, desde la noche en la cual Draco le había propuesto matrimonio, había aumentado de peso, pero Draco, nunca lo había notado. Una de las cosas más difíciles, había sido la noticia de su boda para sus padres, lo cual había ocurrido hace tan sólo tres semanas.

Flash Back

Entró a su casa. Hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía. Por supuesto que estaba acompañada de su futuro esposo: Draco Malfoy. Él había crecido incluso más, por lo tanto, la tarea de pasar por la puerta se le había hecho un tanto difícil.

- ¡Herms! – gritó su madre eufórica al ver a su hija después de dos años desde que se había mudado con su novio, al cual no conocían.

- Hola mamá, él es… él es… - tartamudeó Hernione.

- Soy su novio – dijo con valor Draco.

- Exacto – admitió la castaña.

- Oh… en ese caso, agregaré otro plato a la mesa – dijo la Señora Granger agregando un plato en la amplia mesa de madera, donde el Señor Granger se encontraba leyendo el periódico.

- ¿Oí la palabra "novio"? – inquirió el Señor Granger, poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

- Soy yo – dijo el rubio haciendo su aparición en la cocina.

El Señor Granger, abrió mucho los ojos, y dejó el periódico reposando en la mesa, mientras se sonaba los dedos de las manos.

- Siéntate hijo – pidió el hombre.

- De acuerdo – accedió el ojigris corroborando disimuladamente si aún tenía la varita en un bolsillo del pantalón.

- Y dime, muchacho, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – inquirió el Señor Granger.

- Pues, yo… - trató de decir Draco, pero lo interrumpió su futura esposa.

- Papá – advirtió Hermione, dedicándole una mirada severa a su padre.

El Señor Granger frunció el entrecejo decepcionado de no poder comenzar con un difícil cuestionario para su futuro yerno.

Al terminar de almorzar, los cuatro se dirigieron a la sala de estar, Hermione fue la que habló:

- Pues yo… él… nosotros… - pero Hermione no hallaba las palabras correctas para informar a sus padres.

- Nos casaremos – completó Draco con voz firme y clara.

La Señora Granger miró a su hija. Ahora no la veía como una adolescente estudiosa, sino que veía a una mujer; una mujer comprometida. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad. Pero la expresión del Señor Granger, era fría como el hielo, como el color de ojos de su futuro yerno.

- Y, dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó el Señor Granger mirando a Draco con furia.

- Draco, señor. Draco Malfoy – dijo con valentía el rubio.

- ¡Ajá! ¡Eso mismo quería oír! De pequeña, ella hablaba mucho sobre ti y tus maltratos, ¡Pequeño rufián! – gritó el Señor Granger levantándose del sillón en el que había estado sentado.

- Lo… lo sé, pero… - intentó excusarse el ojigris.

- Basta, papá, te comportas como si tuviera dos años ¡Y tengo veintisiete! – gritó Hermione también parada.

- Pero él te hizo sufrir Herms, no te merece – replicó el Señor Granger.

- ¡Claro que si! – gritó Hermione.

Fin del Flash Back

Hermione no pudo seguir pensando en ese recuerdo, ya que se dio cuenta de que quería comer chocolate. Ahora. Fue a la cocina, y recordó que el día anterior, Draco y ella, habían comido de postre, helado. Tendría que conformarse con eso. Sin siquiera servirse, tomó el pote y una cuchara grande y comenzó a comer, cucharada tras otra. Se detenía de vez en cuando, ya que la rapidez de sus acciones le provocaba una fuerte jaqueca.

Flash Back

- Bienvenida a la mansión Malfoy, Hermione – dijo Draco empujando una de las grandes puertas de entrada a su casa.

Desgraciadamente, al entrar, Hermione tuvo un recuerdo de ella, nueve años atrás, siendo torturada por la, ahora, difunta tía de Draco.

- Es… tan… tan… tan grande… – dijo Hermione admirando la belleza de la casa sorprendida ya que ella recordaba que la mansión era algo más pequeña.

- No es la primera vez que dices eso – bromeó Draco dirigiéndole a Hermione una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¡Draco! – dijo la castaña advirtiendo el sentido de la broma.

Como respuesta, el rubio abrazó a Hermione por atrás y fue dándole pequeños besos en el cuello, hasta ir bajando por el hombro. Hermione soltó un pequeño gemido, y devoró, con ansias, la boca de su novio. Él la tomó por la cintura, la levantó en brazos, como ese día de lluvia, la colocó contra la pared, haciendo a Hermione, gemir nuevamente. La siguió besando por unos quince minutos, de la misma forma, sin cansarse. Ya los besos se tornaban más provocativos y placenteros.

- Veo que decidieron venir – dijo Luscious Malfoy entrando en la casa y admirando la escena con la nariz arrugada.

Ambos chicos, avergonzados, volvieron a una posición normal y saludaron al recién llegado.

- Un gusto verte Draco y… Her… Her – intentó decir Luscious – Granger – finalizó rindiéndose.

- Es un avance – susurró Draco en el oído de su novia.

- Hola Draco. Hola Hermione – dijo Narcissa Malfoy sin ningún tipo de prejuicios.

La madre de Draco, había cambiado desde la guerra, en el momento en el que la muerte de su hijo era casi inminente, y Luscious había cambiado, no mucho, pero había modificado un poco su carácter respecto a los "sangre sucia".

- Draco nos dijo que vendrías pero, ¿Por qué? - inquirió Luscious.

- Por que les queremos anunciar, que nos vamos a casar – explicó Draco con valentía.

Narcissa volteó a mirar a su marido, quien empalideció bruscamente, y cuya respiración comenzó a resultar muy agitada. Cayó inconciente en el suelo.

Después de media hora de hechizos para despertar a Luscious, lograron mantenerlo parado, con algo de ayuda.

- Casa… casa… casarte con… con… ¿CON ELLA? – dijo Luscious aún dolorido por el golpe de su cabeza contra el suelo, al caer.

- Si. Yo sé que habían decidido que yo me casaría con Astoria Greengrass, pero, como ven, nunca logramos ser ni siquiera amigos, por lo tanto, una boda a la fuerza, sería la peor opción para ambos. Además, creo que está casada con Theodore Nott… – explicó Draco.

- Está bien hijo, te creemos, tú puedes decidir por ti mismo, vete querida, Luscious cree que deberíamos hablar con Draco – le ordenó Narcissa a Hermione.

Fin del Flash Back

Del resto, nunca nada se había enterado. Fue por cuarta vez en ese día, a vomitar… ¡Adiós helado!

Pensó al recordar el "antojo" que había tenido hace unos momentos. Se olvidó de todo eso, tomó un bolígrafo, y escribió una respuesta para Ron. Al terminarla, la releyó.

_Querido Ron:_

_Estamos muy felices, por que Draco y yo nos casaremos muy pronto. No te das una idea de lo difícil que ha sido el tema de informar a nuestros padres. Pero sobrevivimos, y ahora sólo debemos ocuparnos de los invitados, la organización, la ropa, la iglesia, y muchas cosas más._

_Saludos,_

_Hermione_

De pronto, sintió un muy fuerte dolor de estómago.

- Hola Herms – dijo Draco entrando por la puerta de entrada a su casa.

- Hola Draco, no me siento muy bien, ¿Podemos ir al hospital? – pidió Hermione.

- Por supuesto – dijo el rubio abriendo la puerta nuevamente para acudir a un hospital.

-O-

- Disculpe, ¿Podría conducir más deprisa? A mi novia le duele el estómago – dijo Draco.

- Lo lamento, pero el límite de velocidad, marcado en ese cartel, es de sesenta Km/h y yo estoy yendo a esa velocidad – explicó el taxista.

- Le pagaré sesenta libras más si aumenta la velocidad – dijo el rubio.

- De acuerdo – accedió el taxista apurándose.

-O-

- Hicimos unos estudios señorita Granger, o debo decir señora Granger, ¡Felicidades! ¡Estás embarazada! – dijo sonriendo la enfermera,

- ¿¡QUÉ! – gritaron ambos futuros padres al unísono.

- Pero si usamos… ya sabes – se excusó Draco cual delincuente siendo juzgado por un juez.

- Lo lamento, pero a veces eso no es suficiente – dijo la enfermera retirándose de la sala con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

-O-

Al llegar a su casa, ambos se miraron después de veinte minutos sin siquiera moverse o parpadear. Al mismo tiempo, se abalanzaron uno sobre el otro, lanzando gritos de júbilo. Ahora tenían todo lo que siempre habían querido, sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta de ello. Sonrieron, y comenzaron a discutir temas sobre que nombre le pondrían, si querían saber o no, el sexo de su hijo/a antes de que naciera y si sería una buena idea darle algún/a hermano/a. Comenzaron a besarse, y sin darse cuenta, de tanto cansancio y sorpresas, cayeron arriba de la cama, y se quedaron dormidos en un instante; se vieron obligados a irse media hora después. Hermione, despertó al día siguiente y recordó que tenía una tarea pendiente por hacer. Se levantó, sin despertar a su futuro marido, fue a la sala de estar. Al igual que como la había dejado la noche anterior, la carta, yacía al lado del bolígrafo. Se acercó a ella y agregó:

_PD: Por cierto, Ron… estoy embarazada._

Dejó la carta en el escritorio, y volvió a la cama, para dormirse nuevamente, abrazando al hombre que la acompañaría por el resto de su vida.

FIN

* * *

**Y BUENO, TODO LO QUE EMPIEZA TIENE QUE TERMINAR...**

_¿Saben? Les contaré una historia verdadera tras este fic._

Empecé mi primer fic hace uno o dos años, trataba sobre Hermione adulta, que viajaba a París para trabajar ahí como psicóloga. Era una psicóloga mágica, ya que les daba Veritaserum a todos sus clientes. En Francia, Draco fue su cliente, exiliado, abandonado por los Mortífagos quienes, a cambio de sacarle la marca tenebrosa se vuelven automáticamente enemigos mortales de la flia. Malfoy. Él tiene sesiones con ella, en las que le cuenta lo mucho que odia a su esposa Pansy, pero que está casado con ella, para recompensar que ahora los Malfoy sufran la vergüenza de tener que escabullirse cada vez que ven a un Mortífago... el punto es que ella, se enamora de él, se besan bajo un Muérdago, pero al enamorarse... mi cabeza se nubló. Traté, y traté de continuarla, pero mi cabeza no estaba de buen humor. Envié el archivo a la papelera, iba por el capítulo cinco. Después de cinco meses lo encontré y lo leí.

Decidí empezar de nuevo, con una historia sobre un libro mágico, iba por el capítulo siete, cuando comencé a hacerle retoques a la historia, para que naciera lo que hoy es "El Amor en Brazos del Enemigo" (antes, "The Beautiful Black Diamond"), y bueno, lo publiqué, y se fueron agregando lectores y bueno, hoy seran... ocho personas las que leyeron mi historia, y eso me pone muy contenta.

_**UFF, que difícil fue esto, ahora, les agradezco a:**_

**princess ansly **

**liz10 **

**Karlii WhitloCk **

**sailor mercuri o neptune **

**roryfozz **

**tokio2323 **

**Mariana**

**Cassiophia23 **

**Jedahomy **

**Farixa93 **

**Charlie22282 **

**emily8773 **

**DramioneLover **

**Lady Pop **

**Dark Lady **

**Frenchy997 **

**ludicax **

**POR EL REVIEW, TE AGRADEZCO A TI/VOS, POR LEER, AGRADEZCO A CUALQUIERA QUE SE HAYA TOMADO LA MOLESTIA DE LEER UNA PALABRA, TAN SÓLO UNA DE MIS HISTORIAS, LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO, DE VERDAD, ESPERO QUE PASEN BIEN EL RESTO DEL 2011.**


End file.
